New Host
by Melimea
Summary: Yami Bakura is in need for a new host, along with the other Yami's and he doesn’t know who to turn to. Than he remembers the weak minded Tea Gardner; or so he thinks. A YamiBakuraxTea story.
1. Chapter One

**Well, I have to redo the whole story again and get back over 100 reviews! Man am I mad. If you want the story up to date go to my profile and click on the link. Well now I am waiting for the reviews and fixing the fic's so they won't get reported again! And it wasn't even that strong for a lemon!! I've read worse, or stronger! Anyway. The next chapters are going to take some time to fix up so...yea.**

****

**Hi everyone who is reading this new story of mine. This is yet another Bakura (Yami) and Tea story. This one popped into my head this morning so I decided that I would share it with the rest of you. I hope you enjoy this one. Please give me feed back once you read it. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: All the people and items in this story that you read about do not belong to me and never will, sadly, so now you can't sue me! HA!  
  
Description: Yami Bakura is in need for a new host, along with the other Yami's and he doesn't know who to turn to. Than he remembers the week minded Tea Gardner. Or so he thinks.  
  
Story Title: New Host  
  
Chapter: One  
**  
Tea Gardner was truly happy. Today was the last day of high-school and now she was free for a while. She danced around outside her last class standing next to Yugi's locker waiting for him to come down the hall and walk with her, Joey, Tristan, and sometimes Ryou. She worried about the boy but she could do nothing about it. His spirit, Bakura, was always about. But lately he hadn't been doing much destruction. Tea was suspicious.  
  
She didn't ponder on it long as Yugi came up to his locker. "Hey, Tea! How are you?" he asked as he put in his combination. Tea smiled happily at her short friend.  
  
"I am just fine Yugi, how about you?" She replied as Yugi took out the last of his things from his locker and put them in his backpack.  
  
"I am good. Have you seen the guys?"  
  
"Not in a while. The last time I saw the guys we where at lunch." She said moving her backpack up her back to a more comfortable position. She noticed that Yugi looked kind of sadder than normal. "Are you that disappointed?"  
  
"No it's not that, you see, Yami needs to find a new host again. He said that ever couple years the spirits have to change their host, until they get their old bodies back." Tea looked down at him with a small frown.  
  
"Who do you think he will change with?"  
  
"Probably Joey." He had a big smile show on his face. "Wont Kaiba be surprised next time he and Joey dual." He said closing his locker. Tea smiled too.  
  
"Yes he will. He will certainly have his ego drop a lot after that though." Tea said as they walked up to the front of the school grabbing their shoes and slipping them on. Tea began to think again and then something popped into her head. "Does that mean _Bakura_ will have to switch also!" she said panicked. Yugi stopped suddenly panic on his face.  
  
"Yes that does. Now we can't keep tabs on him all the time! Now we can panic."  
  
"He probably will still stick around her to keep an eye on Yami and the puzzle and any other items around here that we don't know about and he does." Tea said trying to make him not as sad as he was. Yugi looked up at her sadly and closed his eyes.  
  
"I finally got used to having Yami around all the time. He has become somewhat my best friend. I am really going to miss him." He said as tears poured out of his closed eyes. Tea felt like crying herself seeing his in pain like this.  
  
"Oh Yugi." She said bending down and pulling him in for a big hug. "I am going to miss him too. I'm going to miss his too." She said tears falling down her checks. "But he will still be around." She knew Yami was watching this whole thing, but she was wondering why he wasn't the one comforting Yugi. Tea pulled away slowly and wiped the tears off his face. "It will be alright Yugi. I know it will." Yugi looked up at her and frowned. Tea smiled up at the sky. "Who knows they may find his body soon and he will always be around."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly. "You always where the most positive of us all Tea." Tea smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Yugi." She said.  
  
**"HEY GUYS!"** Tea and Yugi both turned to see Joey, and Tristan running towards them and Ryou walked quickly behind them. "We have been looking all over for you." Joey said in his usually manner till he notices Yugi's tear stricken face. "What's up Yugi?" Yugi rubbed the last of the tears off his face as Ryou came up to the group. He looked at him suspiciously and decided to tell him in privet so Bakura wouldn't know.  
  
"I'll tell you later Joey, for now lets go celebrate at the shop." He said racing off in the other direction, Joey and Tristan running up with him.  
  
"Meet you there Tea." Tristan yelled over his shoulder to them. Ryou walked up next to her and smiled at the others as they ran. Tea smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ryou. How are you feeling today?" Ryou did his normal innocent smile before walking with her in the direction of the shop.  
  
"Pretty good Tea thanks for asking. What about you?"  
  
Tea smiled happily forgetting the possibility that she could be talking to Bakura the evil, insane spirit. "I am great. I am so glad that school is out and we can now get on with our lives. What do you plan to do now Ryou?" Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I want to go to Egypt and be with my dad. I really miss having him around all the time." He said looking a little sad.  
  
"That's good. You guys need to spend more together."  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" he asked as they stopped at a light waiting for it to say they can cross.  
  
"I want to see if Kaiba will let me have a job at Kaiba Corp. for now so I can save up some money. He owes me the favor anyway for taking care of Mokuba for a while when he went to America on business. He never did like to owe me anything and he wouldn't let me do it for free." She said smiling happily as she thought about what to do with the money. "I want to go to a dance school in New York called Juilliard. It's for dance." She told him as they crossed the street.  
  
"I hope you can Tea. You deserve it." Ryou said with a smile. Tea blushed and smiled pleasantly back at him.  
  
"Thanks Ryou. I really am going to miss seeing all my friends ever day." She said sadly.  
  
"We _always_ will be there for you Tea. You don't have to worry about that Tea." He said as they approached the game shop. Looking in through the glass door to see Joey yelling at Yugi about something while holding the puzzle up in his hands. Tea than remembered that Ryou was still Bakura and that he might have just figured out who Yami's new host was.  
  
Trying to quickly clear it up, seeing Ryou's face get slightly darker, she made something up. "Joey must be teasing Yugi about his height and took his puzzle again." She said nervously when Ryou or maybe it was Bakura turned his head sharply at her. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head trying to tell Yugi that Ryou and her where there.  
  
Yugi looked up and noticed them and turned pale and told Joey something before they came in. Yugi snatched the puzzle away from him and put it back around his neck. "Hey, Tea, Ryou. Glad you could join us." He said before he got up from the stool behind the counter and walked them to the stairs leading to the house part of the shop. They all went into the living room and sat down in the avalible seats. Yugi, Joey and Tristan all took the big couch, while Tea took the recliner and Ryou stood in the shadowed corner where he could see everyone. Everyone started talking together and Ryou felt Bakura dwelling in his head.  
  
**#########  
**  
Bakura sat in his soul room thinking. "That girl lied to me about the puzzle I know it. She knows who the small pharaoh will give his puzzle too. I need to know who that is and soon before I have to change my host." He let out a long sigh. "Now who would the Pharaoh trust enough to have as a new host to protect him, the coward!" He started to make a list of the people he knew.  
  
"He wouldn't give it to the priest. He wouldn't tack care of him, and he already hates the Pharaoh. The freak with the pointy brown hair, Tristan wasn't it, would he give it to him?" he sat and thought a while and laughed. "No. He couldn't protect himself, and he doesn't dual. He will stay with someone who duals." He looked out through Ryou's eyes at the small group. His eye's landed on the guy sitting next to the small boy. "Well it seems I was right. The female was lying to me. It is going to be his trusted friend, what was it, oh yes, Joey." He said with a smirk. He leaned back. "Now all I need to do is find myself a new host. It has to be someone who is close to the fool that is not Tristan." He wrinkled his nose at his options. His options where not to his liking. He could go with the priest or with the pharaoh's lover. He sighed. Either way he would hate the person. Of course he didn't like very many people.  
  
He took one more look out of Ryou's eye's. "Ryou." He said threw their link.  
  
'Yes Bakura?' Ryou said nervously.  
  
"I have found my new host but you will not get to figure out who it is." With a loud snicker in his mind he said, "Good night." And Ryou and he switched.  
  
**#########  
**  
Tea felt the room change slightly as she looked over at Ryou standing alone in the corner. Yugi and the others where all still engrossed in a conversation about some new dual monster cards that she could really care less about and they just couldn't stop talking about. She gestured for Ryou to come over and join them. He stared at her a moment and Tea felt herself shiver. Oh yes, something had changed. He pushed of the wall and walked up next to her chair. His face was slightly darker and his hair was a bit wilder than usual.  
  
"Why don't you join them in the conversation Ryou?" She asked. _'Ryou'_ cleared his throat before he spoke.  
  
"No thanks Tea. I'm not that interested in dual monsters anymore." Tea looked at him surprised. She gave him a suspicious look before questioning him.  
  
"Since when?" she asked him narrowing her eye's at him. This was defiantly Bakura.  
  
"Since now." Was his reply. Tea slowly turned her attention back to the boys who still hadn't noticed the change in the young man with the evil spirit in the room. She rose slowly and turned to the hall.  
  
"Where are you going Tea?" she heard Joey ask.  
  
"Bathroom." She said simply. He just shrugged and went back to getting out his cards so he could dual Yugi. Tea held her stomach. She felt really sick now. Something bad was going to happen soon she just knew it. She reached the room and put her hand on the knob. She felt another presence behind her and she spun around to come face to face with Bakura. Yes this was most defiantly Bakura.  
  
He had the dark smirk on his face and from his nose up was covered in shadows, his hair out of control. "Well now, it seems someone is _uncomfortable_ with my presence." He said reaching behind her and opened the bathroom door. He roughly pushed her in and shut and locked the door behind him. Tea landed roughly on the carpeted floor. 'Thank you grandpa and your cleaning habits.' She thought as she rubbed her butt. She looked up at Bakrua and suddenly felt all the fear return to her. She turned really pale and started to shake.  
  
"What's wrong Tea?" he said slowly. "Are you afraid I am going to hurt you?" he said his smirk growing bigger. He approached her as she walked back into the tub and fell in.  
  
"W-what d-do you want B-Bakura?" She said in a weak voice trying to hide her fear and failing miserably. Bakura sat himself down on the covered toilet and stared at her in his normal way.  
  
"As you know I need a new host." He said. Tea looked very frightened now. 'He wouldn't consider me would he?' "And I need someone who is close to the boy, Joey." Tea's eye's got large. "So I was right about that then." He smirked. "And Yugi is out of the question, and Tristan is too stupid to do anything to my liking. Now the only people left is you and Kaiba. For a pharaoh he sure doesn't know that many people." He said smirking again. "Now the priest is to high class for my taste and people would get suspicious of him acting strange and not appearing at work, and that would just make things complicated and the pharaoh would figure it out, but you, now that is easier." He rose up and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her out of the tub. Tears welded up in her eyes as he lifted her up. She did her best not to scream doing her best to be strong.  
  
Bakura let out a low dark laugh. "Now, now. No need to act strong. I just plan on breaking you." Tea glared at him. Bakura dropped her onto the floor causing her leg to bruise. She grabbed at it but he beat her to it. "You bruise far to easily." He said grabbing her now bruised ankle. "I don't want people to already get curious now do I?" He said letting some of his energy heal her. He stood up and pulled the ring out from under his shirt. He looked at it for a few moments before bending back down. Tea was still staring surprised at her ankle mostly because he willingly healed it more than he actually healed it. She flinched when she felt cold gold come around her neck. She looked up to see Bakura standing back up and closing his eyes. She quickly tried to pull it over her head but she was to slow. A white spirit like form came out of Ryou and right into Tea's chest where the ring was. Tea swiftly rushed forward and caught Ryou as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Tea slowly put him on the floor. She grabbed at her stomach and groaned. Her stomach hurt. 'What are you doing to me Bakrua?' she thought.  
  
"Just making myself comfortable." He said smugly roaming around in her head. Tea grabbed at her head. "You better get used to this or people will think you are hearing voices." He said. Tea could feel his smirk on her face. She jumped up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was slightly longer and her eyes where a mixture of some blue and brown. She looked at herself. She was glowing. Literally. Her eyes got big. She was a woman with a man inside. She blushed. He was going to be around in some of her most feminine an embarrassing moments. She could feel him laughing in the back of her head after reading her thoughts. Tea glared at her self in the mirror.  
  
Out of nowhere a thin shadow of Bakura appeared next to her. Smirking like usual. Tea turned to him about to scream until he put a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Tea looked confused as she stared at the door.  
  
"Are you ok Tea?" she heard Yugi from outside. "You have been in there a while."  
  
"I'm fine Yugi just..um..."  
  
"Don't explain, please, Tea!" he said franticly. "Have you seen Ryou, he disappeared." Tea looked down at the unconscious Ryou on the floor.  
  
"Sorry no Yugi." She hated lying to him but what option did she have. Bakura was still next to her smirking again. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"We will all be down stairs Ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok." She said, that made getting Ryou out much easier. She could hear Yugi leaving fallowed bye other people. But this time was different. No noise of the puzzle banging against his chest or belt. He finally gave it to Joey. He trusted that Bakura wasn't there. He was a fool. 'Wait, I never think like this!'  
  
"But I do." Bakura said next to her. Tea turned and glared at him. He looked right back at her and nodded his head in Ryou's direction. Tea looked at him too and walked over to pick him up. The task seemed much easier than before. "When I became one with you, oddly, we take the others tracts. You have my strength, some looks and so on, and I take some thing from you. But I am not sure yet. Tea nodded and walked toward the door. She saw her reflection and saw the ring dangling from her neck. She used her hand that was closest to it and tried to stuff it under her school uniform. Bakura returned to the ring and it seemed to absorb into her clothes and skin.  
  
She felt strange. She was working for the enemy. No, she now _was_ the enemy. She opened the door and looked around before pulling Ryou out. She quickly pulled him out to the hall and rushed to the living room, hoping no one waited for her. Ah, luck was on her side, no one was there. She put him down on the big couch and stepped back.  
  
'What do I tell him when he wakes up?'  
  
"Nothing. As long as he does not have knowledge of this he is not our problem." Tea took on last look at him and left for the stairs. As she went down the stairs she stopped before they could see her. She had a feeling that she should wait.  
  
"Something is up with Ryou. I just _know_ Bakura is back." She could tell that was the voice of Yugi. "He disappeared right after Tea, and he seems distant again. How do we know he isn't going to hurt Tea?"  
  
'To late for that Yugi.' She said rubbing her head where Bakura lifted her up by.  
  
"We can't prove anything Yugi, and at least he doesn't know that I have the puzzle. So that much is safe."  
  
"Yea but if what Yugi said was true than soon he will choose a new host like Yami." That was Tristan.  
  
'To late for that too Tristan.' She thought. She sighed and walked silently back up the stairs. Then she stomped as she came down to let them know she was coming. At the bottom of the stairs all eyes where on her.  
  
"What?!" she said.  
  
"You look different Tea." Yugi said. Tea knew the only way to get them to leave her alone.  
  
"Puberty, Yugi." She said with a shrug. All the boys in the room turned bright red while Bakrua laughed in her head. Tea smiled and walked up to the counter. "So what are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." That was Joey.  
  
"Well you guys sure make a lot of noise when you are doing nothing." She said. She noticed the nervous looks on their faces. "Come on guys you can trust me." She said to them. Bakura sat quietly in her mind.  
  
'I thought you would be harder to control.' She told him.  
  
"Only when I want to be difficult. Now lets see if they lie to their best friend." He said sitting back on something she didn't even know was in her mind.  
  
"Oh nothing of importance to you Tea. Are you feeling ok? You look paler than usual." Yugi said. Tea looked sad. 'They lied to me.'  
  
"Some friends." Bakura whispered in her mind. Tea tried to push him out of her mind but gave up when he didn't budge.  
  
"No nothing is wrong with me. It must be the weather. Ryou is asleep upstairs on the couch if you look for him. I think I should go home now, I need to," she paused for a moment, "do some girl things." That would get her out of there. Almost everyone avoided eye contact as she got up and got her bag by the door and slipped on her shoes. "Bye guys." She said waving as she opened the door.  
  
Tristan was the only one that looked unconvinced but he waved off at her as she left. "Bye Tea. We hope you visit soon." Yugi's voice cried out over most of the others.  
  
**##########  
**  
Tea walked slowly a few blocks away from the game shop. "What are you planning on doing Bakura?" she said aloud. Bakura appeared next to her and walked. Tea panicked. "Can't people see you?" she almost yelled drawing more attention to her.  
  
Bakura just continued walking. "No. I can't be seen unless I take over your body." He said. Tea was really confused by all this but she just shrugged. A small breeze appeared and the clouds turned darkened. Tea looked up and stared at the sky.  
  
"Looks like rain." Bakura sighed and returned to the ring. 'Every time the day looks nice it turns to rain.' He thought before closing the connection and leaving her alone. Tea was confused. "I always thought you would be meaner and darker Bakura."  
  
'Only to the pharaoh and anyone who has an item and gets in my way.' He told her closing the link again. Tea frowned. "It will take some time to get used to you Bakura. A long, long time."  
  
Tea felt a raindrop fall on her nose and she looked up. It was beginning to rain. Slowly drops fell and hit what ever was in its way. 'It's time like these that I feel at peace.' She thought as she opened her arms and welcomed the rain. "Why do you do that?" Bakura asked. "You should be running for shelter."  
  
'Why run from something that is a gift?' she asked.  
  
"A gift?"  
  
'Yes, a gift. We don't get it often and when we do we take it for granted. It is a gift.' She started.  
  
Bakura never thought of it that way. He always hated the rain. To him it was a curse. It came at bad times. He sighed in his new soul room. He watched the landscape as Tea walked slowly to her home. He saw small children running out from under their parents umbrellas to jump in the rain and get scolded at for getting wet. Birds fly to the nearest tree to keep warm and safe from the oversized rain for them. Cars zooming past with their wipers on trying to keep the window dry. It seemed seeing things in her eyes was different. He scolded at himself. "Stop getting soft Bakura." He said to himself. "You are not going to change." He said before going to the bed in the corner and climbing in to sleep. As he started to drift off Tea whispered something very softly.  
  
'Good night Bakura.'  
  
**To Be Continued  
**  
**Well how was my new story? I know I have others out there but this was in my head and I had to write it down. Happy Summer Vacation everyone! I hope it is going well for all of you. Please review. No flames accepted. You flame me and I flame you back! Somehow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks. Well I hope you all liked it. Bye for now. Until next chapter.  
  
Melimea**


	2. Chapter Two

**Well I wish to update now so ha. Hope you like this new chapter. Reviews are welcome. This is a sad but crucial chapter so please bear with me.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the show. Or the song. But I do own this story.**

**  
  
**_'Blah'-Tea speaking to Bakura._

**'Blah'-Bakura speaking to Tea.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter: Two**

****

Tea walked down the wet sidewalk towards her home. People all over where running to their homes, few seemed to take their time and enjoy the rain. She stopped and stared at the park across the street, the birds where still chirping and fling around from tree to tree. Cars zooming by splashing water all over, including on her clothing. Tea didn't really care though. She could change her cloths later. She adjusted backpack on her back to a less painful place.  
  
Bakura had recently gone to sleep in the soul room so she could think whatever she wanted. _'What is this going to do to my life? Bakura was willing to let Ryou go to school but that was probably because he wanted to keep an eye on Yugi.'_ She let out a long sigh. She turned her head to see the burger restaurant she used to work at. She pushed the old memory aside and continued walking down the sidewalk then taking a turn at the light.  
  
A bus of kids from after school programs went by with small kids sticking their heads out the window and getting shouted at by the driver. _'Should I still ask Kaiba for the job?'_ she asked herself. She might get fired with all that Bakura would make her do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys to unlock her door. Her mom and dad wouldn't get back from work until seven and currently it was...  
  
Tea looked down at her watch.  
  
Six-twenty! Tea started to panic. She had to cook dinner, clean the house and so on. Oh the pain of being an only child. Tea prayed to whoever was listening that Bakura wouldn't interfere in her life for a while. A long while. Tea ran the last half block to her home, the blue home with a large garden and a white fence going around it. Tea swiftly opened the gate and ran to the front door, slamming the gate behind her. She put in the key and unlocked the door she opened it up, pulled the door closed behind her, dropped her bag on the floor by the door and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What to cook, what to cook?" She chanted as she opened all cabinets and the fridge and pulled out all kinds of food, fish, rice, eggs, noodles, bread and broccoli. She put water to boil on the stove and put the eggs in. She put the oven on high and put some bread in to cook. She left the fish to defrost, and left the noodles out for a while until the eggs where done. She quickly left to go upstairs and change. She got into her room and started pulling out some pants and a small sweatshirt. Right as she started to pull her shirt over her head she stopped.  
  
_'Bakura you better not be watching!_' she yelled in her head. She heard a chuckle in her mind._ 'Bakura!'_ she shouted.  
  
**'What do you think of me Tea? What was it called... a pervert?'  
**  
_'Yes I would if you dare watch me as I change Bakura. Don't watch me!'  
_  
She heard him continue laughing as he shut the link. Tea blushed brightly as she waited a moment, hesitant to change clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror._ 'Why would he want to see me anyway?'_ she asked herself. She pulled her uniform shirt and skirt off and threw them into the dirty hamper by her door to take downstairs later. She avoided looking in the mirror afraid of what she might see, or what Bakura would see. She was not attracted to him but there was no way that she would let him see her in only her underwear.  
  
She snatched the top and put it on over her head. She was about to put on the pants she smelled something burning. She gasped and dashed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "The bread!" she gasped, getting a potholder and pulled them out on the counter. She turned the over lower and put the fish in. She sighed and felt a chill in the room. She looked down and noticed her lack of pants. She blushed and turned the eggs down and then rushed back up the stairs to her room.  
  
Tea grabbed the pants and started to pull them on when she felt her head involuntarily turn to the mirror. "Bakura." She said warningly. He simply laughed and turned her head all the way. Tea felt herself gasp, but it wasn't her who gasped but it was Bakura's. Tea turned bright red and pulled the pants all the way up, zipped and buttoned them and stared at herself in the mirror. Bakura made a snorting noise and turned away from the image. Tea for some reason felt disappointed but brushed it off as she left the room.  
  
**############  
**  
Tea's mom and dad arrived twenty minutes late that night, both looking extremely unhappy about something. Tea was worried but she was busy serving the food and keeping Bakura under control to really say anything to them. As she put the bread down and joined them for the meal they broke the news to her, and Bakura, even though they didn't know it.  
  
Tea's mother spoke first. "Tea, darling, me and your father have something we need to tell you." She grabbed her husbands hand and squeezed it for support.  
  
Her father then spoke. "We have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Tea looked at them suspiciously before answering.  
  
"The good." She decided.  
  
"Me and you mother have a just received a huge promotion." Tea smiled happily at her mother and father. 'They disserved that.'  
  
**'Wait until you here the bad news.'** Bakura grunted in her mind.  
  
"The bad news is that we have to travel a lot now. We leave for America in a week." Tea's face turned down cast. "We really are sorry Tea, but you will be going to college soon so we wouldn't be seeing each other that much anyway." Tea felt tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tea darling we promise to keep in touch all the time." Her mother said, she also was crying. "I am going to miss you Tea." Her mother cried as she got up and went to hug her daughter. Her father just stared down at his food. Tea hugged her mother back. 'This is the time when I needed them most.' Tea thought. She put her head on her mother's chest and cried.  
  
"At least you will be here for a week." Tea said between sobs. Her father looked at her with true pain in his eyes.  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow to my mothers for the rest of the week." Tea sobbed even louder now.  
  
"_**W-why?!**_" she yelled.  
  
"We want to say good bye to everyone in our family before we leave." Tea put her head in her arms on the table. She wouldn't be able to go. They never let her go visit them. They always said they would come and visit her, unlike her parents had to go visit them. She rose slowly and looked at her father who had yet to go comfort her.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" she shouted running up the stairs and slammed her door shut and locked it. She jumped on her bed putting her head in the pillow screaming into it. Why was this happening to her?  
  
**'Because it is easy to cause you pain.'** Bakura told her appearing on her bed staring at her. Tea glared at him.  
  
_'I am in terrible pain and all you can do is make me feel even worse than I already am!'_ she shouted at him through the link. Bakura let out a low growl of frustration. Tea turned her head and continued to cry into her hands.  
  
_'Does she think I am good at comforting people?!_' He thought as he looked at her shaking shoulders. His head shot up at the door when he heard a knock.  
  
"Tea, dear, will you please come out and speak with us." Tea's mother said through the door. Tea glared at the door before getting up and walking to the door, but she didn't open it. Bakura could tell she was acting irrationally and was being a brat but he was having more fun watching her fit. She lifted the nearest lamp and threw it at the door making it shatter into many pieces and scatter on the floor. Tea cried out by now.  
  
"How could you agree to that?!" she yelled walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She locked the door in there that led out into the hall as well and threw her shoe at the large mirror shattering it and having glass fly everywhere including all over her and causing cuts all over and blood beginning to fall. Bakura stood soon. He couldn't let her get hurt or her friends would think he was abusing her like he did to Ryou. He would save that for later. He somehow pulled her away from the shattered glass and lamp. Tea continued to cry as he sat her on the bed. Tea leaned back on him and he tensed. He didn't do this kind of thing for people. He panicked and returned to the ring that now hung around her neck.  
  
_'The one time I need comfort you chicken out and run!'_ she yelled at him through the link.  
  
**'....'**  
  
Tea let out a louder sob and put her head in the pillow again.  
  
"Tea?!" she heard her father and mother yell outside her door. Tea ignored them and continued to cry until she fell asleep a few minutes later after her mother and father gave up on talking to their daughter.  
  
**#############  
  
**Bakura sat in his soul room in silent. He didn't want to go soft, but he was a coward not to help her. He was confused now. And that was quiet rare for him to be confused. Should he be brave and help her or be cold and leave her alone. He sighed. This woman was more trouble than Ryou was. And far more confusing. He frowned and sat down on the bed he had in the soul room. He looked around at the darkened room. He should be plotting the downfall of the pharaoh and the other millennium item holders. He had the Millennium Eye sitting on a shelf he had in the corner. Tea's soul room was different than Ryou's, hers had more room, and since she was a free spirit she had more room.  
  
There he went again thinking of her. He grabbed his head and groaned. This was depressing. He was supposed to be cold and unemotional. Could this be what the trait that she gave to him? He shook his head and left the thought be. He looked out at her surroundings and watched and listened. Her mother and father must have gone to bed by now. He looked over at her clock and read the time.  
  
It was two-forty. Her parents would leave soon, and she wouldn't say goodbye. He frowned. Just like he did with his mother and father. He left them without saying goodbye, and when he returned, they where dead, along with everyone else in the village.  
  
He felt himself see a mirror appear. Tea was dreaming now. He could see her dreams, just like he did with Ryou. He sighed. "Why not see what she dreams about. Hopefully not about Yami." He shuddered at the sick thought. He looked into the mirror and saw Tea sitting on a small stool. She was younger and her hair was longer as well. She had it up in braids and was swinging her legs back and forth. She was watching something on a stage and she looked very happy.  
  
It was a ballet, he realized as he saw the people dance around. Tea jumped of the chair and started jumping around trying to imitate the dancers. As she moved she started to get older up until she was as old as she was now. Eighteen. Her hair was shorter and was down. She wore a purple outfit with all sorts of things attached. Slowly everything faded into darkness. Bakura pulled away from the mirror and sat down. Her dreams where more like memories really. He looked outside through her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
It was already four. He noticed her hand twitch and her body stretch. He felt her huge headache and sick stomach. Crying yourself to sleep was not healthy when you wake up. He let her move her body around before settling in a seat and watching her wake up and do whatever she does in the morning.  
  
**############  
**  
Tea felt awful. Not the hangover kind of awful but a 'just-cryed-youreslf- to-sleep-for-hours' kind of sick feeling. She looked over at the clock and gasped.  
  
Four!  
  
Her mom and dad might have already left, she never said goodbye. She rushed to the window to see if they where still there. She quickly ran to the door and ran down the stairs to the front door. She could hear the engine start up and it shift in gear. _'No! I have to say goodbye to them before they leave. It may be a long time before I see them again.'  
_  
She threw open the door and stepped outside. The car was already on the road and driving away. Tea started to run after them, to get them to see her and say goodbye.  
  
But the car was to fast for her to keep up with. The car took a turn left and they drove off. Tea fell to her knees in the middle of the road and held her face, crying. Bakura appeared next to her with his hands in his pockets looking as the car drove away. His gaze eventually moved on to Tea. Her shoulders where shaking and she looked like she hadn't done anything for herself for days. He let out a heavy sigh and got on his knees next to her. He hesitated for a moment telling himself he was truly getting soft, before he put them on her shoulders. Tea put her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"They left after all I did. I didn't get to tell them I loved them. I didn't get to say goodbye." She whispered. Bakura sighed as he pulled her up on her feet. She leaned into him as they walked back to her home. Tea wiped her face and sniffed. "You think I'm weak don't you?" she asked him.  
  
Bakura smirked. "I always have." He said. Tea smiled slightly at his dry sarcasm and his odd comment. As they walked through the door Tea bent down and picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Tea looked over at the clock on the wall as Bakura walked around the room.  
  
Four-fifteen.  
  
"Why don't you go in the living room Bakura?" She asked him out loud wiping her face with her sleeve.  
  
"I always have to be in the same room with my host, or the ring, it's my choice." He said with a shrug. Tea blushed. Bakura let one of his eyebrows rise. Tea looked away.  
  
"What about bathing?" She tensely asked. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Well, we will have to find out later, you will have to bath eventuly." Tea looked angrily.  
  
"I'll just leave the ring in another room then." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I get to choose where I go though. With you or the ring. And at the moment I think I'll stick with you." He said as his smirk widened. Tea blushed and let out a frustrated sigh. She walked trough the doorway and into the living room where Bakura appeared.  
  
He plopped down on her couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the channels. He started to press the channel button trying to find a good channel. Tea let out a chuckle at this, it reminded her of the pregnancy test commercial, men: 9% clear. Bakura let his eyebrow rise again at her before he returned to channel surfing. Tea put her back pack in the closet before taking everything out and putting the things on the top shelf.  
  
She looked at the pictures she had on her locker from earlier. Most of them were of her and all her friends. Ryou wasn't in many of them. Maybe now that he wasn't Bakura's host he would be around people more. She took all the pictures over to the coffee table in front of the TV. Bakura let out a growl because she got in the way of him and the TV. Tea quickly grabbed the picture album and moved over to a place on the floor not far away.  
  
She opened it up and looked at the pictures. Most of when she and Yugi were younger and they were playing. Then there was a few of her parents wedding. Her mother's blond hair was very long, longer than it was now, and her face was less wrinkly. Her father's brunette hair had less white hairs and he smiled more. Tea turned the pages looking at things like first days of school, first dance, first performance, best friends, and so on.  
  
She finally came to the last page with the last pictures in the book, a picture of her graduation day, that they had to have early, was in it. She stood in between Yugi and Joey as they all made funny faces at the camera. She smiled at the picture. Tristan was standing next to Serenity who had joined them even though she still had a year left before she graduated. Duke had his dice as always and was throwing them at Tristan. Ryou was behind Tea and was smiling softly at everyone. Mai had stopped by that day to congratulate them, or more like Joey. Seto Kaiba had agreed to be in the picture as well, and for once he was smiling happily at everyone. He had actually laughed with them that day. Malik was also in the picture. Isis had mode them move back to Domino because of the museum and later made them move back to Egypt again in a few days. Tea got lost in putting the pictures she had into the album.  
  
Bakura had noticed what she was engrossed in something at the moment and felt the need to interrupt her. He got up and put the remote down leaving the channel on something called a soap opera. He walked up behind her and looked at the picture. It was their graduation day photo. "I remember that day." He said, making Tea jump at his sudden appearance. "Ryou was really excited about it. He said that he didn't have to go to school anymore."  
  
"Yeah. We can go on to college or University or something of the sort if we want."  
  
Bakura gave her a confused look. "College?"  
  
"It is like school only they centered on certain things that you want to do for a job." Tea told him. Bakura nodded his head and rose. Tea finished putting the pictures of her friends in there before closing the album and putting back under the coffee table on the small stand. "Ok, well I need to bath and I do not want you to watch me so how do we do this?" she asked him. Bakura smirked.  
  
"No matter what you do I will have to be in the same room as you."  
  
"You better not watch me Bakura and you have to stay out of the ring so I can see what you are doing!" she said stressed. Bakura smirk grew as he fallowed her out of the room and up the stairs. Tea opened up the bathroom door and walked in. Right now she felt extremely self-conscious. "Um..."  
  
"Look," he said irritated, "I'll just sit on the counter with my back to you." He told her. Tea nodded and watched as he hopped up onto the counter and turned away from her. Tea hesitated for a moment before she bent down and turned the water on. She was tired, in pain, and emotionally drained. She let the water get really warm before pulling the stopper up to let the tub fill. She pulled off her socks first, and then turned to make sure he wasn't watching. He hadn't moved from his spot on the counter. Tea let out a sigh and started to pull off the sweatshirt. She threw the sweater over by the door to get on her way out. She pulled the rind off and put it next to Bakura. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and kicked them off in the direction of the door. She sighed as she looked at her underwear. She cast s look at Bakura before she slipped out of her panties. She threw them at the door. She noticed Bakura shift on the counter. She went over and stopped the water that had now filled the tub. She reached around to her back and grabbed the clasp to her bra. She really didn't want to do this in the same room as Bakura but she didn't have much choice. She pushed the clasp together then slipped it apart and off her body. She threw that over at the door. Bakura shifted again.  
  
Tea put her foot in the water and then pulled it back out. _'To hot.'_ She thought.  
  
"You're talking about the water right?" Bakura asked. Tea blushed.  
  
_'Of course I am!'_ She thought back. Tea put her foot back in and let it adjust. Next she moved her body over the water and let her other foot dangle in the air. She slowly let it ease into the water. Next she slowly bent down and let the rest of her body in the water. She jumped up a little at the heat. She saw Bakura shift again. _'What is wrong with you Bakura?'_ she asked as she slipped into the rest of the water.  
  
**'Nothing,'** was his reply.  
  
Tea shrugged and eased in the water. She grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hand and rubbed it into her hair. She dunked her head in the water and rinsed the shampoo out. She rose up and noticed Bakura seemed uncomfortable again. She sighed and added some conditioner into her hair and let it sit for a while. She grabbed the sponge and got it wet, then she rubbed soap on it till it was all soapy. She rubbed her arms and armpits then went to her legs, being extra careful around the cuts on her arms and legs. She lowered them back in the water and let the soap wash off. Next she moved to her chest. She washed under her breast first then went on to them. Once again she saw Bakura move uncomfortable. "What's wrong Bakura?" she asked out loud.  
  
Bakura let the silence come between them a moment. "Nothing. Are you done yet?" he asked in a voice more raspy than usual. Tea looked at him curiously.  
  
"Almost. Just have to clean off the soap." She said letting herself go completely underwater and put her hands in her hair and rubbed it out. She rose out of the now dirty water and leaned forward and pulled the stopper out of the drain and put it in the corner. She let the water all drain out of the tub before she rose and grabbed a towel from the top of the toilet. She swiftly wrapped it around herself. "Ok, I am done Bakura." She said. Bakura hopped of the counter but didn't turn to face her. She could see his face was slightly red but she didn't know why, or why he wouldn't look at her.  
  
Tea shrugged as she went by the door and bent down grabbing the pile of clothing. Bakura let out a gasp but covered it up with a cough. Tea didn't much notice. She opened the door and walked out into the hall. Leaving the spirit and the ring in the bathroom. Bakura couldn't believe what he had just done. He had watched her through the mirror the whole time. He looked down at his pants. He was hard. He groaned. He returned into the ring so that he could now take care of his problem. He couldn't believe that she, Tea Gardner, was the reason he was the way he was now.  
  
**###############  
**  
Tea put the clothing in the hamper by her door before turning around looking for Bakura. She smiled. Alone. He was probably in the ring in the bathroom. Then she frowned. _'He could have been in another room!'_ She let herself calm down before she did anything else. She looked at her clock and read the time.  
  
Six-thirty.  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out a tank top and some shorts. She turned on her radio to listen for any good songs. She smiled when she came up to one she had heard from Linkin Park, Braking the Habit.  
  
_**Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
**_Tea loved this song it seemed to calm her. Even though it didn't sound like it should. Tea went to her bed and dropped the towel.  
  
**_You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
_**Tea pulled the underwear up her legs and put her bra on. She felt another presence in the room but ignored it. She grabbed the shirt as she let her hips sway to the music.  
  
_**I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
**_She pulled the tight top over her head. _'Why did Bakura chose me. Why not Tristan. And why does he give me so much time to myself. He hasn't even taken over me yet.'_  
  
_**'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
**_Tea pulled the shorts off her bed and slipped them up her legs. She pulled the zipper up and buttoned them together. She let herself get carried away with the song now.  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
_**Tea put her hands in the air and moved her hips and arms together to the beat.  
  
_**I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
**_Tea closed her eyes and spun around all over the room. Her hand went everywhere and danced around.  
  
**_Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
_**She began to get covered with sweat and out of breath as she danced. She didn't feel alone at the moment and she liked that.  
  
_**I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
**_  
She again thought of why Bakura here. He had been so mean to Ryou. Why hadn't he hurt her more than he already had?  
  
**_I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
_**Tea fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling as the song droned on. The clock read seven. Wow time passed by quickly.  
  
_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
  
**_She closed her eyes, and sang alone with the rest of the song.  
  
**_I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight  
_**  
Tea turned the clock/radio off and sat up. She sighed as she got off the bed and rubbed her feet on the pink carpet. She turned to the door and her eyes got large. "B-Bakura?!" He looked at her with the ring in his hand. "How long have you been there?!" she shouted.  
  
"A while." He said tossing the ring on her bed and stared at her. Tea blushed bright red as she picked up the ring and put it around her neck.  
  
Bakura couldn't look at her. Images rushed to his head. Usually this wouldn't bother him but she was different. He scolded at himself. Again she made him think differently on things, and he had only been around her for a day. He went into the ring.  
  
Tea looked at him confused as he went into the ring. She grabbed it and put it around her neck. This time though it didn't go into her body. She went out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. "Hungry." She said as she looked in the cabinets. Tears appeared in her mind as she remembered the last time she was getting food. "That's it." She said slamming her fist on the table making the cuts on her fist to scream in pain. She grabbed her hands and put them to her mouth sucking on them as a reflex. She hissed as she let them drop.  
  
For some reason she had an urge for steak, really red steak, undercooked steak. Tea went to the freezer and pulled out a huge steak. She licked her lips as she pulled it out of the zip lock. She put it in the microwave to defrost and set the oven temperature as she waited impatiently.  
  
**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
**  
Tea jumped as she heard the phone ring next to her head. She grabbed it and put it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Tea." Tea smiled. Her best friend never left her alone.  
  
"Hi, Yugi." She replied.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing really. Right now I am making myself a steak. What about you?"  
  
"Well me and the guys are going to go looking for the person with the ring now. When Ryou woke up he didn't have the ring and told us he didn't remember anything for the past couple weeks. So Bakura must have given the ring, or forced it to someone, recently, like when he disappeared the other night." Tea froze in fear not saying anything. Yugi was going to point the finger at her she knew it. To her surprise he didn't. "He wouldn't have chosen you since Yami is always keeping an eye on you..." _'Good job Yami.' _She thought sarcastically. "anyway Tea, can we meet up in a few hours at Kaiba land?"  
  
"Sure, see you then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
_Click_  
  
Tea hung up the phone. "Surprising how they wouldn't suspect me when I am the person who actually has the item." She thought.  
  
"Hence another reason I chose you." Bakura said. Tea nodded and turned to the microwave that just dinged.  
  
She pulled it out and was about to drain the blood when she heard Bakura: "Don't, the blood gives it good flavor." Tea nodded as she poured the steak and blood on a tray and put it in the oven. Bakura appeared nearby and smirked. "It is good to have someone around who can cook." He said.  
  
"Why Bakura, I do believe that was a compliment." She said with a smirk of her own that surprisingly resembled Bakura's.  
  
"Take it as you wish." He said leaning on the wall. Tea rolled her eyes as she sat on the chair nearest the oven.  
  
"How long does it take to cook the steak like the way we want it, or more like you want it?" she asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Until the edges are brown." He said. Tea sighed and began playing with the ring around her neck. She slipped it off her head and took it with her to the living room where the news was on from when he left the TV on hours ago. Tea put the ring on the coffee table and sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started looking for a good movie. She stopped when she came to Lord of the Rings.  
  
"You will like this Bakura." She said as she got up and went to keep an eye on the steak in the oven. Bakura plopped down on the couch and stared at the screen. Little people running around with hairy feet. A tall man with a pointed hat and white robes. Interesting.  
  
Tea in the other room stared into the small window in the oven door at the steak. She smiled as she noticed the edges getting darker. She turned off the oven and got a pot holder to pull it out. She put it on the top of the stove and grabbed a plate. _'Does Bakura eat?'_ she wondered.  
  
"No, what you eat I eat also." He shouted from the other room. Tea shrugged and got a fork and knife. She cut a big piece and bit it, the juices running all over her face. She licked it all off once she swallowed the hunk of steak. Tea smiled and gave up on the knife and just bit the rest of the steak and chewed. Tea licked the rest of the juice and got up to put the dish up. She turned the water on and got some soap and cleaned it up. Tea put it on the drainer and left to join Bakura in the watching of the movie.  
  
**################  
**  
"That was a long movie." Bakura told her as he got up and stretched after three hours. Tea smiled.  
  
"Wait until you see the other two." Bakura smirked as he looked at the clock.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going to meet your boyfriend by now?" Tea turned red, not from embarrassment but from anger.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend and....... Oh no is it already that late?" she said panicking and getting up. She grabbed the ring and slipped it on. It already was a routine of where she went it goes. "Come on we have to go!" she shouted grabbing her purse from the hook on the wall.  
  
"Glad you care." He said. Tea turned the TV off and ran to the door Bakura close behind. Tea started running on the sidewalk since Kaiba Land wasn't that far away from her home. Bakura returned into the ring and let it merge into her chest. Tea ran up to the entrance to see Tristan, Joey and Yugi already there. Tea, for some unknown reason, glared at the puzzle hanging around Joey's neck.  
  
Tea shoved the thoughts out of her head and walked up to the gang and smiled at them as they welcomed each other. Tea wished she had a rubber band to put her newly long hair up in a ponytail. It was too hot outside today.  
  
"Tea, glad you could join us." Tea knew that voice.  
  
"Y-Yami?" she asked. _'Can he tell that you are near, Bakura?'  
_  
**'Probably, but he wont know it is you, yet.'** Tea sighed. True eventually they would find out, just like they did with Ryou. Tea didn't want to be alone all the time like Ryou was. She had to keep it a secret as long as possible.  
  
"Hey, Tea." He said. It was strange hearing this coming from Joey. His hair was darker and eyes wider. Yes, this was Yami. Tea tried to smile but it fell. Bakura wasn't happy, and his mood was rubbing off on her. "Let's go searching, shall we?" Yami knew something. Tea and the others nodded and followed his in the building. "I know he is here somewhere I know it." Tea paled, but her skin was already pale which made her look sickly.  
  
"Are you ok Tea? You look kind of sick today, you feeling well." Yugi asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"Yea Yugi just kind of off today." 'Because my parents left me. I could try to call them but, what will I say?' Tea felt tears in her eyes again and quickly turned away. "I need... um... a phone!!" she shouted running to the back of the room where a phone was. She didn't want her friends to know her parents left. They wouldn't leave her alone then. She got in a bathroom by the phones and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Call them." Bakura told her. Tea nodded as she dialed the number. Then she waited.  
  
_And waited.  
_  
_**And waited.  
**_  
Tea got the answering machine. She hung up the phone and put her head to the wall. This was not the place for her to have a breakdown. Tea wiped her now visibly red face. They would tell she was crying and upset. Tea put her phone up in her purse.  
  
_'Bakura?'_ she asked.  
  
**'What?'** He asked. Tea jumped a bit.  
  
_'I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to take over for a while.'_ Bakura gave her a confused look from the soul room. _'I need to be alone.'_  
  
**'Yami will be able to tell it is me.'**  
  
_'Please.'  
_  
**'Fun.'** He thought as he let himself and Tea switch places. "Well lets see how this goes." He said looking at himself in the mirror. He let out a low whistle. He liked the look. It was strange being in her body when he was a male.  
  
Tea on the other hand was wiping away her tears in the soul room. She looked at the large room inside her body that she never knew existed. Tea felt herself heat up but she thought nothing of it at that moment. She walked around the small room and frowned as the pit of her stomach felt all bubbly. Tea couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. Tea needed to know what was wrong with herself. Tea looked out to see if Bakura was doing anything to make her feel this way. As she looked in the mirror she gasped.  
  
**"Bakura!"** She yelled.  
  
**#############**

**   
  
**  
**To Be Continued****   
  
What could he be doing? Hope you like this chapter. Too much? Hope not. Oh well review if you want to.Melimea **


	3. Chapter Three

**Well now for chapter three. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last two. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even if I did you wouldn't believe me. And I am not a liar.**

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter. Not a lemon thought. That is reserved for later. Hopefully much later. What would you expect if you where sharing a body with a person of the opposite sex? So if you do not like to read that kind of stuff then you should not read this chapter.**

**'Blah'-the person in the soul room talking.**

_"Blah"-Person on the outside talking or anyone talking._

**And I must remind you this is a Bakura/Tea fic.**

**Chapter Three  
**-

-

-  
Tea stared wide-eyed at the image in front of her. She remembered what her mother had told her what most guys thought about most of the time, and she hade hoped that there where exceptions, and there where, but Bakura wasn't one of them, the sick hentai! Now she knew why she felt like she was floating and such......  
  
**HE WAS TOUCHING HER!!!** This was one of the worst time he could be doing anything of the sort. The reason why he was doing this she didn't know.  
  
**AND SHE WANTED TO KNOW!!** **'BAKURA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!??'** Bakura smirked as he let her hand drop.

_"Why Tea, whatever do you think I was doing?"_ he said teasingly with a huge smirk plastered on her face, which for once didn't look that bad. Tea was out of breath and red. What he did to her body out there only affected her in the soul room, not the one outside. That would explain why she looked the way she did in there. She instinctively put her head back and moaned when he reached up and squeezed on of her breast.

**'B-Bakura. STOP. People might come in and see, and I have a feeling that Kaiba has cameras in here!'** she shouted blushing and breathing hard. Bakura smirked and straitened her clothing; he cleared his throat and put on one of her normal expressions.

_"Whatever you say."_ He said imitating her voice perfectly. Tea sighed and sat on the soul room's floor. Tea lay back and sighed. She liked that feeling but not coming from him. She groaned in irritated at that moment and pulled herself up. She would get him back for that later, she smirked, oh yes, I will.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bakura took a deep breath before he opened the bathroom door. He needed to convince Yami that he was Tea. He let out the breath and stepped outside.

All of Tea's friends where standing out there with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you ok Tea?" the short boy asked.

"I just felt a little off Yugi that is all, I am fine now." Bakura replied in Tea's voice. He hid a grimace and the way he had to act around all of them. His gaze looked at all her friends. It sopped on Joey. He glared openly though at him. That was the body that Yami now rested in. _"Tea."_

**'WHAT!?'** Bakura smirked. Oh yeah. He made her mad.

_"Does Yami make you blush?"_

**'Only if he does something that embarrasses me. I got over my crush on him a long time ago.'** Bakura sighed. Good, he wouldn't have to blush. **'Someone else does though.'** Bakura tensed.

_"Who?"_ Tea didn't answer right away, but she knew that he would find out on his own eventually and that would be even more embarrassing than telling him.

**'It is...'** But she was interrupted by Yami.

"Tea? You sure. You seem to be zoning out a lot." Bakura inwardly groaned.

"Of course Yami. I feel great." He said walking up to them.

_'How do you walk in these shoes, woman?!'_ he told her through the link as he grabbed her foot after he slipped. Ryou looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He remembered Bakura all to well. Something about her at the moment reminded her of him. He just shrugged and called it paranoia.

"Are we going to go looking guys." He asked in his heavy British accent.

"Yea Ryou." Tristan said as they began moving throughout the large building.

"I know he is here. And close. I can since him. And he is very close." Yami said. Bakura tensed unnoticeably to everyone but Ryou.

"Guys I need to speak to Tea, well catch up later." Everyone nodded as 'Tea' and Ryou stayed behind.

"So, _'Tea'_, what are you not telling me?" Ryou asked.

Bakura tensed. Why wouldn't my old host not remember me? He thought sarcastically. "What are you talking about Ryou?"

"Come now, Bakura, you don't think I would forget you so soon now did you?" Bakura let himself be known at the moment.

"I would have guessed you would be the first to realize it is me." He said smirking. Ryou nodded.

"Why Tea?" he asked.

"She is close to Joey and she is more fun to mess with."

**'Hey!'**

"And she is easier to get along with than you, in ways. She hasn't had a mood swing, yet. And she is far better looking than any of the others."

**'Why that sounded like a compliment, Bakura.'**

_"Shut up Tea."_ He snapped out loud.

"So she talks back?" Ryou said with a smirk. "Why don't you just knock her out like you did with me?" Ryou said a smile growing. Bakura blushed slightly but tried to make it go away with no avail. Ryou took a step back and stared at his old Yami. "What are you up to Bakura?" he questioned.

"You will find out soon enough." Bakura said before turning and walking in the direction of the others. "If I were you Ryou, I would keep my mouth shut." That was a warning not a request. Ryou snapped his mouth shut and prayed that Bakura wasn't going to do anything stupid. Ryou ran to catch up to him and walked back with him to the group.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I swear he is here." Yami said as they walked out of the building after searching for hours.

"Maybe it is another spirit." Bakura said. Yami turned his head in the direction of Bakura.

"Tea, I really doubt that there are any other spirits near here." Yami turned back to the others. "We should go home, we can look later." He said waving before switching back to Joey. "Hey all." He said. Everyone greeted him and said their goodbyes and went there separate ways.

Bakura walked down the street wondering what to do next.

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

Bakura jumped when he heard Tea's phone ring. He opened her purse and stared at the phone. **'What am I supposed to do?'**

_'Give me that!'_ Tea said irritated still. Bakura and Tea switched, Tea pushed the green button and put the cell phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Tea." Tea gasped. The one person she didn't want to speak to when she had an evil spirit in her head.

"Hi Kaiba." She replied. Even after all these years Tea couldn't call him Seto, only if he was to tell her to. She felt herself blush and found Bakura putting two and two together. "What is it you need?"

"I was wondering if you might be able to watch Mokuba for a while tomorrow. I have to travel to Tokyo for a business meeting and I don't trust anyone else." Bakura smirked in her head. **'So this is the guy?'** Tea turned her head.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. What time should I get there?"

"I'll send the limo at nine in the morning, if that's ok. I'll pay you back somehow Tea, I promise." With that he hung up. Tea turned the phone off and put it in her purse. Bakura was about to say something but Tea beat him to it._ "Shut up Bakura!" _she said.

Bakura chuckled in her mind. **'You fell for that man!?'** He let out a howl of laughter while clutching his stomach. **'What would the others say?!'** He continued before bursting out laughing again. Tea blushed furiously.

_"Bakura please, SHUT UP!"_ she yelled loudly making people around her look at her as if she was crazy, which at the moment she was. _"Bakura please."_ She pleaded with him. Bakura continued laughing in the soul room as Tea groaned and continued walking down the street towards her home.

**'Care to tell me why you like him?'** Bakura asked still chuckling. Tea blushed even redder now.

_"Not the place to talk about this Bakura."_ She mumbled under her breath. Bakura smirked.

**'Another thing to add to my do later list.'** He said. Tea blushed when she thought of what might also be on his 'list'.

_"Whatever Bakura."_ She said walking to her home wanting to be alone, yet knowing she never would be with him around.

**'Nope. I am not going anywhere.'** He said. Tea sighed and rubbed the sweat off of her head. **'Aww, does someone hate the heat?'** he smirked. Tea scolded as she went through the gate of her house. She got her key out and unlocked the door. She closed the door and went to the thermostat and turned the air on. It was one and it was hot.

_"God, Bakura how were you able to handle the heat?"_ she said falling on the couch and waving a hand trying to get rid of the heat. _"You know if you weren't here I could just wear my underwear around."_ Bakura appeared on the coffee table.

**'So. Pretend I am not here.'** Tea blushed brightly. _"Pervert!"_ she yelled throwing a pillow at him, but it went right through him. Tea looked surprised. He shrugged and moved around. Tea just lye back on the couch and fanned herself. Tea let out a deep sigh. _"You know I hate you a lot right now!"_ she said getting up and throwing the ring on the couch. She took one look at him and then glared. _"Stay."_ And with that she turned and climbed the stairs.

**"What am I now, her pet dog?"** he thought as he plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He stared at the show that was on. On the bottom of the screen the name of the show flashed. _**Today on Jerry Springer: Family Secrets!**_

**"I wonder what this is about."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

Meanwhile upstairs Tea was looking at the clothing she was about to put on. A very loose yellow tank top and blue jean short shorts. She sighed and put them on her bed turning around making sure Bakery wasn't in the room. When she was sure he wasn't there she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. She put it neatly on the bed and looked at her bra. Should she wear it under her tank top? She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so she wouldn't. She reached behind her back and felt for the latches. She turned around one more time making sure that Bakura wasn't there in the shadows. She let out a sigh of relief. Lately he had proven to be a worst pervert than Joey was when he was around Mai. Tae pulled the bra off and put it on the bed. She looked down at her breast and frowned. She always thought they wear small and round. Her mother told her to be patient but she hated to look at them every time she changed. She sighed and picked up the tank top. She slipped it on over her head and pulled it down. She already felt cooler but she was still all sweaty. She slipped out of her jeans next and folded them and put them on her bed next to her other clothes. She got the other shorts and pulled them on.

Tea grabbed her clothing and hung them neatly in their place in her closet. She was always neat. Oh how she hated that habit of hers. She closed her closet and went to open her window to let in some air. She then went to turn on her fan and turned it on to her. Never would her parents let her do this. It felt much better than the air conditioning. She repositioned her fan at her bed and she fell onto it. Ahh. Now this was nice. Now on to sleep.

And sleep she did.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bakura's eyes were huge. THAT was the most INTERESTING show he had ever seen. What are these Americans thinking?! He turned the TV off and waited.

_And waited._

"What is taking that girl so Ra damn long?!" he exclaimed as he rose and grabbed the ring. He grabbed the railing and walked up the stairs. Once he got to the room he had gotten to know as hers he put his ear to the door. He had already made her furious once this day, he didn't plan on making her hate him. She was the only person who he could talk to. And after 5000 years of being alone he did not want silence. Ryou had been decent at conversations but Tea was interesting. When he didn't hear anything but the fan going he shrugged and walked through the door. Ahh the power the ring gave him.

Tea was snoring lightly on the bed. Her arms spread out hanging over both sides. Such a small bed. Her right leg was propped up slightly and the other was hanging over the side with her hand. She had an even rise and fall of her chest. She seemed to mumble every now and then saying small things. He walked over to her and frowned. This was cute. She was drooling as well on the side of her face.

Delightful. He thought sarcastically. Her tank top reveled quiet a bit of neck and shoulder. He could see the sweat being pushed over by the fan. Surprisingly she was shivering even though she complained about how hot it was. He sighed as he let his heart go slightly soft. He walked up and turned the fan off and turned back to the sleeping girl. He sighed and put the ring on the small table crowded with stuff by her bed. He then returned to the soul room stored in her soul.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tea woke with a start. She felt extremely well rested yet tired. She didn't feel the fan on her anymore and turned to it. Wiping the rest of sleep out of her eyes she rose from her bed and walked over to the fan and turned it off. She turned to the clock and frowned. She had been napping for five hours. It was seven o' clock. Her stomach let out a loud and long growl. Tea blushed and put a hand on her stomach. She sighed and sat down. She looked around and not seeing Bakura around or knowing he was in the soul room and got comfortable on her bed and closed her eyes. She remembered Yugi tell her he was able to get into the soul room and talk to Yami and times so she wanted to see if she could get into Bakura's soul room, and now hers. She concentrated hard on the room and cleared her mind to only think of the room. She felt herself floating and let her eyes snap open. She was there.

_Yeah!_

She looked at the bed in the corner. The shelf. A mirror. A closet. And a door that she had discovered to be locked. She felt another presence near but she couldn't place it. Was Bakura in here? She felt tanned hands snake around her waist and jumped when they linked in the front.

"What do you want?" said a raspy deep voice. It was most defiantly Bakura.

"I-I-I didn't know you where in here." She stammered.

"You didn't answer my question." He said tightening his grip.

"I wanted to see if I could c-come here by c-choice." She said.

"Well looks like you can. Now what do you want." Tea relaxed when he let go of her, she looked around the room before turning to him. She jumped when she found him looking slightly different than before. He was tanner and had a cross scar on the right side of his face. He looked taller and slightly more human that before. He saw her notice his change and smirked. "Like what you see?" Tea blushed and turned her head away. He chuckled and cupped her chin making her look at him. "Now that you're here, what do you want?"

"I think you should remodel this 'home' or 'room'. And I intend to do it for you." Bakura looked slightly bewailed for a moment.

"You do not like my designing?"

"No I do not like you 'designing', as you call it, Bakura." Bakura shrugged and sat on a chair she hadn't noticed before. "Go to it than, woman." Tea looked at him.

"Do things just appear out of nowhere all the time?"

"Only if I want them or need them at the time." He replied. Tea shrugged and set to work. She turned to him one last time to ask.

"Can I do that as well?"

"I guess."

"Good." Tea closed her eyes and a lot of things started to appear all over the place. A few chairs, a table, paint, and other things as well. Tea smiled and went to the shelf. She dragged it away from the wall and into the middle of the room. "Can I change the color with thought?"

"Yes." Tea closed her eyes and the room turned to blue. All the walls did but the ceiling and floor stayed black. Tea also wanted light in the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I like the dark."

"Well I don't." And there was light. Bakura winced and got up.

"You can change whatever you want but not my darkness!" He shouted. Tea took a step back from him. He was starting to scare her again.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you Bakura, please forgive me." Bakura grunted and changed to brightness back, but this time it wasn't as dark. "Thank you." She said softly. And then she returned to work. She put chairs in the corners. Pulled a table into the middle of the room and put two chairs around it. Tea channeled all the light into a light bulb and put it in the ceiling to turn on and off. She clapped and it turned on. She smiled and pulled the shelf over next to the door. She tried to knob again but it didn't budge.

"Hey Bakura, what's in here?" she said pointing her thumb at the door.

"None of you business." He said getting up and clapping twice, turning the light off. Tea sighed and walked over to the bed with a new dark blue comforter instead of the black one.

"What is up with you and the dark?" she asked him.

"As I have told many before you: I _am_ the dark." Tea looked at him.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" he questioned back. Tea got up and looked at her handy work again. Her gaze landed on the mirror.

"What does that do? I never see a reflection in it."

"It lets me see into your dreams and such." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You've seen my dreams?!" Bakura smirked remembering what she was dreaming about a few hours ago.

"Oh yes I have. If I do recall you just had a wonderful dream about a certain C.E.O." he said snickering. Tea blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"God, you saw that?" she said through her hands.

"Yes I did." He said unable to contain his laughter. Tea sat on the bed and rubbed her bright red face.

"This is NOT happening." She mumbled.

"Oh, but it is." Bakura said sitting next to her smirking. "So tell me why do you like him?" he asked.

"This is like girl talk Bakura."

"So, tell me, or must I search your mind?" Tea turned away.

"Well you see, when I was taking care of Mokuba, I started to see him in a new light. He is a loving brother who would do anything to protect him from what he has experienced. And once I got to know him he was nice. And really cute...and why am I telling this to you?!" Bakura smirked.

"Who will I tell?"

"I don't know but once they discover you, you will tell him. I just do not want him to figure out from you. I want to tell him."

"And when do you plan to do that?"

"Eventually." She said.

"Whatever." He said.

Tea sighed and fell back on the bed. Closing her eyes and returning to her bedroom. She opened her eyes and jumped up. _"What do you want for dinner Bakura, hurry up and decide I, am, starving."_

**'Same here. Fish, and steak.'**

_"Do you always eat steak?"_

**"When I can."** Tea smiled and shrugged walking out of her room and down the stairs. She put some fish and steak in the oven and let them cook.

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

**'Do you always get this many calls?'**

_"Yep."_ Tea said smiling and picking up the phone on the wall. "Hello, this is Tea Gardner."

"Hi Tea, it is Isis. I need to ask a favor of you."

"It is according to what it is."

"I need you to let Malik and Odion stay with you for the rest of the rest of the day and part of tomorrow. I swear if Malik does anything I will bury him alive. But can you?"

"Later tomorrow I have to watch Mokuba but I think I can arrange it so they can stay. Why, what are you going to be doing?" Tea could hear a pause on the other end and she didn't like what she heard next.

"Well I am a partner with Kaiba Corp. and all and am going on a trip with Seto to Tokyo and all and I don't want my brother or Odion tagging along and..." Tea felt awful. Isis liked Seto!? Tea didn't hear the rest of the things Isis said but she cut her off.

"Sure just bring them over whenever. Have fun, I need to go I left something cooking bye." Tea said quickly and hung up and put her head on the wall. Yet another thing in her life falling apart.

**'Tea? The food!'** Bakura yelled at her. Tea snapped up and scolded at Bakura's lack of care for her. She went to the oven and switched it off. **'Get the food out woman.'**

_"Get it yourself."_

**'Fine! I will.'** And then he took over and pulled the oven open and pulled the food out with the nearby towel. **"What is wrong with that woman now!?"** he scolded having not listened to the phone conversation. He grabbed a fork out of the drainer by the sink and began eating. He barely got half of it eaten before he heard the bell ring. **"What is that?"**

_'Malik and Odion are here.' _Tea said softly from the soul room. Bakura raised an eyebrow and got up and went to the door. He opened it up and came face to face with one of his only friends that he never would admit that too. Malik's eyes got large as he saw his friend in Tea's body.

"B-Bakura?"

"Y-Yes." Bakura answered mockingly.

"W-What are you doing in Tea's body?"

"Living." Malik nodded not digging in to deep and walked in with a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Odion fallowing not far behind.

"Thanks again Tea, I owe you a big one." Isis shouted from the Jeep she drove parked in front of the house. Bakura just turned without saying anything and let them in. "Tea, come out here and do something to these people." Bakura spoke to Tea through the link. Tea sighed and nodded. She and Bakura then switched with a bright flash. Tea saw the boys and smiled brightly at them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Malik gave her a strange look before smiling back and dropping his bag and sitting on a chair.

"So why are you Bakura's new host?"

"He chose me and I guess because I am really close to Yami and Joey."

"Joey?"

"Yami's new host."

"Oh... so when is dinner? And what will we be eating?" Tea sighed and turned into the kitchen fallowed by Malik and Odion.

"So what do you two want?"

"Oh, no miss Tea. Let me cook as a thank you for letting us stay here." Tea smiled at the bald man and turned.

"I need to make a call, I'll be back later." Tea said as she picked up the phone in the living room, dialing Seto's number while fingering the ring around her neck. "Hello, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp."

"Hi Kaiba."

"Tea?"

"Yea it's me. I have to watch Isis Brother and Odion since she is going on the meeting with you and all and they are staying the night so would you mind if you dropped Mokuba off later."

"I guess so. I don't see why Isis is coming so soon but ok. Would you mind if he spent the night there as well?" He asked.

"I don't mind. Just bring him over whenever." Tea said trying not to sound sad.

"Is something wrong Tea?"

"No nothing, I just, um... I need to go make sure those two aren't burning down the kitchen." She said. "Bye Kaiba."

"Bye Tea." And they hung up. 'So Isis likes the priest?'

"Yea. I think she does." Tea responded sadly. "But she disserves someone after all she has been through." Tea said.

'Do you think he would be able to let her in his life?'

"With a lot of work. I think it will work." Tea said sniffing and walking back to the kitchen. "Wow. That smells good. What are you two cooking?" Malik turned around with an apron on and a spatula in his hand.

"Chicken, and some weird bread thingy." He said. Tea giggled a bit but sat down to make sure they didn't burn anything. She noticed her unfinished fish and steak and grabbed it and stuck it in a plastic bag and put it into the fridge for later. "Would you guys cook enough for four? Mokuba is coming over for the night as well."

"Sure Miss Tea." Odion said. Tea let out an aggravated sigh.

"Please Odion, call me Tea." He just nodded and continued doing something to the dough and sticking things in it. Tea sighed and fell back into the seat.

"He does that to me as well Tea. Just get used to it." Tea smiled and sat back in the chair. Tea was just settling in when she heard her door bell ring. With a heavy sigh she got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door to come face to face with the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp. and his little brother.

**"HI TEA!"** Mokuba shouted running in the house with a small backpack on his back and ran into the kitchen smelling food. Tea smiled after the little boy before turning back to Seto.

"Thank you again for taking care of him for me Tea." He said. Tea tried to hide a blush and mumbled a thank you to him. He smirked down at her before starting his long talk about what Mokuba can have and not have before bed and all the other things he always told her about taking care of his little brother. Tea waved a hand stopping him from continuing.

"I think after all the times I have watched him that I would know how to take care of him Kaiba." She said with a smile. He nodded and yelled into her house.

"Mokuba you better behave and not cause too much trouble."

"Ok, big brother." He shouted.

"I think I'll have more trouble with Malik and Odion than with him." Tea said reassuringly. Seto nodded and turned to go. He stopped on the bottom step and turned back to her.

"I'll pay you back for this somehow Tea."

"I've told you before Kaiba that you don't......" Tea was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips. Tea blushed brightly as he slowly pulled away. "...have to pay me back." She said slowly and breathlessly. He smirked and turned away.

"Bye Tea."

"Bye." She whispered before turning back and going inside. She found Mokuba standing there trying to hold back a lot of laughter. "Mokuba!" She yelped as he latched onto her leg.

"Do you like my brother?" he asked making Tea blush.

"No, I do not Mokuba."

"Than why are you blushing?"

"If any guy where to do that to me I would blush." Tea said. Mokuba sighed and let go of her leg and smiled up at her.

"Do you think anyone will ever like my brother?" he asked.

"I think I know someone who already does."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you after you go clean up for dinner. I think it is almost done." Mokuba ran through the living room into the guest bathroom next to the guest room. Tea could hear the sink turn on and him washing up like she told him to. Mokuba was now tall enough to reach the freezer and he boasted about it a lot to. He was tall for his age. She knew he was going to get even taller if he was like his brother.

**'I thought you liked that fool?'** Bakura said.

_"I did. But Isis disserves him more than I do. I have more chance to find someone, unlike her who doesn't stay in one place long. And they always are working together and all so..."_

**'Why did he kiss you?'** Tea blushed at the memory of it.

_"I don't know. But it didn't mean anything so...Yeah."_ Tea smiled as Mokuba came up to her and jumped up and down.

"So who is she?" he kept asking.

Tea smiled and bent down to his level. "Isis." She said. Mokuba's face lit up and she could tell he was planning. At least he could now be happy. **'Unlike you?'** Bakura asked. Tea mentally nodded. **'You'll find someone.'** He said before going back to do something in the soul room. Tea sent him a confused and curious look before going with Mokuba into the kitchen to see the food.

Tea's mouth watered at the food. Seems they added to what they were cooking earlier. There was pasta, shrimp, potatoes, some salad, bread, and chicken.

"Wow you guys. I hope this taste as good as it looks!" Tea exclaimed as she and Mokuba sat down and began stuffing their faces. Malik laughed as he and Odion also sat down and began to stuff their faces.

Bakura laughed at them all in his soul room.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tea had finally gotten Mokuba to fall asleep in the guest room by twelve o' clock. It was now Sunday. And that boy had far more energy then he could hold. She had no idea how Seto could handle the boy. Tea tucked that small but tall boy in and turned to flip of the lights. She then turned and closed the door behind her walking into the living room where Malik and Odion where still sitting playing Dual Monsters, Malik apparently winning. "Come now Odion, I know you are holding back."

"But you master Malik are a dreadful loser. I do not wish to listen to you rant again." Odion answered him smiling as he drew a card and placed down a trap. Tea smiled at the two as she sat down on the couch in front of them and watched their dual. _"So Bakura, you really don't like Dual Monsters anymore?"_

**'Hell yea. I love the game. I only said that because I didn't wish to speak with the others that night.'** He said. Tea smiled.

_"Good for you. I can't really play that well. I never was good at it. I could beat Joey though so that says something with the people he beat."_ Tea told him boastfully.

**'Than lets dual sometime.'**

_"You think I stand a chance against you?"_ she asked. Bakura smirked.

**'No, but it really gives me an ego boost.'** Tea sighed.

_"Later."_

**'Adding that to my list.'** Tea blushed slightly before turning back to the dual which now had Odion winning with all his traps.

"Ra, Odion, use monsters!"

"But master Malik, where is the fun in that?" Tea laughed with him as he mocked Malik. Tea yawned and then got up.

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning ok? Please don't stay up too late."

"Hey Tea." Malik began. "Where are your mom and dad?" Tea tensed remembering where they were.

"Vacation. A very long vacation." And she left out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Tea walked along the hall and stopped in front of one of the pictures. She fingered the older girl who stood next to her and her family. She hadn't been around for four years. Latest she had heard she had had a baby girl who she named Lyna. Tea let a tear fall.

**'Who is that?'** Bakura's image next to her asked. Tea jumped slightly before whipping the tear away.

_"This is my sister, Crystal. She was married four years ago. She hasn't visited us since she left. She was only eighteen when she got married to Mark. They had a baby earlier this year, but sadly Mark died a few weeks later. She is now a single parent with low pay and bad health. She never came to my mother and father for help. She didn't ever want it. She told me she left Lyna for me to care for if she ever died early."_ Tea said sniffing. _"Lyna is only ten months. I can't bear to know that she is growing up in that bad environment. I hope nothing happens to her. I don't think I could take care of Lyna."_ Bakura nodded and looked at the picture.

**'I had a sister back in Egypt. Her name was Niome. She was with my mother the day the pharaoh destroyed my village.'** Tea wanted to hug him but knew that was a bad idea so she hugged herself.

_"What about your father?"_

**'He was hung. He was the one who betrayed us in the first place. But the pharaoh killed him.'** Bakura said his face turning dark.

_"I am so sorry Bakura..."_

**'Don't,"** he said angrily, **'don't you dare pity me!'** Tea began to cry as he yelled at her. She felt alone. And the only person she could turn to didn't even care. Tea hugged herself tighter and fell to the floor. She was sobbing now. She didn't want the others to hear her but she couldn't help it.

_"They don't love me! If they did they wouldn't have left me!"_ Tea sobbed putting her head in her lap. Bakura looked down at her and felt something snap inside. The one person who cared a slight bit about him was breaking down before his eyes, and slowly drifting away from him. He put a hand in his hair in frustration, fighting in himself at what to do. His Ryou angle won as he bent down and tried to touch her, comfort her. But his hand went right through her.

**'Damn!'** he shouted. Tea looked up at him to see his hand going through her shoulder.** 'Tea, I-I am s...sorry.'** He said with much difficulty. Tea felt more tears fill her eyes as he tried to hug him only to fall face first on the floor.

_"Damn!"_ she shouted echoing his recent words. _"The one time I need comfort and you're willing to give it, I can't receive it. God, are you angry with me or something!" _Tea hugged herself tightly and got up leaning on the wall for support. _"Why can't I touch you?"_

**'It can only happen at random times.'** Bakura told her gravely. Tea sighed and slid along the wall down the hall to her room fallowed by Bakura. **'Meet me in the soul room.'** He told her before disappearing into the ring around her neck. Tea nodded at the empty air in front of her before continuing down the hall. She opened her door with one hand and went to her closet. She pulled off her tank top and got out her spaghetti strap pajama top and slipped it on. She pulled off her shorts and grabbed some blue kitty pajama bottoms and slipped them on over her legs. Tea leaned forward and hit her head on the hanging shoe rack and yelped in pain.

_"Damn it all!"_ she hissed through her teeth. Tea pulled her head away and hissed when her hair got caught in the little loops on the rack. She fingered with it for a moment before getting too frustrated and just yanked it away. By now she didn't feel any pain. She had screaming cuts that had reopened on her arms and legs, a bruised head from the rack, a broken heart from the recent happenings, and a evil Yami taking refuge within her soul. Tea fell to the floor in a new batch of tears. Tea pulled the ring off and threw it at the wall.

It just bounced back at her and landed in her lap, the eye staring right up at her. She wanted her mom. She wanted her dad. She wanted her sister. She wanted to feel loved. Bakura appeared before her looked very distressed.

**'Tea please go to sleep.'** He pleaded with her. Tea turned her head and stood letting the ring fall to the floor. She grabbed her jacket and went to the door out of her room. _"Since when do you care what happens to me? Huh, since when?"_

Bakura rushed after her the ring in his hand. **'TEA!'** he shouted. Tea simply turned down the stairs and to the front door.

"Tea? Where are you going?" Malik asked, jumping up from the couch because of all the noise.

"Out." She said opening the door and letting herself out before slamming it loudly, not caring if she woke Mokuba. Bakura rushed after her going through the door, unseen by anyone but her.

Tea walked swiftly down the sidewalk in the direction of her old school. She hated her life. Nothing was worth all this pain. **'But there is Tea, or else I would have left long before now.'** Tea glared at him as he stepped in front of her stopping her movement.

_"Tell me Bakura, what is worth it?"_ Bakura blushed.

**'Do you know how I survived from Battle City?'** Tea looked uninterested but he knew she was listening. **'Shadi found me and told me that there was something out there waiting for me to find it.'** He said gesturing out into the night. Tea's eyes fallowed his hand gestures. **'He told me that there was a person waiting for me to find and help fulfill. That when I found them I could find happiness.'** His hand went to her face but didn't touch it. **'And I am starting to think that he was talking about you.'** He said looked like a lost child. Tea felt tears weld up in her eyes as she stared at him.

_"He really said all that?"_ he nodded. _"And you think that the person was me?"_ he nodded. Tea let her head fall and cried.

**'Tea, please don't cry anymore, please.**_'_ Tea looked up at him and turned her head at the moon.

_"What does this mean Bakura?"_He didn't look at her but let his gaze fallow hers to the moon.

**'I don't know but I plan to find out.' **Tea let herself go and fell onto the large wire fence next to them that went around the school.

_"You know I don't feel the same way. I once loved Yami, then I had a crush on Seto and now here you are. I... it is all too soon. I-I need some time."_

**'I'll give you that time. Until I get my old body back. Just give me a chance.'** Tea smiled at him bouncing off of the fence and up on the sidewalk. She wiped her face with her jacket sleeve and sighed.

_"I over-reacted didn't I?"_

**'Just a little.'** He said with a smirk. Tea smiled back and looked at a figure she didn't notice before coming close. Tea's eyes got large when she saw who it was. She had seen him before and heard a lot about him, but never really meet him.

He wore a large white turban on his head and wore a creamy tan robe. Up close his eyes seemed empty yet full, as if he had truly seen everything, which in truth he had. Shadi stood before them his eyes boring into Bakura's. "I have discovered an untold truth about you Bakura. As well as a past treasure you lost to the ring." Bakura's eyes got large.

'Where!?' he said.

"I know the path you must take, not the whereabouts."

'How or what way do I go.' Shadi's eyes drifted over to Tea and nodded at her.

"Tea, would you kindly excuse us for a moment." He said putting his key on her forehead and drifting into her mind. Bakura did the same by returning to the soul room. Tea stared at the empty space around her. She felt alone again. She sighed and decided to continue the way she was going somehow forgetting any of that even happened. Tea forgot about the pain and problems Bakura brought. The strange things he did to her, said to her, and the ring hanging around her neck. She was deep in thought trying to remember what she was doing. She didn't notice the moving shadows nearby. The sound of metal hitting metal. She didn't notice anything till she felt herself being pushed into an ally.

Should I stop it here? I want to continue but maybe I can add it to next chapter... Yes, I will leave you in suspense.

-

-

-

**To Be Continued**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hope you liked it. 7,090 words plus what I am writing now. Please tell me it is good. Please don't hate it. . Oh and now for the thank you reviews portion.**

**Thank you!!!**

**I think that is everyone. Hope I got you all down. Thanks again. And please review after reading. More reviews make me update sooner. . Now have 7,307 words yeah. Love you all. Review, review review, oh please review. Thank you.**

**Melimea**


	4. Chapter Four

**Well chapter four is now being written and read. Hope you like it. After you read I would love it if you would review. Thank you.**

**Oh first kiss chapter between the two!! Sorry had to ruin it! **

**Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here.)**

**Chapter Four**

Tea felt herself be pushed into the nearby ally. She couldn't see who the figure about her holding a knife to her pale throat. Tea wheezed a heavy breath as she felt him breath against her. If she let too much air in her throat she knew the blade would cut her. Tea never had felt more terrified in her life, except maybe that one time at battle city when Marik had taken control over her mind. The man looked down at the ring resting on her lower abdomen. "This is a pretty trinket." He said fingering it before letting his finger drift up the chain up to her neck. Tea felt herself struggling to find her breath. "You won't mind if I take it from you now would you?" he said as he yanked it off from around her neck making her shout in pain when the chain snapped. The man held the rind up to the light the moon gave off and smirked. "This is quite lovely. Wonder if you have anymore things like this on you?" he said as he pulled back trying to search her. Tea took her chance and jumped up.

The man looked at her surprised before he smirked and raised the knife to eye level. "Think you can fight me girly. Don't think so." He said jumping at her. Tea felt a burst of energy as she jumped out of the way knocking over a few trash cans against the wall and tripped falling onto the ground. Tea struggled to untangle her legs so she could jump up but the man quickly turned around and jumped on her pinning her on the ground. "Smart little thing aren't you?" he said bringing the knife to her face and letting it slice her cheek to draw blood. Tea felt herself cry as she realized she couldn't get out of this situation. The man led the knife down to her neck leaving a blood path down to it.

"Bakura!!" she screamed into her mind as she man put pressure on the knife cutting the side of her neck slightly.

Bakura jumped up from the chair in his soul room. Shadi did the same looking out through the looking glass that was her eyes, seeing the man with the knife leaning over her and the knife that had blood on it. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' Bakura shouted.

"Help me!!" she yelled. Shadi looked at Bakura waiting to see what he was planning on doing. Bakura closed his eyes and prayed to Ra that he could become flesh.

Bakura found himself standing behind the man who was slowly trying to kill Tea. _His Tea_. His face hardened and he jumped on the man. His prayer had been answered as he and the man rolled off of Tea and into the opposite wall. He punched the man in the face before grabbing the knife and slashing the man's ankle. The man screamed as he grabbed his ankle trying to stop the blood loss he was getting. Bakura looked down at the man with extreme anger showing in his eyes. He grabbed the man's throat and pulled him to his feet.

Tea slowly rose up to her feet and grabbed her throat and slowly walked over to the two fighting men. Bakura had just finished banging the man's head on the wall until they could hear his head make a sickening cracking noise. Bakura dropped the unconscious man on the ground before kicking him up against the wall. Tea walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under her touch before relaxing and turning to her. Tea looked at him with admiration but some terror at what he had just done to that man.

Bakura brought his fingers up to finger her bloody cheek. He traced it having some of the blood come onto his fingers. Bakura looked up at her as he felt her eyes on him. "Thank you so much Bakura. I... He could have ki......." She was cut of by Bakura putting his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"Shh." He said before bending down and kissing her cut. Tea blushed as he slowly pulled away. "Come on. You should be going back now." Tea nodded as he put his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the ally.

"What about the man back there, what are you going to do about him?" she asked. Bakura didn't even look back.

"He can rot in hell for all I care." He said seriously. Tea smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. Bakura smiled and brought his other hand up and ruffled her hair. Tea gasped as she realized something about him.

"Bakura! You are...um...well...solid." She said not finding the right word to describe it. Bakura looked at his hand and touched her face before he let himself let out a half smile.

"I guess I can." He said. "But don't jinx it." He said letting Tea giggle a little. Tea reached down and gasped realizing she didn't have the ring anymore. Bakura looked at her and before she could voice her concern he pulled the ring out from his pocket. Tea's eyes got big for a moment.

"How did you fit that in your pocket?" she asked bewailed. Bakura smirked and shrugged as he pulled his hand away from her back and started messing with the broken chain before he let the two parts of the chain mold together. Tea looked at him amazed.

"The ring and I have many powers within us. Speaking of within us I should go back and finish talking with Shadi." Tea paled and latched onto his arms.

"Don't leave me yet." She said panicked. Bakura looked down at her and put the ring around her neck.

"I will stay with you until you are safe in your home, but then I must return to our conversation." He said as his hand returned to her back, guiding her in the direction of her home, and in a way, his.

As they walked on the sidewalk he looked around. There weren't a lot of people out at this hour. Bakura looked down at Tea and noticed her face was still tearstained and she was slightly shaking. He put his hand on her back up on her arm and rubbed it up and down in a comforting way. Tea closed her eyes, trusting him completely. Bakura frowned at how easy it was to gain her trust and compassion. "You trust far too easily." He whispered in her ear making her eyes snap open. Tea looked up at him before smiling.

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked him.

Bakura put on a serious face before answering. "I have threatened your life more than once and tried to kill your friends." Tea stopped him and looked at the area they where standing in. It was the same spot they had been in when he had told her about his meaning in life. Bakura looked around with wide eyes realizing where they were. "Tea..." Tea nodded her head silencing him.

"This," she said gesturing at the ground but referring to what happened there, "is why I trust you." Tea said smiling kindly at him. Bakura blushed slightly before turning his head away from her alluring eyes. Tea sighed and turned around and started walking back to her house, their house. She looked over her shoulder before yelling at him. "Are you coming or not?" she said playfully. Bakura smirked back before jogging up next to her and walking with her down the sidewalk that led by their house. The two walked up to the door and Tea opened it. Bakura nodded at her before returning to the soul room, to finish speaking to Shadi.

Tea walked through the door taking of her jacket and putting it on the rack by the door. She looked at her top and noticed a small blood stain on the strap. She fingered the cut on the side of her neck and winced at the pain. She pulled her hand back and looked at the blood on it. She needed to dress it soon. She turned around and nearly screamed at the face that belonged to the young Egyptian called Malik. He looked at her intensely before fingering her cheek and lightly touching her neck. Tea felt herself relax under the touch.

"What happened?" he asked softly pulling her up the stairs and in the direction of her bathroom. Tea closed her eyes. Should she tell him? Yes. What would it hurt?

"I...I was jumped and this man...he was trying to get the ring...and he cut me. Then Bakura came and pulverized him." She said smiling at the end. Malik looked at her frowning. He looked down at the ring.

"Just wait Tea. It might get worse Tea, trust me I know." He said looking at the cotton ball he was applying cream to. Tea felt herself fill with pity as she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Bakura will not hurt me Malik. I know he won't."

"How are you so sure Tea? How are you so sure he isn't going to turn on you?!" he asked into her hair. Tea nodded.

"I just know." Malik hugged her back before pulling away and rubbing the cotton ball on her neck. Tea winced at the pain but let him finish. He got a bandage and put it on the cut on her neck. He fingered her cheek and got another cotton ball. Tea grabbed his hand and shook her head. "This one doesn't need it." Malik looked at her for a long moment before putting the things up.

"I want to speak to Bakura." He said. Tea nodded and closed her eyes going to the soul room. She opened her eyes and saw Bakura and Shadi sitting at the table she had put in there the other day. Bakura looked up at her and nodded in acknowledgment. Tea couldn't help but stare at the scar on his cheek. He felt her gaze on his cheek and fingered it.

"What is it Tea?" he asked.

"Malik wants to talk to you about something. I didn't ask what but it sounded important so whenever you are done in here..."

"I am done. Thank you Shadi." He said picking up a key that Shadi had put in the middle of the table and putting it on the shelf. Shadi nodded before turning to Tea.

"It was nice to meet you Tea. I hope Bakura treats you well. So far he is doing a fine job." He said before leaving in a flash of light. Tea looked at Bakura as he walked up to her.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked. Bakura looked at her as if looking for the answer.

"I will tell you later. For now I need to talk to Malik. I will be back. Please don't listen in. Just in case. I have a felling this is going to be personal." Tea nodded as he disappeared going out into her body to talk to Malik. Tea looked at the empty room filling the urge to look at the key Bakura put on the shelf. Not being able to control her curiosity, she walked over to the shelf and felt around for the key. She sighed and pulled her hand back, and then she clapped. The lights came on and she could now see the shelf better. She smiled as she picked up the key and looked at it closely. It was fairly big and had inscriptions on it in a language that she couldn't read. She then noticed the strange way the key was shaped. The key reminded her of the door that was next to the shelf. She walked over to it and felt the urge to try the key, but she was afraid of two things. One; Bakura would be angry with her, and two; what might be found behind the door. Tea sighed and put the key back on the shelf, and clapped turning the light back off.

Tea walked over to the bed and plopped down. She reached under her and pulled the blanket over her. She felt her eyes get heavy and her mind drift. Soon after her eyes fell and she fell asleep.

-

-

-

Bakura stood in front of Malik and was extremely annoyed. Malik was lecturing him, about Tea, no less, and how he should treat her. He didn't want to be told how to treat her. He let out a sigh. Malik looked at him and threw up his hands.

"You're not even listening to me! Bakura, Tea is one of my friends; I will do whatever I can to make sure that she is safe." Bakura looked at him before relaxing a bit.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt her?"

"Bakura, when she came home she was all cut up!"

"But nothing worse. I nearly killed the guy who did this to her." He said pointing at her neck and cheek.

"But she did get hurt Bakura. And I don't know why you didn't stop them sooner. I know you need her to exist but still." Malik was angry. He was already red in the face and his hands were balled up into fist and shaking. "I will kill you Bakura if she gets hurt again." He said through gritted teeth, "She has become one of my best friends. The first person who gave me a second chance when I returned. I will not let you hurt her, or let her get hurt again. I will kill you if you do this again." He said and then turned aground and stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Bakura stood in silence thinking about what Malik had just told him. He didn't stop that man from hurting Tea. Even though he had stopped him from doing more, he still had hurt her. Bakura slammed his fist on the counter making the little cups shake. He pulled back not looking at himself in the mirror. It was the past. He couldn't change that. But he could change the future. He would do what ever he could to protect her. Bakura left the room and walked into hers through the connecting door. He turned on the fan pointing it at the bed, than he got under the covers and pulled them up. The light was already off so he was already in the dark. He closed his eyes and focused on the soul room.

He felt light for a moment before opening his eyes looking into the dark room. Where was Tea? He looked around and saw a lump on his bed. The blue comforter was rising up and down with her breathing. He walked over to her and looked at her face. The cut was still there. He put his hand in his short hair and groaned. He could have prevented it. If he only had been paying more attention. Bakura looked back down and noticed her content face. How it is that she could be so calm after all that he could not understand. He put a hand on her cheek before he slung back and climbed over her to the other side of the bed. Why should he wake her up? She seemed so content.

He sighed as he slipped under the comforter and sniggled in next to her. He put an arm over her side and soon after he fell asleep.

Tea had felt him slip into the bed and had opened her eyes slightly. She felt him snuggle into her and put an arm over her side. She blushed bright red when he did this. Soon she felt his breathing calm and knew he was asleep. Tea turned over slowly, as to not wake him, and looked at his face. He looked a lot calmer than he usually did. He had a small smile on his face, which was not something she saw everyday. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek with the scars on it and slowly traced them. She felt him stiffen a moment before he relaxed under her kind touch. She felt him sigh and his breath mingled with hers. Tea giggled softly at how childish he looked in his sleep.

That giggle didn't go unheard though, as Bakura's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist that connected to the hand that was touching his face. Tea let out a gasp at his tight grip which made him realize who was touching her. His grip loosened and he rubbed her wrist with his thumb. Tea sighed and closed her eyes at the comforting thing he was doing. Bakura moved forward and buried his head in her neck taking in her scent.

Peaches. She smelled like peaches. Tea gasped when he put his head on her neck. He rubbed his nose against it before he rose up to look in her eyes. Tea opened her eyes and stared back at him. Bakura leaned forward slowly giving her the chance to pull away. When she didn't he smiled softly at her and leaned in the rest of the way and captured her lips in his.

At first Tea was started at this but not for long. She put her hand up on his neck while the other stayed on his cheek. Bakura sighed and leaned more into her licking her bottom lip, he wanted in, but he needed her to let him. Tea slowly opened her mouth to him and his tongue swept in slowly going over everything that it could reach. Tea moaned as he continued his assault on her lips and mouth. His hand moved down from her wrist and to her shirt. He played with the straps that held her top up. Tea pulled back slightly getting a breath witch made Bakura move his mouth along her jaw licking and sucking on it. He moved to her ear and sucked on her earlobe making her gasp and moan. Tea put her hands in his hair and pulled at it when she couldn't take much more.

Bakura smirked and moved down to where her shoulder and neck met. He stopped on his path whenever he got her to moan and stayed in the spot giving it extra attention. Tea had her head lying back on the dark pillow, giving him more access to her neck. He nibbled and sucked on her neck making her moan extra loud. Slowly he let his hand slip under her shirt making her tense slightly as his hand moved up. Bakura noticed this and pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

"B-Bakura, I...not so fast." She said. Bakura looked into her eyes and pulled his hand away from under her shirt. Tea smiled sweetly and sat up a bit to look at him at eye level. Bakura smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. Tea put her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Shadi told me where I could find my body." He told her as he stroked her neck after moving her hair. Tea's head shot up and she smiled at him.

"Really? That sounds great. Where is it?"

"You probably looked at the key I put on the shelf." Tea blushed and nodded. Bakura smirked and continued. "The key opens the door over there. It leads to the spirit and shadow realm. In there I can search for my body, well look for where they put it after they put me in the ring. They did it to everyone who had a past life then and still has their item. Shadi couldn't tell me exactly where I could find it." He said.

"How long will that take you?" she asked worried about him leaving.

"I don't know. But I won't give up until I get my body back."

"Does this mean that Yami will get his body back as well?" Bakura's face hardened and he stopped stroking her hair.

"Yes." Tea nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

"What will happen to the items, any changes in them?" she asked changing the subject hopping to make him less tense and forget about her last question.

Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "I don't think so. I hope not. It will be hard to get used to life without them."

"What do you plan on doing once you get your body back?" she asked. She didn't want him to leave, but he had the choice to do whatever he wanted to do. Bakura looked down at her and sighed.

"I-I don't know what I am going to do."

"Bakura, you know you can stay with me as long as you want." Tea said shyly. Bakura looked at her and smiled at her. Tea blushed. That smile did something to her. Bakura leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. Tea had her eyes closed and kept them that way when he pulled back.

"I really think that you where the person Shadi was talking about." He said before continuing to kiss her. Tea instantly opened her mouth but this time she let her tongue wonder. Bakura gasped at her boldness before joining her and tangling his tongue with hers. Tea smiled against his lips and put her hands back in his hair. Bakura slipped his hands around her waist before pulling back and looking at her. Tea kept her eyes closed a little longer enjoying the moment. Soon she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I am glad that, that person is me." She said before pulling him down on the bed next to her, lifting the covers and letting both of them slip under them. "Good night Bakura." She said snuggling into his chest. Bakura whispered a good night and kissed her forehead and then closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

-

-

-

**Well this is somewhat shorter than the others but I hope you liked it still. Please review for me. I want at least 30 to 40 revews in all please. Thank you all.**

**Melimea**


	5. Chapter Five

**

* * *

Well I am updating again. Wow. This is early. If you haven't noticed my updating timing look at my chapters and the reviews. Don't ask why I do it this way, I just do. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or do I? Muhahahahah**

**Started chapter: Tuesday, June 29, 2004**

**Finished chapter: Saturday, July 03, 2004**

'_Blah'-person in the soul room speaking to the person on the outside._

'**Blah'-person talking to the person in the soul room.**

****

****

**Chapter: Five (I think.)**

* * *

****

****

Tea yawned and stretched as she felt the heat of the sun on her. Wait, heat from the sun? Since when did the soul room get sunlight? She opened her eyes and sat up to find herself in her own bed. She could have sworn she fell asleep in their soul room. How did she end up out her? **'Bakura?' **She asked into the soul room. She didn't get a reply. 'Maybe he is still sleeping.' She thought as she got out of the bed and walked over to her fan and turned it off. Tea walked over to the window and looked out. Odion stood out by her garden looking at her flowers. Tea shouted down saying good morning and waved. He looked up and smiled at her shouting hello back calling her Miss. Tea yet again. Tea smiled and left her window walking over to her door and opening it slowly as to not make a lot of noise in case someone was still asleep. She knew of how much Malik slept in. Tea slowly went down the stairs heading for the kitchen.

As she thought Malik was still asleep on the small mattress she had let him sleep on, on the floor. Tea smiled at her friend as she stepped over his sleeping form and walked over to the guest room Mokuba was sleeping in. She slowly opened the door and saw the young boy sleeping soundly. She looked at the clock on the bed stand and shook her head. It was eleven o' clock. She smiled at the boy before leaving and keeping the door open. She slowly stepped over Malik who still slept mumbling in his sleep, and walked over and into the kitchen.

Tea smiled at Odion who stood in front of the stove cooking something that smelled extremely good. She walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch and continued mixing the food. "Good morning Miss Tea. How did you sleep? I hope it was a pleasant night." Tea smiled. 'It was.' She thought.

"Good morning to you too Odion. I slept wonderfully. How about you?" she asked smiling at the tall bold man. Odion smiled at her.

"I slept quite pleasantly Miss. Tea. I am afraid that young master Malik and young master Mokuba are still sleeping. I think they should wake up soon. Maybe." He said slicing a carrot and adding it to the pot.

"What are you making? Is it soup?" Tea asked as she sniffed the air. Odion put the lid on the pot and turned to her and smiled.

"Why yes it is. I hope you don't mind me cooking. I usually do it at home, it is a habit." Tea smiled and waved it off.

"That's ok. I don't mind getting a break from cooking. So tell me when does Isis get back from her trip? Is it before Kaiba?" She asked.

"I believe she will get back later tomorrow a little before Mr. Kaiba. He is supposed to speak with more people then she is, being as his company is much bigger and has more investors and such." He said getting a ladle and mixing the soup. Tea smiled and started to turn and leave but before she could Odion asked her something she wasn't prepared for. "Master Malik told me you now house Bakura." He said.

Tea stopped and turned back to see him staring at her. He didn't put a Mr. or master in front of his name. He didn't have and respect for him. "I-I do."

"Has he harmed you? Why did he pick you?" He pried. Tea decided she might as well answer his questions truthfully and get it over with.

"If you don't tell the others I will tell you." Odion nodded. "He hasn't harmed me-"

"Explain the scar on you cheek and the bandage on your neck." He pointed at. Tea reached up and rubbed her bruises.

"I was attacked the other night. Bakura saved me before he could do anymore." Odion arched and eyebrow but nodded for her to continue. "I think he selected me because he knew he could trust me. I will not tell Yami and do not plan to. Ryou, Malik, and you know that he is resting within me. And I hope to keep the number small."

"May I speak with master Bakura?" Tea smiled. He called him master. Was it because he saved her? Tea nodded at him.

"Give me a moment." She said as she closed her eyes and descended to their soul room.

She opened her eyes and looked around trying to locate Bakura. When she didn't find him she started to panic a bit. "Bakura?" she asked, clapping and turning to light on. She ran over to the shelf and looked for the key. "He wouldn't leave without telling me goodbye to me, would he?" she didn't find the key and felt herself start to cry a little. "Of course he would. Why would he tell me goodbye? He doesn't care about me anyway, I am just his vessel." She put a hand in her hair and sat in a chair by the table. She looked at the large door and glared. She sighed and put her elbows on the table to prop her head up. "Couldn't you at least say goodbye to me Bakura?" she whispered whipping her face of her tears. "Do I really mean nothing to you?" she said slamming her hands on the table. She let out another heavy sigh and rose.

Walking over to the door she traced the inscriptions on it down to the knob. She tried turning it only to find it closed. She sighed and put her head on the door. "Be safe Bakura, I need you now." She said closing her eyes to return to the outside world.

* * *

Bakura had sent Tea back to the outside world after she fell asleep. He couldn't let himself say goodbye knowing she would want to come with him and cause danger to herself in the shadow realm. He didn't want her to be hurt again because of him not paying attention to her. He had been floating around for hours now.

The shadow realm was not what one would expect. One might picture it to be dark and empty. But it was really far from it. It was more of a dark purple with dark pink in some spots. Everything ever sent to the shadow realm was there. Doors floated around only able to be opened with a key.

Bakura only was worried about one thing here. Running into Marik. He did recall Yami sending Marik to the shadow realm. And he could be anywhere. Who knew what he might do if he saw someone he knew. Especially one who had a key to get out.

Bakura put a hand in his hair out of frustration. "What if I run into the pharaoh?" he sighed and put his hand on the key that hung in one of his large pockets. He remembered what Shadi told him about the door he was looking for. 'The one that you expect the most but also the least will lead you to your body.' He had told him. That was like trying to pick an cow in a black and white movie, he thought sarcastically.

The last time he saw a door it was the one leading into his soul room. "That was hours ago!" he said in aggravation. He looked down and smirked at what he saw. It was the stool that he sent to the shadow realm, when he first had Ryou's body, because it was in his way. That was a while ago. Bakura shook his head and continued floating throughout the realm of shadows and evil.

Bakura rejoiced as he came upon a door. It was yellow and had a moon crescent on the top. He pulled out his key and stuck it in the keyhole. The door opened which didn't surprise him. The key fit into any door, but only one would have his body. He turned the knob and pushed on the door making it open. A bright light came out from the room making him wince after being in the dark for so long. He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. He pulled the key out of the keyhole and put it back in his pocket. He stood on the solid ground in the door and waited for his eyes to adjust.

Once they did he lowered his hand and looked at the scenery. In side the door was a large oak tree with a long cemetery stretching behind it filled with grave stones. Bakura sighed. Was he looking for his name? It couldn't be that easy so what was he looking for. He slowly closed the door and walked up to the tree and put a hand on it rubbing it up and down.

The shadow realm never stopped amazing him. He looked over at the gravestones and started walking out. He looked at the first stone and read the name.

_Andria Stenforn. _

Bakura sighed and moved to the next.

_Stan Isenburg._

"This is going to take a while." He said going to the next one.

_Alexas Mostemer._

* * *

Tea opened her eyes and looked at Odion. "Sorry he can't speak right now, but I can take a message." She said trying to kill her sadness. Odion smiled at her and turned off the soup and put a lid on it.

"That is ok Tea. I will talk to him later if I must. So are you hungry?" Tea smiled and went over to her to her cabinets and pulled out four bowls and put them on the table then reaching in a drawer and pulled out four spoons.

"Sure am. And I bet the others will be too once they wake up and smell the food." She said smiling at him. Odion smiled back and got a bowl and spoon then pouring some soup in his bowl with the ladle. Tea did the same and fallowed him to the table to sit and enjoy their breakfast or maybe since it was twelve, their lunch.

Tea heard the ruffling of sheets in the living room and a long yawn that ended as a groan. "Malik's awake." She said smiling at him as he walked in with his eyes half open and clumsy movements.

"Soup." He said as he poured some into a bowl and plopped down in a chair next to Tea. Tea giggled at him morning antics and continued to sip her soup. Odion nodded at Malik before he continued sipping his soup. Tea wondered how much longer till Mokuba woke up. She started to put another spoonful in her mouth when...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Tea jumped spilling her spoonful on her lap making her scream and jump around fanning herself. Odion jumped up and grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. Tea dabbed at herself trying to cool off as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tea Gardner speaking." Tea said formally as she tossed the towel into the sink. Tea gasped at who was talking to her.

"Tea dear? Is that really you? Oh Tea we Miss you so much! Are you ok? Nothing bad is happening right? You haven't thrown any parties have you?" It was her mother. Tea felt herself once again start to cry. 'Man I cry too much.' She thought.

"Mommy?" she asked making Odion look up at her, Malik still to asleep to notice anything. "Is that you?"

"Yes dear it is you mom." Tea smiled through her tears and hugged herself with one hand while the other held the phone then she started leaning against the wall.

"Hey mom, I am great, now that I got to speak to you. I haven't thrown a party but I do have some friends staying with me for a while. How are you dad and whoever you are staying with?" she asked.

"I hope you and these friends aren't breaking anything!" her mother said in a stern voice. Her voice started to soften though as she spoke. "We are with your aunt Shanta and uncle Venx in Kyoto right now. We are all doing great. Sorry for not calling sooner but we have been extremely busy here. You know dear, we are really sorry..."

"I know, I shouldn't have said and done those things, and now I won't see you for years." Tea sobbed.

"..." her mother didn't know what to say.

"Tell dad I love him, and Shanta and Venx too. I love you mom."

"I love you too Tea. I hope you are well and all. Don't worry about bills for now. We are taking care of those ok. Just get a job and get into a good college. We love you Tea. Bye."

"I love you to. Bye." She said as she hesitantly hung up. Tea didn't turn around but she knew that Odion and Malik both where watching her.

"Tea?" Malik asked. Tea smiled. 'Finally awake I see.' She thought wiping the tears away and turning back. "Why are your mother and father gone?" he asked.

"Business." She said sitting back down next to him.

"For a year?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, maybe more." She said sipping the rest of her now cold soup from the bowl. Malik looked at her a moment longer before he shrugged and continued sipping his soup. Tea rose and pulled his bowl and hers into a pile and put the spoons in the top one before she walked over to the sink and put them in. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me." Tea turned to look at Odion. "You go wake up young master Mokuba." Tea nodded and left fallowed by Malik. Once she was in the living room Malik sat on the mattress in front of the TV and turned it on. Saturday cartoons. Tea smiled. He never got those in his childhood so let him have them now. Tea continued on her way to the guest room. She walked through the open door and up to the sleeping boy. How could he sleep so long? She asked herself as she sat on the end of the bed staring at the young Kaiba. He really didn't seem to be a Kaiba. She wondered what his real last name was. She shrugged and leaned forward and shook his shoulders.

"Mokuba, you need to wake up. You don't want to sleep your whole Saturday away." She said. Mokuba stirred a little before his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He stretched before he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Tea? What time is it?"

"Twelve o' nine." She said patting his head. "Do you always sleep this late?" she asked laughing at him and his messed up hair. Mokuba blushed and rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"Only on Saturday's. I don't know why, I just do. Every other day that isn't on the weekend I can wake up about seven, no matter how late I am up. But _never_ on Saturdays." He said putting his feet over the side of the bed, which surprisingly touched the floor. "What's for lunch?" he asked standing up and walking out the door. Tea giggled. She got up and tensed as she felt the ring bounce on her chest. 'Bakura please be safe.'

* * *

Bakura sighed. He had been searching for what felt like forever. He only had a row lest and then he could leave, most likely bodiless.

_Shank Lee._

Nope.

_Kiko Ventel_

No

_Teana Garten._

He froze. That name. It sounded so familiar. Why did he feel like he knew that person? He shook his head. No. He was looking for his body, not searching through his past. He walked on. Only two more.

_Yuli Oklen_

No.

_Brandon Stel._

He groaned. Not one of these stones where his. He turned and walked over to the door clutching the key in his pocket. With his luck he would be here for years. He stopped when he remembered something Shadi told him. His body was with Yami's. If he found Yami than....No he wouldn't stoop that low as to fallow that wasted pharaoh. He slammed the door behind him and felt himself start to float again.

Bakura stared all around him looking for another door. He spotted one a few feet away and turned toward it floating in that direction. This door was green and had a dog carved on it. Bakura unlocked it and stepped in. This one wasn't as bright as the other but he felt at peace in the strange place. It was a dark room filled with caskets. The room kind of reminded him of something he saw from a vampire movie.

He walked in and froze when he felt another presence in the room. He didn't close the door! He turned and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Marik!?"

* * *

Tea felt herself jump slightly as some ones name pop into her head for some reason.

Marik.

Why that was so important at the moment she did not know but she couldn't get it out of her head. She shrugged and fallowed Mokuba out of the room as she continued to finger the ring around her neck. She exited the room and smiled at Malik who was watching something that had a little pink cat and green dog on. She walked silently behind him not wanting to disturb him.

Tea saw Mokuba eating some soup at the table talking to Odion about something. Tea smiled at Odion when he noticed her and walked up the stairs. She went to her room and grabbed a blue tank top and shorts to slip into for the day. Tea quickly changed and folded her pj's and put them up on the shelf in her closet. Tea walked out of her closet and sat on her bed pulling her ring off and playing with the things that dangled from it. 'Could this mean that Yami is also out there looking? What will happen if he runs into Bakura?' Tea sighed. There was nothing that she could do to help him that she knew of at least. Tea sighed and put the ring on and stuffed it under her baggy shirt. Tea looked outside her window and smiled. It was going to rain soon. The clouds were gathering and getting darker. This morning had been so nice. Her smile got bigger as she ran down stairs and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey guys, get dressed and put on a jacket, I have extras in the closet, and meet me outside." Tea sighed running outside and closing the door. Tea turned her gaze up to the sky as she felt a raindrop hit her nose. Tea stretched out her arms and spun around like a little child giggling.

Malik was the first to walk out of the house wearing a blue jacket. He arced an eyebrow when he saw Tea acting like a child. "Do you always do this?" he asked her. Tea spun around her arms still outstretched and soaking wet giggling. Malik smiled softly at her before lowering his hood and joining her out in the rain.

"Yes I do. And I love doing it. Join me?" she said continuing to spin, now in a small mud puddle that formed in the grass. Malik shrugged and outstretched his arms and spun around with her laughing a little.

Odion was the next one out with Mokuba behind him who was laughing at Tea and Malik. Mokuba ran out from behind Odion and joined the two in the rain. Tea and Malik stopped, grabbing at the nearest thing, which happened to be each other to stop the dizziness that fallowed. The two laughed and watched Mokuba who still spun around.

Mokuba stopped and ran to Odion clinging to him waiting for the dizziness to subside. Odion laughed at the three and put a hand on Mokuba's now combed hair. "What is it you wanted to do Miss Tea?" he asked once he stopped laughing.

"Yes, I wanted to take you guys somewhere today." Tea sighed straitening and letting go of Malik. "It is the one place I love going to on rainy days."

"Where is that Tea?" Malik asked putting his hood back on. Tea put up a finger and waved it side to side.

"That, my friend, is a surprise." Tea sighed giggling and turned to the gate opening it and walking out, closely fallowed by Malik, Odion, and Mokuba. Malik stayed close to Tea while Odion and Mokuba trailed behind.

"Where is Bakura and the ring?" he asked. Tea sighed.

"I don't know where Bakura is but the ring is under my shirt." She said sadly. Malik looked at her for a lingering moment.

"He will come back." He said simply before looking ahead of them. Tea looked at him, not paying much attention to where she was going.

"How do you know?"

"He cares about you, somehow, and he will come back to you." He said pulling Tea to the side by the arm out of the way of a fence post. Tea blushed a muttered a thanks. Malik let go of her arm and looked out at a nearby park. "Where are we going? The park?" Tea looked up and smiled. She turned to look at Odion and Mokuba.

"Hey guys, I'll race you to the park." She said turning a running to the park closely fallowed by Malik and Mokuba, Odion deciding to walk the rest of the way, not wanting to run. Malik passed Tea and ran to the tree that was closets to the road. He laughed at Mokuba and Tea as they came in.

"A little slow aren't we?" he said tauntingly. Tea smiled at him and put a hand on the tree.

"Yea, guess I need to start to work out again." 'And since Bakura is gone, I am not as strong as I used to be.' She thought. Mokuba laughed at the two.

"Hey look Tea, ducks!" he said running to them and scaring them all away, but fallowing them wherever they went.

"Why do you enjoy coming here Miss Tea?" Odion asked her once he came up behind her.

"No one is here when it rains and it is really beautiful." She said walking through the forest like park.

Malik looked at all the trees and frowned. "Look at all the trees Odion. Amazing isn't it? I wish Egypt had more of these." He said.

Odion smiled at his young brother and friend. "Yes, I do too." He said before walking through the trees his robe swishing as he walked. Malik sighed. No matter what he told Odion he would never change the style of clothing he wore. Malik ran up behind him and walked with him enjoying the scenery.

Tea and Mokuba where chasing the ducks around the small pond that was in the middle of the park. Mokuba laughed and continued to chase them like a small child as Tea stopped to catch her breath, Malik and Odion coming into the small area. "Come on guys there is a small café around here, somewhere." She said as she dusted herself off and walked over to Mokuba and putting his hood back on and pulling him behind her in the direction she thought the café was in.

* * *

"Marik?!" Bakura shouted as he paled a bit. Marik smirked at him and stepped into the room shutting the door behind him with a loud thud. "How did you find me?"

Marik smirked as he came up to Bakura. "I have my ways. Now my question for you is why _you_ are here?" he asked fingering with the earring hanging on his ear. Bakura looked at the nearest casket and frowned when he found no name.

"I am in search of my body." He said as he lifted the lid to the casket and put it back down when he didn't recognize the body. "And I have yet to find it. Why are you here?"

"Is there no better reason to be with my _friend_?" Marik said with a smirk.

"I am no fool as the pharaoh was Marik. I know you are up to something. And I am not going to help you get out of this place." He said slamming the lid down of another casket that was unfamiliar.

"What if I told you I know where to find your body?" Marik asked. He was baiting him, Bakura knew.

"How could you know where they are? You can't open the doors."

"What if I saw the pharaoh go somewhere and he came out with his body?" Bakura tensed. And he had taken the bait. He wanted to know, but what if Marik was lying. He wouldn't be able to know until he went to the other door. "I know you want to go to this door. And only I can tell you which one. It will take you a long time to find the right one."

"How did the pharaoh find his so fast?" Bakura asked trying to find him to be lying.

Marik fingered his chest. "His puzzle led him to it. It glowed in front of the right door." Bakura grabbed at him chest and frowned when he found his ring to be gone. It was still hanging on Tea's neck. He didn't bring it with him when he departed.

"If I let you escape with me how will you..." he left his words hanging not knowing how to ask.

"I will find my own body there. You may not have known it but I was there as well, I was not just Malik's anger, but also I am a Yami." He said. Bakura sighed. He would be searching for ever if he didn't except Marik's help. "I will not harm you when I escape." He said with his smirk.

Bakura sighed. He had no other choice. Once Marik was out he was no longer his problem. "I will help you escape the shadow realm if you show me where to find my body, and do not harm me or Tea when you return." Bakura said. Marik arched an eyebrow at Bakura.

"Why Tea? Isn't she the pharaoh's whore?" Marik asked.

Bakura looked at the ground not looking up at Marik as he mocked him. "Don't tell me you fell for the little whore?!" Marik said chuckling. Bakura growled low in his throat and jumped on Marik pinning him to the door.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about her!" Bakura yelled at him. Marik's eyes got a little large for only a moment before his smirk returned.

"I guess that is a yes." He said pushing Bakura off of him and stepping out of his way. "The door you are looking for is not really a door it is more like an area in time." Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. Again the shadow realm surprised him. Marik gestured for him to fallow him as he left the room holding the door open. Bakura sighed. How else could he get what he wanted unless he excepted his help.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Hope you liked this chapter. I did. Now to write the next one. Please review, I really need the encouragement. Did anyone ever tell you guys that you _rocked?_ You guys are. Thanks again for not flaming me if you hate this story. And now to the end. Review review review. Thanks.**

**melimea**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey all! Guess what! It is almost my birthday! On the 14th! And then on the 16th it is Demented Insane Spirit's birthday! Wise us a happy birthday! Thank you! And I finally figured out how to put the é in Téa so Yea! Also it is 3000 years not 5000. Currently I am listening to whisper by Evanescene. Yeah Well here is chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Started chapter: Wednesday, July 07, 2004**

**Finished chapter: Friday, July 09, 2004**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did. Conimo is MINE! You want him, you ask first, just like my plot.**

**Pronunciation:**

**Totos: sounds like Two Toes**

**Conimo: sounds like Co-ne-mo**

**Chapter: Six**

**I must remind you that this is a re-post and that I am too lazy to take off certain things.**

* * *

Téa, Malik, Mokuba, and Odion all walked into the small café by the name of Totos. Téa loved this place a lot. They had coffee, cakes, and such. And it was pretty cheap. And with a small Mokuba with them who looked extremely hungry, she needed the cheapness. Mokuba ran up to the counter and started pointing at all the sweets that he wanted and hot chocolate on the side. Téa sighed as she pulled her purse down and started getting out some money.

"Don't worry about it Téa." Mokuba said. "Big brother planned ahead and gave me some money." Téa's eyes got big as he pulled out 'some' money. Man that family was too rich. Téa turned to the other two guys behind her and smiled.

"Well what do you two want?" She asked. Malik looked like he already knew but Odion seemed a little confused.

"What is a Moc-ha?" he asked trying to say the word. Téa smiled at him and let out a small giggle. She had some time to explain things to him.

* * *

Bakura had been following Marik for what felt like forever. He didn't know why he was trusting him, or why Marik trusted him, but if he didn't he might never escape the shadow realm. Another question popped into his head. Once he got his body how would he get out? And why did Marik have a body? Wasn't it the priest Seto who had the rod 3000 years ago? He sighed. Everything was getting confusing now that he had run into Marik, but he didn't want to ask.

"How much farther Marik?" he asked harshly, patients leaving him entirely. He could almost feel the smirk that appeared on Marik's face.

"Not far, _my friend,_ not far. Just keep your guard up. Things seem to get strange, even to me, up here." He said. Bakura didn't quite know what he was talking about but he just continued on his way with him. "Beware of the monsters and traps ahead." Was all he said as his body disappeared into the darkness.

"Marik!?" Bakura shouted. He didn't like this. He may love the darkness, but only when he controlled it and knew what was in it. Now he was slightly nervous. He started moving in the direction that he saw Marik go.

Behind him a large green clawed hand started to emerge from the darkness. Bakura could feel heavy breathing behind him and turned quickly.

Nothing.

Bakura felt a shiver run up and down his spin. Somehow he knew Marik was toying with him. He had tricked him! He didn't know where to find his body! He just wanted to destroy him, into an eternity of pain and suffering. And that was what the shadow realm was. So he had partly succeeded. Bakura turned again. He felt an evil presence, but it wasn't Marik. It felt like a monster.

Two red eyes stared at him through the darkness watching his every move. The monster knew this man. He seemed familiar. As if he had been there when he was sent to the shadow realm.

Bakura turned again and saw the monster coming out of the shadows. It was a huge green snake that had arms with bright red eyes that seemed to look into ones soul. Its fangs stuck out of its closed mouth and tongue slithered out every now and again. It wasn't on anything, yet it slithered over to him wrapping around him once at the feet so he couldn't move.

Bakura knew this monster well. Pegasus had never made this monster, because he never discovered it. Bakura smirked as the monster eyed him with recognition in his eyes. This monster was Bakura's. He was his guardian back in Egypt before he was trapped in the ring, once he was trapped or killed his monster would go to the shadow realm until discovered by its master.

"Conimo." Bakura said looking at the monster. The monster, Conimo, looked at him before bending down and rubbing its head under his chin. Bakura smirked as he heard Marik intake a lot of air. His plan had failed. Bakura let out an evil laugh as he climbed up on Conimo's back. "Welcome back Conimo, did you miss me?" he asked the creature patting the side of its head. Conimo let out a purring and hissing noise as its master pet it. The monster turned it's eyes to where Marik hid. The link had been connected between Bakura and Conimo. They could feel the others emotions and wishes. And at that moment his master wanted to kill this Marik person. The man who told him to eat his master.

"You know what to do Conimo." Bakura said relaxing on the beast. Conimo let out a hiss and slithered into the darkness, to kill the man who tricked his master. If that was possible.

* * *

Téa sighed. It had taken her a long time to tell Odion what everything was. He had settled on a coffee and a small cookie. Mokuba had gotten two cookies, a tall hot chocolate, a scone, and a small sandwich. Malik got a coco and a cookie, peanut butter. Téa smiled down at the small mocha she had gotten and swished the coffee around with the foam she had on top. She loved this store.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" She asked.

Malik was the first to speak up. "Let's go to the arcade!" he shouted as he jumped up slightly. Téa smiled, she loved the arcade, and she bet that so did Mokuba. Mokuba's face lit up and he yelled "Yea" only he had a mouth full of food and it was muffled. Téa giggled at the boy and pat his head slightly messing up his hair.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She said as she finished her drink. "We'll go once we don't have any food left; we can drink out drinks on our way." Odion nodded and Malik continued stuffing his face, soon joined by Mokuba. Téa smiled at the trio and sipped the remainder of her coco. She put her drink in the trash behind her and got up. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going Téa?" Malik asked.

"Bathroom." She said putting her purse on her shoulder and headed to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked up to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She looked like she did before Bakura came along. Her hair was normal, eyes blue, and height was shorter. She put her purse on the counter and walked into a stall. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the soul room.

She opened her eyes and looked at the room. It was dark and scary. More so than it ever had before. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, letting it rise slightly at the sudden weight on the bed. Téa fell back onto it and sighed. She wished she could stay longer but knew she had to leave soon. School had only ended a small time ago and already her life would forever be changed. She put her hands in the air and looked at them. What were her feelings for Bakura? It wasn't love, she knew that, she barely even knew him, how could she love him? She liked him, she knew that much. It might be lust. But she didn't want that. She liked the feelings he stirred in her. They weren't the same as the ones Yami, or Seto brought, they were different.

That made her think. How were Isis and Seto doing now? Had Isis got him to fall for her or what? She sighed. Isis disserved the peace. Téa looked at the door that she knew led to the shadow realm. She looked at the key shaped hole on the door. "Anything can be opened, with or without a key. I just need to figure out how." She said sighing and falling back down onto the bed.

"Bakura, please be safe." She whispered into the darkness.

"Don't worry he is." Téa's eyes got larger as she jumped up clapping letting the lights come on. She screamed as she saw a giant snake and Bakura in the room.

"Ra, woman, must you yell?" Téa blushed and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank God you are ok Bakura!" she yelled into his chest. Bakura blushed lightly as she cried softly on him. "Why didn't you say goodbye!? What does your body look like? HUH?" she asked and shouted at the same time. She paled as the snake behind him shifted on its tail and looked at her strangely. Bakura quickly put a hand over her mouth before she could scream again.

"Téa, this is Conimo, my guardian from ancient Egypt." Téa looked at it through wide eyes before looking back at Bakura. He didn't look to happy.

"I ran into Marik-"

"You what!"

"In there but I lived, I didn't find my body though." He continued. Téa looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just glad you are back Bakura." She said putting her head back on his chest. Bakura hesitantly put a hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Next time I'll say goodbye." He said. Conimo silently slithered into the darkness, disappearing until his master needed him later on, not wanting to disturb the two. "I could have killed Marik again, but we couldn't find him once he left." Bakura said into her hair where his head now rested. Téa nodded and looked up at him.

"At least you are safe, and back." She said smiling. She really did care about him, she just didn't realize in until now.

"You do?" he asked. Téa blushed. Oh yea he could read her thoughts now.

"Yea." She said leaning forward and kissing his cheek tenderly. "But for now I need to get back to Malik, Odion, and Mokuba." She said. Bakura smirked and grabbed her chin.

"They can wait for a while." He said before capturing her lips with his. Téa's eyes got bigger at his sudden move but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes giving in to his wishes. She opened up her mouth and let his tongue in and sighed contently. This felt right to her. Like this was supposed to happen. Soon she found her tongue fighting with his in between their mouths making them both moan. Bakura had one hand in her hair holding her in place and the other on her shirt cupping her breast. Téa felt slightly braver and let his hand slip under her shirt and to her bra. He pulled back and fingered it. "What is this?" he asked, pulling her shirt over her head and looking at the bra. Téa giggled and grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

Bakura gasped as he looked at her face. Her hair was slightly messed up, lips swollen and dark red and eyes slightly dark and half lidded. He let out a low growl as he pounced on her and kissed her pushing her against the wall. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his and put them over their heads so she couldn't do anything to encourage him more. He didn't want to do anything he would later regret but the way she looked at him and touched him; it drove him crazy with need. Téa moaned as he sucked on her earlobe. He smirked and pulled back looking at her. "Are you going to tell me what this is?" he said playing with the elastic on the front of her bra. Téa gasped trying to regain her breathing and even it out.

"That...is...a...br-bra." She said breathlessly. Bakura arced an eyebrow.

"What is it for? It seems to just stop me from something I want." He said trying to find a way to get it off of her. Téa gasped when his fingers slipped under it and touched her nipple slightly. Téa arched up for more of the touch only making him laugh against her chest.

"B-Bak-Bakur-aaa." She moaned trying to get closer to his hands.

"Yes?" he asked smirking up at her. Téa looked at him through half lidded eyes and moaned, unable to say anything. Bakura chuckled pulling away and looking at her before kissing her lips again, drawing in her bottom lip a little, sucking on it, before pulling back and releasing her hands. He got her shirt that he had thrown on the floor and flung in at her. "Shouldn't you be going back to the others?" he asked with a smirk. Téa looked at him like he was insane.

"I am, my dear." He said. Téa blushed and let out a huff. She slipped the shirt back on and sighed. She looked at him one last time her eyes filled with need.

"You are going to pay for that Bakura." She whispered. Bakura smirked and kissed her neck on more time before looking up at her. He didn't move but smirked at her.

"And I plan on enjoy that payback." Téa moaned at the look in his eyes.

"I-I should go." She said closing her eyes. She felt him kiss her one more time before she meet cold air all around.

Téa opened her eyes and sighed. The ring under her shirt merged into her skin and into her soul as she exited the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Hair lighter and longer, eyes between blue and brown, height extended, and strength returned. She put her purse on her shoulder and left. Malik was waiting patiently for her at the door.

"Took you long enough." He said pushing off of the wall he had been leaning on. Téa smiled and nodded at him.

"Sorry, shall we go?" She asked a smirk on her face. Malik nodded.

"Bakura's bbbbaaaccccckkkkkkk." He said in a sing song voice. Téa's smirk grew and she pats his head. He nodded and walked out the door holding it open for her. Téa pulled her jacket together and went out.

"On to the arcade!" she yelled running out to catch Mokuba and Odion, closely followed by Malik.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Yea that was kind of short but oh well. If you want, go to my site and help me out will ya? I need some. Remember, every ten reviews will make me begin to write the new chapter. Hehe. Thanks**

**Now on to the thanks from chapter 3-5:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Eve-Of-Misery-sorry for any confusion**

**pocky no miko-lemon will be coming soon**

**DreamingChild**

**CWolf2**

**Chi Yagami-Ryou is a key for future chapters**

**yami1**

**The-Hope**

**hoping eyes**

**xxlilazngrlxx-THANK YOU!**

**Cheezit-Confederacy- YEAH**

**Nightfall2525**

**Marin M**

**Vaz1201 and Demona**

**Demented Insane Spirit-Happy early birthday!**

**Sailor Tiamat**

**Chapter 4:**

**DreamingChild-vvveeerrryyy useful!**

**Chi Yagami**

**Marin M**

**The-Hope**

**wicked angel grls**

**HieilovesBotan-FLUFF**

**Scarlet-Moonlight**

**Eve-Of-Misery**

**Vaz1201 and Demona**

**Sailor Tiamat**

**Chapter 5:**

**DojomistressAmbyChan-You have to change a lot! Smirks.**

**DreamingChild**

**HieilovesBotan**

**Sailor Tiamat-Huggles Sailor Tiamat. Thanks.**

**Eve-Of-Misery**

**KawaiiLil-InuGurl-Thanks for pointing it out.**

**xxlilazngrlxx**

**Scarlet-Moonlight-...whoa...**

**Chi Yagami-Thanks**

**And that is about it. Hope you like this chapter. The lemon is coming soon. Only a few more chapters! Please review. They feed my muse!**

**Melimea**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey, this is my birthday gift to you all! Smiles happily . Hope you like this chapter. The lemon is really soon, but I am trying not to make it too strong; I might have to put it on another page, just in case. Oh well, hope they won't kick me off for it. Hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Conimo and the plot of this story. Muhahahah**

**Everyone give a big welcome back to Yugi, Joey, Yami, Tristan, Isis, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, and Grandpa.**

**Has anyone here ever played DDR? It is awesome, and fun, and a workout! Try it sometime at arcades, some have it, or buy it for home, it rocks!!!**

**'Blah'-Person talking to person in soul room.**

_'Blah'-person talking who is in the soul room._

**Started Chapter: July 12, 2004**

**Finished Chapter: July 13, 2004**

**Chapter seven**

****

* * *

****

Téa and Malik walked up behind Odion and Mokuba as they came onto the arcade. Mokuba was actually jumping up and down in excitement.

"Big brother never lets me come here, he never has enough time, but now I can!" Odion and Téa smiled at the young boy as he ran inside to explore the big place.

"So what are you going to do in there Malik, why did you want to come?" Téa asked the dirty blond next to her.

Malik shrugged. "Isis took me here once when she was sponsoring them or something like that. It was fun and I always wanted to come back." He said smiling up at her, for she was once again slightly taller than him, thanks to Bakura.

Téa smiled. She felt sorry for Malik, being trapped underground for someone who hasn't been alive for thousands of years, than having something carved into your back, having a father that didn't love you, and not ever getting to go outside, except once.

Téa smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Have you ever played on the DDR machine?" She asked him.

Malik looked up at her confused. "DDR machine?"

"Yea, Dance Dance Revolution. It is a dancing game, what you do is you stand on the stage in the middle of arrows going up, down, left, and right. There are different levels; beginner, light, strong, heavy, and Endless mode. Beginner being the easiest and heavy and Endless is the hardest. I have been playing it for years, it is fun." She said.

"You see, there is a large screen in front of you with arrows on top. The arrow comes up from the bottom and once they get to the top where you see their outline you step on it. You can get a perfect, great, good, or bad, on jumps you can get an almost or O.K. as well with everything else. It is a lot of fun." Téa said with pride.

She was the queen of the dance, and everyone who went to play the game and saw her knew it.

Malik smirked, "Let me guess, you rule at this game?" Téa blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yea, that is what people tell me." She said embarrassed. She looked around to see Odion had already gone in to be with Mokuba. The two had seemed to be getting closed, somehow. Téa smiled, Odion can be fun at times.

"See you inside Téa; I'll be at the changes machine first. Then I'll be at the racing games." He said going inside leaving Téa alone. **'Have you ever been in the arcade with Ryou, Bakura?' **Téa asked as she followed Malik inside and turning to the dance machine.

'_I have been here before but I didn't play games, it was mostly to spy on you all, mostly that pharaoh.' _He said. Téa smiled.

'**Well than, prepare to have some fun.'** Téa said smirking a smirk rivaling his own. **'Once you have your own body, I plan on bringing you back and then we can have some real fun.' **

'_There are other things I plan on doing with you once I get my own body.' _Bakura said making her blush brightly. Bakura laughed in the soul room, and the thing was, he planed on doing things to her once he did get his body back.

Téa turned her head, like that did any good. This was embarrassing.

'_To you maybe.'_ He said. Téa smiled then stiffened.

There at the door, stood the few people she had wanted to avoid since becoming Bakura's new host. There at the door stood Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and _Yami!?_ Téa panicked.

And apparently so did Bakura. _'Damn, DAMN, RA DAMNIT!!!!!' _She could here him yell in the soul room followed by a hiss.

Téa paled when Yami looked over at her. He looked a lot different. He was taller and tanner than he was when he shared a body with Yugi and Joey.

He seemed more confident, like he knew something. "Téa." He said walking up to her followed by the others. She snickered at that. Seto had been right. They all followed him around like dogs and such. Was she once like that, hanging on his every word and watching everything he did, like cronies.

He reached out at her making Téa jump back grabbing at where the ring used to hang under her clothing, but luckily it had merged with her soul a short while ago. Téa stared at everyone behind him and gasped. It was like they didn't care what happened to her.

"What do you think you are doing Yami?!" Téa shouted at him. His face remand blank.

"You have the ring, I can since it. COME OUT BAKURA, RELISE YOUR HOLD ON TÉA!" Yami shouted making a few people turn their heads at the group.

Malik looked up from his game and slightly panicked. Yami was here, and had apparently figured out where Bakura was. This was not good.

"What are you talking about Yami?! Bakura isn't controlling me!" she shouted. Yami grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her outside that is before Malik got in their way and pulled Téa away from them.

"What are you doing Yami?" he asked as he looked at her bruising arm. Téa smiled at him and looked back at Yami, anger very evident in her eyes.

Yami walked back up and the eye appeared on his head. He put his hand under Téa's breast and the ring came into their vision. Téa gasped and grabbed it before he could take it.

'**Bakura, what do I do?'** Téa said in a panic.

'_I will handle this.'_

'**Be careful, I don't want to lose you Bakura.' **Bakura smiled.

'_Conimo is coming with me. Don't worry I don't plan on leaving you soon.'_ He said to her. She could hear Conimo hiss and she smirked at Yami. Yami stuttered at this.

"You wish to speak with Bakura, do you not Yami?" she said as she held up the ring. Malik let go of her and stood back. Yami nodded and growled.

The bright light faded and there stood a scary looking Téa. There was a giant snake with hands behind him.

He let out a low evil laugh as he looked at all the shocked faces.

"You should take this outside Bakura, you are scaring people." Malik told him trying to get him to leave.

Bakura smirked. "Then I haven't lost my touch." He said.

"Téa?" Came a meek voice making Bakura turn his head. Mokuba stood there looking at him with scared eyes. Bakura looked at Malik and turned.

"Lets take this outside shall we Pharaoh?" he said patting Conimo and walking out.

Yami stood there staring at Bakura and the snake as they left. Yami frowned. His guardian was still somewhere in the shadow realm, and he had yet to find it.

He followed Bakura out after telling the others not to follow.

Bakura smirked as Yami came out alone. "Afraid I might hurt your friends?" he asked as he walked across the street to the park. Conimo stared at Yami letting his tongue come in and out as he turned to follow his master.

Something about the man scared the creature. Maybe the pure power he sent out around him but he didn't like him still. Bakura sat on the bench inside a small pack of trees. Here no one would find them.

"You have changed Bakura. You would have attacked me in the arcade and would have had a hold on Téa!"

"Be careful on what you say. She listens to every word you say." Bakura said. He got serious as Conimo curled up at his feet. "You are correct though about me changing." He said folding his hands together in front of him. "Téa has changed me in a way. I don't really feel like having unlimited power, or ruling the world. I want to live a life, have something to make of myself, other than the most feared thief in Egypt. Or once was." He said looked mournful. "I wasted my life. But I still want revenge for what you have done to me and my family."

Yami shifted as he sat next to Bakura, on the other side of the bench. "Do you ever know why I destroyed your village?" Yami asked. When he got no reply he continued. "Not because you lived there, but for another reason."

Bakura looked up. "Why then?" he asked. In the soul room Téa sat on the bed watching intently.

Yami looked up at him and sighed. "My mother had run away and remarried to someone in the village. When my father died she gave the power to me and I gave her free will to do as she pleased. But she wasn't allowed to remarry.

In anger one of the Gods told me to destroy the village. And I did." He said wiping a Téar from his eye. Bakura sighed and pat Conimo on the head. The creature purred slightly and snuggled into his touch. Yami smiled at the sight.

"I never did find my guardian."

"And I never found my body." Bakura said. "Ironic isn't it." He smirked.

Yami nodded. "I know where you can find it, but...I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"Than trust Téa." He said touching the ring. Téa came out and switched with Bakura she smiled at him as they past. Yami started at her. "Téa?" he asked.

She looked at him and then down to where the snake sat. She paled. "Why are you still here Conimo?" she asked it as she moved away. Yami chuckled.

"You are important to its master, and I, apparently, am a threat so he must protect you until I leave or his master may be angry with him." Yami said staring at the snake. "Can I trust Bakura?" he asked. Téa smiled and fingered the ring fondly.

Yami arched an eyebrow and smiled. She truly cared for him. He sighed. "He better take care of you or I will truly give him hell." He said touching her forehead before getting up.

Téa frowned as Conimo moved for her to move as well. She hesitantly pat his head and got up. Conimo slithered between her legs and lifted her into the air.

Téa giggled and followed Yami. "So where can he find his body?" she asked. Yami smiled tenderly at her and pulled out the puzzle. He said something that she couldn't understand him but it probably was some kind on incantation in Egyptian.

Before them a large seem opened up that lead to a purple-ish pink place. "What is thi-"

"The shadow realm. Be careful in there, stay close by. On second thought, let Bakura come instéad. Téa nodded and returned to the soul room. Bakura was still there and smirking at her.

"Looks like I can get my body back." He said getting up and cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "And I can do that in my own body." Téa looked at him.

"Does your body look like this?" he smirked.

"Not exactly, but close." He said kissing her again. "I will miss the privacy though." He said before taking in her bottom lip, sucking on it a bit. Téa moaned and grabbed his head pulling him away slowly. Once their eyes where level and she calmed down she spoke.

"Yami is waiting for you." She said smiling at him. Bakura nodded and kissed her one last time before he left. Leaving Téa alone one last time, to return to her later.

* * *

Bakura looked at Yami. He had to ask. "How did you find me?" Yami smirked.

"Ryou told me." He said. Bakura growled.

"And after I threatened him too!" he shouted. Yami smirked and walked through the portal. Conimo followed with Bakura on his back. "Did Shadi give you the key?" Bakura pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to him. Yami nodded. "Look at it closely." Bakura did. "What do you see?"

Bakura looked at the key hard as they all floated in the empty space. Bakura looked back up at Yami.

"A crown on a cat." He said. Yami nodded.

"You never would have thought of looking at the key would you?" Bakura gasped. No he didn't. "That is what the door looks like." Yami said. "Now where is that floating desk?" he said looking around. "Ah, there it is."

"How does this work?"

"You and Téa will separate from one another and we will end up in Egypt, where Shadi is waiting for us. He will then teleport us back. I still don't understand how he did it but we end up in the museum." Yami said going to a door far away, Conimo following behind him. Yami stopped in front of a door with a cat wearing an oversized crown that fell over it.

Yami looked at Bakura. "My key is no longer with me, you have to use yours." He said stepping away. Bakura nodded and jumped off Conimo landing on air. He put the key in the hole and turned.

The room was dark with torches hanging on the stone walls. In the middle of the room sat three stone caskets. One was already open; Bakura looked at Yami and smirked. "Which one is mine?" Yami looked beyond him.

"Ask him." He said. Bakura turned to see Shadi staring at him.

"Good to see you again Bakura, I hope you are treating Téa well." He said rising up, and looking at him with empty eyes. It was quiet disturbing.

'_You're telling me. That is very creepy, those eyes of his. It is like he is looking at ME.' _Téa said to him. Bakura nodded. Shadi walked to a nearby casket and pat in with the palm of his hand

"This is yours. Now come here." He pulled out his key and said some incantation making Conimo disappear into a small snake. "He will grow when you want him to and become small when you wish. It was very lucky you found him, how did you find him?"

"Marik tricked me and thought Conimo would kill me." Yami gasped.

"You ran into Marik!" he shouted.

"Yes, but he disappeared. He told me he knew where I could find my body." He pointed his chin at the other casket. "Is that his?"

"Yes, but he will not get it anytime soon." Shadi said. "Now come here and let Téa's shadow come out." He said. Bakura arched an eyebrow. Téa appeared next to him and smiled. Bakura nodded and switched with her, now he was the shadow. "Good." Shadi said.

The small snake curled up around her leg and went up to her upper arm and looked like some kind of jewelry. Téa smiled and rubbed it under his chin. He purred or hissed and closed his eyes becoming jewelry.

Téa looked at Shadi confused. "He will protect you as well Téa." He said. Bakura's shadow walked over to the open casket. He looked at Téa on last time and sank into the body.

Everything went silent as the body twitched. Téa ran over and looked at him. He had a scar starting from the top of his eye down to his chin on his left cheek.

He was tan, very tan, and wore tattered clothing. A dark rode covering his exposed chest and torn robe bottoms.

Téa smiled as he opened his eyes and started at her. He grabbed the sides of the casket and pulled himself up to a sitting position. He looked around and brought his hand up to his face touching it.

Yami stood next to the stairway out of the room, Shadi behind him. "When you are done we are going to be upstairs." Téa nodded. Bakura moved his fingers around and smirked. He pulled his feet to his chest and stood up in the casket.

Téa smiled at him as he stepped out of his way. Bakura reached for her and fingered the ring. Téa smiled and pulled it off giving it to him.

Bakura nodded. "No, keep it." He said in a deep voice. Téa blushed and put it back on. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Téa sighed. She looked at his cloths and laughed.

"Looks like we need to go shopping soon." She said running her finger over his chest. Téa pulled back blushing and turned to leave. "Coming?" she asked.

Bakura jogged up behind her and followed her up the stairs. Before they got to the top he stopped her. Téa turned and looked at him confused.

He couldn't help himself he just had to do this. "Sorry." He said before dipping down at her smaller height and capturing her lips with his. Téa smiled and closed her eyes leaning against the dirt wall. Téa put her hands in his short hair and pulled him closed. He tasted different than before.

More like, well she couldn't place it, but it was better because this was him, the actual him, not some copy or spirit. She giggled as he sucked on her earlobe. And he can't read my thoughts anymore. She giggled again. Bakura pulled back and had an eyebrow risen at her.

Téa giggled and pulled him back by his cloak. Bakura moaned as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and licked his tongue. Téa moaned when he pulled back looking up at the stairs. Téa moaned trying to pull him back to her.

Bakura nodded and gestured up at the stairs. Téa followed his gestured and gasped. There stood Shadi smiling at them. Téa blushed and hid her head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura smirked and put his hand on her head. "Let's go. We can finish later." He said smirking at her. Téa nodded and left with him up the stairs still holding onto his cloak.

Once they got to the top of the stairs Yami smiled at the two. "Before you leave we have some clothes for you." He said reaching into a bag.

He pulled out a white shirt and black leather jacket, next he pulled out some underwear and some blue jeans. He pointed to a bathroom, port-a-potty and gave him the clothing. Bakura laughed.

"You must be kidding me! I'll wait until we get to the museum." Yami frowned.

"I could have done that." He whispered. Téa smiled and hugged onto Bakura, who was blushing at the public show of affection. Yami smiled at the two. "You had better treat her well Bakura." He said as a warning. Bakura smirked. Time for him to get revenge.

"And how are you treating that Serenity girl? Isn't that why your host was Joey? To get closer to his sister." He said smirking. Téa giggled as Yami blushed, noticeably on his tan cheeks. Bakura sighed. "Lets keep this to ourselves for now, I don't want all that attention of your friends always checking up on her and bothering me about how I treat her. Deal?" He said extending out a hand.

"Deal." Yami said shaking it. Téa smiled and looked at Shadi.

"So when do we leave?" she asked. Shadi nodded at her and walked over to them. He put his hands around them, starting at Téa and ending at Yami, Bakura in the middle very uncomfortable. Téa giggled and grabbed his hand.

Bakura turned away only to come face to face with a smirking Yami. He sighed and looked back at Téa squeezing her hand and nodding at Shadi.

"Let's go." He said. And with that they all closed their eyes.

It felt like they were on a rollercoaster that was going down. Téa gripped Bakura harder grabbing into him and Shadi. She heard a coughing noise and opened her eyes.

They were in a room that had a TV, a couch and a small fridge next to a table with three chairs. Téa blushed as she realized her grip on Bakura was still strong and let go. Bakura smirked and looked around.

"Where is your...bathroom?" he asked looking for the right word. Shadi pointed to a door with the outline of a man on it. Bakura blushed lightly in embarrassment and left. Shadi bowed to the last two and waved.

"Good-bye. I am sure I will see you all soon." He said going out the door. Téa smiled and sat on one of the chairs.

She smiled up at Yami and fingered the snake on her arm. "So...you like Serenity?" she said in a mocking voice. Yami blushed.

"Yea."

"Well, have you done anything about it?"

"I've left hints here and there, but she doesn't seem to realize."

Téa giggled. "Sometimes she can be dense. Just tell her when you are alone. If you ever get alone. Are you staying with Yugi?" she asked. Yami nodded. "Than invite Joey and he will bring his sister, by choice, and talk to her." Yami nodded.

"What about Bakura? You two seem very close." Téa blushed. "Is he staying with you?" Téa looked at her hands.

"I hope so, where else can he go."

"He could go and stay with Ryou."

"Ryou is leaving soon with his father to Egypt." She said smiling. "He disserves that and a lot more." Téa said. Bakura walked back in and noticed the seriousness on their faces.

"Am I disturbing something?" he said slightly jealous. Yami smirked.

"No, but I think we should leave, you did leave Mokuba, Malik, and Odion in the arcade along with the rest of our friends. And I think that we should properly introduce you, Bakura." He said. Bakura frowned.

"Do I have to?" he complained. Téa giggled and grabbed his arm pulling him to her.

"Yes, yes you do." She said kissing his noise, embarrassing him further. Bakura groaned and looked around. The clothing fit him perfectly, which surprised him.

He sighed and played with a strand of hair that fell out of place. "Do I need to take you shopping soon?" Bakura nodded. "We can go on Wednesday, ok?" she asked. Bakura nodded again. Téa shrugged. "Let's go!" she shouted making him wince. Yami smiled and nodded.

"I need to make a plan for later, thanks for the help Téa." Yami said as he opened to door for her and Bakura. Téa smiled.

"Don't screw this up Yami." She said. He smiled. Téa took his hand and walked with him out the door and out the museum. Bakura tugged on her hand every now and then keeping her by him. Téa felt embarrassed as people looked at them and smiled.

Every now and then she heard an 'Oh, aren't they a cute coupe.' From people, making her blush. Bakura smirked as he heard what people said. He didn't care what people said about them. He pulled her next to him again as she started to fall behind.

Téa smiled at him as he pulled her along not letting her fall behind. Yami ahead walked into the arcade and did whatever he wanted to. Bakura and Téa stopped on the sidewalk. "You ready Bakura?"

"For them to gasp and run away?" Téa smiled in encouragement. "With you by my side." He said kissing her head. "You seem to have smitten me." He said nuzzling her neck making her giggle softly in his hair. He pulled away as she said something to him.

"And you have smitten me." She whispered back. He smiled.

"We, yet again, will continue this later." He said as she smiled and pulled him inside. Malik stood by the door waiting for her. His eyes got big as he saw Bakura.

"B-Bakura?" he asked jumping up slightly. Bakura looked at one of his only friends and nodded a small smile on his lips. How could he not be happy today? He asked himself.

Malik smiled and hugged the two. "You treat her well you hear?" he said letting them go. Bakura and Téa both blushing.

"Yea." He said scratching his head. Malik smirked.

"Nice clothes." He said. Bakura smirked back.

"I like them too." He said putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Téa smiled.

"Come on you two, let's get the introductions over with, huh?" she said. Bakura nodded and Malik pat her head.

"Sure T." he said happily. Téa blushed at the annoying nickname he called her at times. "Isis will be back in a few hours. She called on your cell phone." He said pointing to the discarded purse on the table with the large group around it all staring at them. Téa smiled.

"How is she?" she asked. Malik shrugged.

"She sounded ok, but I know something happened." He said. Téa nodded. She would have to ask Isis about it later. She looked around in search of the younger Kaiba and the adopted Isthar.

"Where are Mokuba and Odion?" Malik looked over at the small food area.

"Eating." He said.

"Again?!" she shouted.

"You where gone for about an hour."

"Yea but still." She said smiling as Mokuba ran towards them.

"Téa? Who is that? Are you Ok?" he asked. Bakura looked down at the boy and gripped her hand harder.

Téa smiled at him. "Hi Mokuba. This is Bakura, and yea I am ok, nothing bad happened."

"What about that big snake?" Téa didn't know what to say.

"I will explain later, go back and keep Odion company ok." She said.

Mokuba nodded and jumped up running to Odion who held some nachos covered in melting cheese and peppers. Bakura looked at the food and his stomach growled.

Téa giggled and dragged him over to the others. "Let me get some money and I will buy you and me some food." She said. Bakura was hesitant as he saw the looks some of them where giving him.

Joey was the first to speak. "So you are the almighty Bakura?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "If Yami says we can trust you than I will, but remember I have my eye on you." He said as a warning. Bakura raised an eyebrow. He leaned down to Téa's ear and whispered.

"Is he somehow threatening?" he asked looking at Joey the whole time. Téa let out a loud laugh before answering, with many people looking at her.

"No," she whispered. "He is all talk." She said putting her purse on her shoulder. She put her hand on the ring as it swayed side to side. "Hungry anyone?" she asked.

Joey and Tristan's hands shot up making her laugh. "Ok you three come with me." Joey and Tristan looked around.

"Three?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, you, Joey, and Bakura." She said turning around closely followed by Bakura. Tristan paled as he looked at Yami.

"You can trust him, don't worry, and just stick close to Téa."

"Great, I need a girl to protect me." Joey muttered as he followed them to the food court.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Wow, that only took one day for me to write. Well hope you like. Please review. Thanks you all. Lemon I think is going to be in the next chapter. EIGHT. -Dancing around singing the lemon song- Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**4,801 or so words! And 12 pages. Yea, it is not a record. sigh . Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**I almost have the lemon finished so it will be up as soon as I get my ten reviews! But remember this is my first lemon so be gentle ok? Sooooooo....... REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Thank you all who review and read this story. It makes it all worth writing! Cheer **

**Melimea**


	8. Chapter Eight

**_READ THIS IMPOTANT_: Well here it is. The lemon chapter. The lemon tree is ripe and it needs to be picked from. But remember that this is the first lemon that I have written so hope it is good for you all.**

**This chapter may not be appropriate for young readers and if you don't like sexual situations than skip this chapter. The main thing that happens it 'I LOVE YOU!' Hope you all like it. If you are one of those people who do not like lemons I will put a warning at where it starts and where it ends, ok. So you don't have to read it if you don't want to. **

****

**If you have a problem don't report me ok...just e-mail me and tell me what is wrong.**

-

-

-

**Warning: LEMON, and Sexual situations, like bathing together and such. FOOD!**

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Conimo and the plot. **

-

**-**

**-**

**Started writing: July 13, 2004**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finished Chapter: July 14, 2004 (My birthday!)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Eight**

-

-

-

Téa smiled as she and Bakura walked back into her house. The strangest thing happened at the arcade. Tristan and Bakura got along together fine and didn't bother each other a lot but Joey didn't like him that much. And eventually food was thrown all over the place making everyone else in the arcade start joining in and that started them all on making a very big mess. Soon after Isis called and picked up the messy Odion and Malik, and also Mokuba went to stay with Odion, his new best friend.

Téa was covered in cheese and bread from hotdog buns and nacho's, a drink was also spilt on her shirt and it stand through showing her bra. The rain had stopped so her shoes were also muddy.

Bakura had chips and dip on him. He had some chocolate in his hair sticking it together, his white shirt had been taken off earlier when he got a drink on it and he had a ruined leather jacket. He looked at Téa and smiled. She looked very edible at the moment.

Téa sighed and pulled off her jacket she tied around her chest to cover herself. She put it on the small knob on the side of the wall by the door and looked at Bakura. She blushed at the look he was giving her and turned away. He looked like he wanted to eat her or something, and with all the food on her that was very possible. She jumped when he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest.

Téa giggled as he licked some cheese off the side of her neck. "So this is...cheese?" he asked returning to licking it up. Téa gasped when he started to suck on it.

"Y-Yea it is." She breathed. Bakura smirked as she reached up and put her hand in his hair. Bakura chuckled and put his nose in her hair.

"Your hair smells funny."

"It was Pepsi in it." She gasped. Bakura pulled back a bit.

"Pepsi?" he asked nuzzling her neck a bit pulling her into the living room. Téa nodded as she relaxed entirely into his hold.

"It's a drink." She said. He nodded.

"I think you need a bath." He said. Téa blushed.

"I should go do that." She said. Bakura grabbed her and pulled her back to his bare chest.

"Let me join you." He said in a husky voice. Téa blushed and turned away. Bakura arched an eyebrow and smirked. "What, afraid I won't like what I see? I liked it last time." He said. Téa's eyes got rather large as she gasped.

"Wh-When di-did you see me naked?!" she yelled. Bakura smirked.

"When you were bathing the other day. Ever heard of a mirror?" he asked kissing her neck again around the cheese. Téa gulped. He had seen her, and liked it. "It caused me quiet a problem." He said gesturing down at his member. Téa blushed and looked at his face. Bakura smirked and pulled her to the guest bathroom he remembered her going to once. Téa blushed as he turned and pulled the knob up and the stoppers down to let the water fill the tub.

-

-

-

-

**This is the lemon part...sadly last time i got kicked off so the lemon can be found on my account. Ok to get to it go to my bio and it is on there, chapter 8! Hehe injoy! **

****

**Or you can have me e-mail it to you...just ask. **

-

-

-

-

The clock read ten thirty-nine AM on the small bed stand next to the bed. A tan hand reached down to grab a few covers and a sheet and pulled them back on the bed, covering the woman next to him.

The girl sighed and pulled them all closer to her. He got out of the bed and looked around at the room. Hundreds of angles stared at him from the walls. Some smiling and others frowning. He walked over to a closet and opened it up. He looked at his options and frowned. Nothing looked really appealing to him but he didn't have many options.

He grabbed a pair of underwear from a drawer and slipped them on. Next he got a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled them on. He picked out a blue silk shirt and put his arms through it and started to button it up. He felt strange wearing it, but it was comfortable, and it was all that he had. That or a giant cotton sweater. And that would just be stupid.

He looked over and saw Téa stir in her sleep, her eyes blinking open slowly and she got up holding the covers to her body, hiding it. She blushed as memories of last night, and earlier that morning. Her gaze found his and she squeaked as he smirked at her. He laughed gently and put a hand in his hair. "Is it that bad?" he asked. Téa nodded her head and got up wrapping the sheet around her body. He smirked and looped his fingers under it tugging at it. Téa blushed and pulled back a bit. He reached up and traced her neck where many small red spots appeared, and a bit mark on her left shoulder. Téa touched his hand and stepped back and out of his reach.

"I should go get dressed. You look great." She said with a wink as she walked out the room and to her room. Bakura shook his head and ran after her. He got up behind her and put a hand on her hip stopping her. Téa turned to him and smiled sweetly. Bakura's face softened slowly. 'She is mine, and mine alone and no one can tell me otherwise.' He thought as he leaned down and kissed her. Téa smiled against his lips and pulled back. "Look who is watching us." She said pointing behind him. Bakura spun around and saw Conimo on a picture frame hanging off the edge.

Bakura chuckled and let the snake slither onto his arm. He turned back around and saw Téa close her door, he heard it lock. "Do you not trust me or something?" he asked, mock pout. Téa laughed and replied.

"No, I don't." she said as he heard her closet open up. He sighed and pats Conimo on the head, which rested on his shoulder.

"Let's find some food shall we?" he asked. Conimo hissed, as the two left down the stairs to the kitchen.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To Be Continued**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yea! I am now officially 15! Yee-haw! Now I....wait, I still don't get to do anything special. (Pouts) **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Well there is the first lemon chapter. I might make another one later. But for now I need to work on the plot. Oh and Yami and Serenity are now going to be the side couple! (Smile everyone who likes them!) Hope you liked the lemon, if not, please don't flame me. But I think I did well for my first lemon, so ha! Now for the thanks.**

**Thank you to: **

**In Chapter Six**

**Demented Insane Spirit****-So glad you like it!**

**pocky no miko**

**Shimakaze**

**Raven**

**Scarlet-Moonlight**

**HieilovesBotan**

**Starian Princess**

**Crystal Light**

**Chrissy E E**

**Eve-Of-Misery****-Thank you my loyal fan! (Sends you a cookie in the mail. To bad it melted.)**

**Shooting Star**

**rogue solus**

**DojomistressAmbyChan**

**Marin M-I look forward to getting your reviews!**

**Nightfall2525**

**Chapter seven:**

**Marin M-Yea, again!**

**Scarlet-Moonlight****-Hope you liked it!**

**Sailor Tiamat****-Huggles reviewer. **

**hoping eyes**

**TéaTwin**

**Court12**

**HieilovesBotan**

**Ladyofthedarkoneandthedead**

**Eve-Of-Misery**

**Only one more review before I post this chapter. Waiting impatiently for one to come up in her mail box. **

**Thank you:**

**pocky no miko**

**And**

**blind eye**

**Here it is, yea. 4,980 words and 12 pages! Woo hoo. (Does her little dance) going to keep typing until I get 5,000. Checks. Almost there. Only nine more words to go. Now only three! Yea 5,003 words! Wait now it is 5,061.**

**Melimea**


	9. Chapter Nine

**They deleted my account…and now I have to start all over…no.. well while I wait for all the reviews to come back I think I will work on my other stories. Please review…I hate starting over. (Crying)**

**Here is chapter nine! Hope you like it. Thank you all for the reviews and the birthday wishes! It was very heart warming. This chapter is for you Yami and Serenity fans. There is some Bakura and Tea, but I need to get those two together so, yea… heee. Wow already one month since I started this.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning: Girls shopping with TONS of money. And I don't know that much about cars. Oh and some language. OH and FLUFF, stuffed in a big bag, that exploded all over Bakura and Tea!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Started writing chapter: July 14, 2004**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Finished Writing Chapter: July 17, 2004**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Nine**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bakura and Conimo where both rummaging through the fridge. Conimo had slithered down his arm and curled next to some milk. Bakura pulled out some strawberries and was munching on them when Tea came down, looking quiet unhappy.

She wore a black shorts and a green shirt. She had a hand on her neck and was glaring at him. "Look at this!" she shouted as she pointed at all the red marks and spots on her neck. "You did this to me!?" she said getting in his face. Bakura smirked and raised a strawberry to her before eating it. Tea let out a huff and sat down to put on her socks she had in her other hand. "They are going to be there for quiet some time you know? How do I hide them?" she said to herself. Bakura sat in the chair next to her after putting the strawberries up and pulling Conimo out of the fridge.

"Now people will know you are taken."

"Taken!? What am I, cattle to you? Something you can brand?" She said. Bakura arched an eyebrow and shook his head. She had strange mood swings.

"No. Just so they know not to make a move on you." He said trying to calm her. Tea looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She had to teach him about the 21st century.

Tea got up and looked at the snake that sat curled up on the table. She put out her hand and let him slither up her sleeveless arm and curl around it turning to gold. Tea looked at Bakura and pulled him up. "Today we are going to learn about the 21st century with Yami." She said thinking up a plan. She went to the phone on the wall and dialed Serenity's number. After ringing a few times Joey picked up.

"Hey, this is Joey Wheeler." Tea smiled.

"Hi Joey, it's Tea, can I talk to your sister?" she asked.

"Sure Tea, give me a moment to go get her." He said as he left the phone for a few seconds. She could hear him shouting for Serenity than the phone picking up in her room. "Hi Tea." She said waiting. Tea smiled, she knew the routine. "Get off the line Joey!" she said. Tea laughed as Joey grumbled and they heard a clicking noise.

"Hi Serenity. I was wondering if you wanted to help me introduce Yami, and Bakura to the 21st century and such. They need to go shopping for things and such so they can adjust. Will you help me?" Tea asked, this was the perfect way to get the two together.

"I think I can, let me ask Joey. Be right back." Tea sighed. That girl needed to learn that she should make her own decisions and not always depend on her brother. But she needed to learn that on her own. Tea heard the phone be lifted of the table.

"Tea?"

"Joey." She replied.

"You will keep a close eye on Bakura?"

"Better, I'll keep him on a leash." She said laughing as Bakura glared at her knowing she was talking about him. Tea blushed and turned away as Joey talked.

"I hope you do. I don't want anything to happen to my sis, Tea." He said. "She can go, what time." Tea sighed, he was making decisions for her again.

"Joey, let me talk to her and we can make the choice." She heard him snort and say bye.

"Tea? What time should we go?"

"How is in twenty hours?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll get some money, and change and I will meet you at…"

"I'll come to your house and pick you up. I haven't driven in a long time and I need the practice. Bakura needs to ride in a car anyway."

"Sure, see you soon." Serenity said. "Bye."

"Bye." And they both hung up. Tea turned and found Bakura leaning on the wall next to her and his arms crossed a smirk on his face. Tea sighed and grabbed him by the sleeve. "Go watch TV, I need to call Yami. Give me a few minutes, ok?" she said. Bakura nodded and left the room. "AND NO LISTONING IN FROM THERE!" she shouted as she heard him grunt.

Tea smiled and picked up the phone and dialed the number to Yugi's house. After three rings Grandpa picked up. "Hello, Tea." He said. Tea smiled. Ah the power of collar id. "Do you want to talk to Yugi?"

"Actually can I talk to Yami?" she said. She heard him shout for Yami and heard him explain the phone and all.

"Hello?" he said once he figured it out.

"Hi Yami. Me and Serenity are going to teach you and Bakura about the 21st century and wanted to ask if you can come."

"Yea! Serenity is going to be there?" he said.

"Yes she is. I am going to pick her up in… nineteen minutes. Should I come get you or what?"

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"I'll meet you once you pick her up at the shop." Tea smiled. He did this only for Serenity.

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up. Tea quickly went upstairs to put something on the red marks and spots on her neck to cover them up. After she came down she looked around for Bakura. When he didn't appear she sighed.

"Bakura!" she shouted.

Bakura turned off the TV and got up. He didn't like this shirt, it moved around to much, and was too lose. He walked into the kitchen as Tea grabbed some keys from the counter. "Ever ridden in a car?" she asked.

Bakura gave her a confused look and shook his head. Tea smiled and opened the door that led into the garage. "Than this will be fun." She said as she went in. "Go to the other side of the car and pull the handle and get in." she said.

Tea car was a deep blue, with four doors and it looked new. Tea had gotten it on her seventeenth birthday. She loved it and tried to take care of it. This really was very hard. Bakura pulled the strange handle and got in watching what Tea did. He closed his door and watched as she buckled up. He looked at the strap next to him and grabbed it. He didn't know what to do.

Tea laughed and reached over him and grabbed the belt from his hands. She put his right hand through the hoop and buckled it in. Bakura squirmed around uncomfortable. "Might have to get you one of those things they use for children." She said with a smirk. Bakura glared at her.

"I am far from a child." He grunted. Tea smiled and pats his head.

"Sure you are, baby."

Bakura glared at her. "BABY!?" Tea laughed. Ah, the entire pet name vocabulary, he would find offensive. Tea went back to her side and clicked the garage opener making the garage open. Bakura looked behind them and watched the door open. "cool." He said.

Tea put the keys in and turned the car on. Bakura's eyes got huge as the car made the loud noise. Tea sighed and pulled out of the garage and pushed the button closing the garage. And start off the Wheeler's house.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Serenity waited patiently in the kitchen of her home waiting for Tea to come to get her and to teach Yami and Bakura about the 21st century. She was looking forward to spending more time with Yami, more than anything else. It had taken her a while to understand the whole Yami and host thing. But she liked Yami. He was nice and something about him made her stomach flutter. Serenity blushed.

'I can't believe I think like that!' she thought. Joey walked in and opened the fridge pulling out some meat, cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato, and such.

"Brother, you just ate ten minutes ago, shouldn't you be full?" she asked as he pulled some bread from the food cupboard.

"Na, sis. I only ate a steak and two egg yokes. I am growin', I still need to eat a lot." He said pouring everything on the bread making a very disgusting looking sandwich. Serenity laughed at her brother and looked at her watch. "Remember to stay close to Yami, and Tea, ok? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Big brother! I can take care of myself. Man, Joey, I am not a little girl anymore."

"All the more reason to stick close to them." He said. Serenity blushed and muttered something under her breath as she sat back down. "You have your phone?" she nodded. "How about your…"

"I have my id, mace, all your numbers, I know the police number, and the operators, I know how to get back to this house from the mall, and anything else?" she said in a breath. He was to protective of her, how could he not see that she could take care of herself?

"Nope, well I'll be on a date with Mai…from about one to three." Serenity looked at her watch and giggled.

"You're late." She said. Joey looked at the watch and yelped.

"Mai is going to be so angry, she will probably make me pay…" he started as he ran around getting stuff with the sandwich still in his mouth. Serenity waved bye as he dashed out of the house. Serenity saw Tea drive up in her car with someone in the front. She squinted and realized it was Bakura. She laughed, as she saw the terrified look on his face. She locked the door and put the keys in her purse and shut the door. She got in the back seat, buckled up and looked at Tea.

"Hi Tea. How are you two?" she asked. Tea laughed and pat Bakura on the shoulder. Serenity's eyes got big as he relaxed from her touch. Something was going on between the two.

"Bakura just sat through his first car ride. Isn't that right baby?" she said in a taunting voice. Bakura glared at her and let out a growl.

"What have a told you about that!?" he said angrily. Tea smiled sweetly at him, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Serenity saw him blush and murmur something about her taking over his mind. She smiled.

"So are we going to go get Yami now?" Tea looked back at her and smiled.

"Yea, just tell me what's up with Joey." She said as she pulled out of the driveway and speed off down the road.

Serenity giggled, mostly from Bakura look of terror on his face. "He has a date with Mai and he was…ten minutes late already." Tea laughed and smiled at her through the mirror.

"I would be running like he was too if I was late for that too."

"What's so bad about this…Mai?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing really, unless you make her unhappy, she has ways to make your life hell." Tea said. Serenity looked wide eyed at her friend. She never, ever, swore like that around her. "So looking forward to your last year of high school next year Serenity?" Tea asked.

Serenity jumped up and smiled. "Yea, I really don't want school to end though. Now my life is just starting! I have to get a job, pay bills, maybe get married." She said with a blush. Tea smiled at her.

"Married?" Bakura asked.

"You do know what marriage is, don't you Bakura?" Tea asked.

"Yea I do. Just something popped into my head, that's all." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Tea cocked an eyebrow at him before looking back at the road. She pulled over in front of the game shop and honked the horn.

Yami came out and waved goodbye to Yugi and Grandpa before getting into the car. He smiled at Tea and nodded at Bakura. He looked at Serenity and his smiled brightened and widened as she looked at him. Serenity blushed and looked at her hand that where folded in her lap. Tea smirked.

"Serenity, teach Yami how to work the seatbelt." She said as she took off. Serenity blush deepened as she looked at Yami.

"O-Ok." She said taking the belt and pulling it out. She hesitantly took Yami's arm and put it through the hole and put the metal part in the buckle thing. (Like I know what that is, I am not a car person!) Yami smiled pleasantly at her and accidentally brushed her hand with his. He blushed and pulled back turning his head after muttering a sorry. Bakura was about to snort but Tea's hand cut him off. His smirked and licked her hand, making her pull her hand back and squeak. Yami looked up and smiled at the two.

"So where are we going first Tea?" Serenity asked once over being embarrassed for no reason really. Tea sat quietly wiping the saliva off her hand on her shorts before answering.

"I thought the mall will be ok for today. We can to other things later, but the mall will take all day. That sound good to you guys?" she asked. Serenity smiled.

"Yea." She said.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Whatever." Was Bakura's reply. Tea smiled and pulled into a large parking lot. Both Yami's and Bakura's eyes widened as they was all the cars, on the ground and 'in the air'. Tea pulled in next to a parking meter and pulled out a few coins.

"How about ten hours?" she asked Serenity.

"That might do." She said smirking as Yami and Bakura looked at all the cars, still in the car. Tea sighed.

"You unbuckle Yami, and I will take care of Bakura." She said as she put the last coin in and walked to Bakura's side. Serenity smiled at Yami as she leaned over him and pushed the buckle thing in and pulled the strap away from him letting him out. Yami smiled.

"Thank you, Serenity." She blushed. She loved it when he said her name. Yami got out of the car and watched as Tea and Bakura argued about something, he heard the word baby a few times and smirked at the fighting couple.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT NAME!?" Bakura shouted.

"Oh shut up you big baby! And sit still!" Tea said as she fought with him over the buckle. Tea looked at Serenity and laughed. I will meet you inside ok? This wimp needs to be sat in a time out!" she said glaring at Bakura, who in turn glared back. Serenity nodded and took Yami's arm pulling him with her into the mall.

Yami looked up at all the lights and people. He had been to a mall before, but never one this big. Yugi always went strait to the card shop and arcade, or food court. Serenity watched him as he gaped at everything. She looked up at what he looked at and laughed. Yami looked down at her confused.

"Haven't you ever seen a clothing store before?" she said as he stared at some woman's underwear next to them. She blushed as he looked at her pointing at it.

"You women wear this?!" he said. Serenity looked at the thong and laughed nervously. 'Wait did he call _me _a woman.'

"Some do."

"Do you?"

Serenity blushed to her roots. "Um…that is a bit personal…hehe…I don't think my brother would approve anyway." She said looking at the floor. She felt Yami put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"You should start to make your own decisions." He said before letting go of her face. "I wonder what is keeping those two so long." He said looking at the door.

-

-

-

"Come ON Bakura, stopping being a baby!" Tea shouted as she tried to get him out of his seat. Bakura glared at her. He couldn't take much of this, one: he hated being told what to do, and two: she was beautiful when she was angry. He growled and let the second one rule. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her on him making it so she straddled him. Tea squeaked as she landed on him. She looked up just as his mouth came down on hers. Tea sighed and took advantage of this. Her hand went to the buckle and pushed on it getting the thing out. Bakura grabbed her head and pulled her closer. Tea groaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth making her stomach and lower areas grow all warm. She hesitantly pushed off of him and laughed at the look in his eyes, as a small child who is begging for a toy to him mother and father.

"We can do that tonight. But for now, we need to go explore and SHOP!" she said getting off and seeing an old couple looking at her with large eyes.

"Couldn't you two please not do that in public, there are children about!" the woman said before sticking her nose in the air and walking away tugging on her husband who gave Bakura an approving look.

Tea sighed. "Old men are such perverts." She muttered. Bakura smirked and moved the belt and got out of the car and slamming the door shut. "Don't slam it!" Tea shouted. Bakura gave her questioning look before taking her head in his hands.

"You need to get a mirror and fix your make-up…I think it is called." He said. Tea looked at him queerly and pulled out a compact and gasped. Her lipstick was all smudged. She glared at Bakura.

"This is your fault." She said pulling out a tissue and licked it getting it and rubbing it around her lips getting all the lipstick off. Bakura smirked.

"It was your own fault. You are irresistible when angry." He said as he walked onto the sidewalk. Tea put her compact up and ran to catch him.

"Be nice to Serenity and Yami please." She said as they walked in.

"Have I not been?" he said as they walked towards where Serenity and Yami stood. Tea blushed as she saw where they where. Bakura looked at the underwear and turned to her. "You women wear these?!" he said.

"Wow that is exactly what Yami said." Serenity said with a blush. Tea looked at the thong and glared at Bakura for embarrassing her and Serenity.

"Not all women wear it Bakura." She said. Bakura was about to say that she did, he saw it, but Tea shot him a murderous glance and he snapped his mouth shut. Tea turned to Serenity.

"So where should we take them first?" she asked the younger girl. Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing.

"How about the clothing store on the third floor, they do need new clothing." She said eyeing what Bakura was wearing. He glared at her and turned to Tea.

"That ok with you boys?" Tea asked. Yami nodded and went to stand next to Serenity. Bakura shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Tea smiled.

"TO THE ELEVATORS!" She shouted pulling Bakura's sleeve and racing Serenity to the elevators. The four got in and Tea punched the 3rd floor button. Bakura and Yami clung to the nearest person as the elevator moved up. Bakura to Tea and Yami to Serenity. The two girls blushed as the people waiting for the elevator gave them funny looks as the girls pushed the boys off.

"Relax guys." Serenity said as they all walked out and into the bench area next to a food court selling some kind of hotdog. Tea looked around until she spotted the store.

"This way." She said pulling Bakura along and Serenity doing the same with Yami. The store had all kinds of clothing in it. Bakura covered as the loud music played in the store. Yami also did the same, covering his ears. Tea and Serenity sighed and shook their heads. Tea turned to her. "Can you help Yami? Or do you want to help Bakura?" Tea knew the answer but she just loved setting those two together.

Serenity blushed and moved over grabbing Yami's arm and pulling him to the pants section. Tea smiled and pulled Bakura's hands away from his ears. "It is just music Bakura." She said. Bakura looked at her.

"Yea, but does it have to be so loud?" he said as she pushed him to look at shirts. She started looking around.

"What size are you?"

"What!?" he said. Tea sighed. She walked up behind him and pulled the tag out. She smiled.

"Is this shirt to big?" she asked. Bakura nodded. Tea smiled and pulled him along until they got to a smaller number. Bakura looked at the number.

"What does the number mean?"

"That is the size of your shirts. The bigger the number the bigger the shirt, the small the number the smaller the shirt." She said as she put a deep green shirt up to him. "No." she said as she put it back and pulled out a dark orange. "Hmm, no." she said putting that one back as well. She pulled out a black one and put it to him. "That will work for now." She said putting it over her arm. Bakura sighed; he had a felling that this would take a while.

-

-

-

Yami sighed as he tried on all the pants Serenity had picked out for him. Many where to big for him, but she said that bigger looked better on him, and if she liked it he planned on wearing it. He zipped the last pair of pants up and looked at himself in the mirror. Everything looked different now that he was tanner. He liked the tan cargo pants he had on now. They were baggy but not a lot. The tan was creamy and it looked neat to him. He opened the door and walked out letting Serenity look at them.

Serenity had been reading a magazine while she waited for him. She looked up when she heard a cough. Her eyes got big as she saw Yami. She blushed and nodded her head. "They look great Yami." She said looking back at him. Yami smiled at her and turned to go back in the stall. Serenity felt ashamed as she shamelessly looked at his butt in the pants. She looked away and looked happy as Tea came in with about seven shirts for Bakura to try on. Serenity laughed as he gave her a miserable look.

"Hi, Serenity. How is Yami doing in there?" she asked. Serenity blushed and laughed.

"Pretty good actually. Next we go to shirts then…ahem…underwear." She said with a blush. Tea laughed at her friend's embarrassed look. She could tell that this was far from embarrassing for her, she liked this. Tea pats her head and whispered in her ear.

"Go for him." She said before watching Bakura come out of his stall in his first shirt. Serenity smiled as Yami also came out with the few pants they were going to get. "I'll pay for it this time." Tea said winking at Serenity. "But next time you pay." She said. Serenity smiled at her.

Bakura hated this. He never was one for getting a lot of attention. Tea told him it looked good, but he had his doubt. Many of the shirts where brown. He liked black better, but now that he had his tan skin back, it didn't look to good, and it attracted far too much sun to him.

Tea smiled as she pushed him back in the stall to change into another one. She turned to Yami and Serenity. "Go look at shirts, I'll keep the pants back her until I go with Bakura to get some." She said taking them all from Yami. He smiled at her and followed Serenity as she took him to look at shirts.

Tea put the pants on an empty chair and sat waiting for Bakura to come back out in the next shirt. She tried not to laugh as he came out in a bright yellow shirt. She only picked that one for kicks. But to be honest it didn't look that bad on him. She made him spin around and she nodded in approval. 'Like he would take it.' She thought. As he left back in Tea reached into her purse and pulled out a ponytail holder. She flipped her head forward and pulled out a brush getting all the lumps our. 'It is to hot here.' She thought as she put her hair up.

She put the brush back up and fingered the camera. She had grabbed her larger purse for the day and smiled. Next to it was the ring. Just sitting there. She pulled both out. She turned the camera on and let it load. She put the ring on around her neck and smiled. Yami still had his on; she wondered it he would ever give it to Serenity like Bakura did to her. She smiled as the camera's flash had loaded and put it in her lap waiting for Bakura to come back out.

Bakura emerged from the stall in a light brown shirt. It was some strange design going across it. He looked up to see a bright light and he gasped. "Did you just steel my soul!?" he shouted. Tea giggled and put the camera away.

"Yes I did." She said smirking. Bakura's eye twitched. She was starting to get on his nerves. Especially when she made fun of him. "Sorry, but no, I only took a picture." He cocked an eyebrow. "Remember those things in the hall of people, that is a picture, and this camera takes them." Bakura walked up to her and snatched the camera from her.

"Interesting." He said before tossing it back at her. Tea fumbled with it before she sighed. "I tried on everything." He said in a bored tone.

"Good, go change to what you were wearing before. Anything that didn't fit, leave in there, and bring the good ones out." She said as she got up. Bakura nodded and went into the stall.

Yami and Serenity came in with a tall stack of shirts. Tea smirked and told Serenity to watch her stuff. She nodded and sat next to the chair that Bakura dumped the clothing in. Tea pulled him out and into the pants section of the store. All ready she was spending a fortune. Luckily she had been saving for just an emergency.

Bakura looked at the slacks and looked at her. "What are these?"

Tea smirked as she pulled him away from them. "I think you should wear these." She said gesturing at the tall racks with jeans on them. She pulled out some blue ones and looked at the tag. She blushed as she went out behind him and pulled his pants back to look at the tag. A few passing people gave her strange looks, a girl winked at Bakura making Tea let out a growl.

"Go away, he is taken!" she snapped at the girl. The girl looked at Bakura as he put an arm around Tea and she snorted.

"You could do, so, mush better," and turned away. Tea sighed and looked at Bakura. He rubbed her arm and reassured her.

"But I don't plan on trading," he said kissing her nose. Tea blushed and smiled as she took him hand to his pants size.

"I am only going to get you three Ok? I am on a budget," she said with a smile. Bakura nodded and watched as she pulled out many pairs and held them up to him, before putting them back. In the end she got a dark tan cargo pants. Some 'baggy', as she called them, and some normal ones. She gave them to him and let him leave to change.

Tea sat next to Serenity who had just commented on Yami's new shirt. Serenity turned to Tea when she didn't talk to her. "Is something wrong?" she asked her friend. Tea looked at her and smiled.

"No, nothing," she said as she looked at Bakura once he came out in the baggy pants.

"They feel and look weird," he complained. Tea smiled and let out a small laugh. 'Did that girl really hurt her that bad?' he asked himself as she came up to him. 'She is acting strange.'

"They look good on you, they just aren't like anything you have worn before," she said before pushing him back in the stale. Before he closed the door and stopped him. "Look at the number on you underwear, it is on the back, ok?" she said.

Bakura nodded and closed the stall door. Tea went back to Serenity who had just asked Yami to do the same thing. Tea sat down next to the chair that had all the clothing in it. Serenity sat on the other side of her and looked at her happily. "You planned this didn't you? You know me and Yami." She whispered to her.

Tea smiled and nodded her head. She wanted to tell her that he liked her, but he needed to do that himself. Tea looked at all the clothing and sighed. 'This is going to cost a fortune that I don't have.' She sighed and looked in her purse for her credit card. 'Well now I do need a job.' She thought. Serenity next to her started to notice something on her friend's neck. She gasped.

"Tea!? Is that what I think it is?!" she asked touching her neck. Tea's eyes got big and she put her hand on her neck. She blushed and pulled out her compact.

"Damn." She said as she fingered a spot that she missed. "Um…no." she said nervously. Serenity smirked.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked. Tea blushed.

"Bakura." She mumbled. Serenity bust out in giggles.

"That is so cute!" she said. Yami came out and looked at a blushing Tea and giggling Serenity.

"What is so cute?" he asked. Serenity stopped giggling and blushed. She looked at Tea who was shaking her head back and forth as to say 'no'.

"Nothing Yami." Serenity said patting Tea's arm. Bakura came out with two pairs of pants and added them to the mountain of clothes. He looked at the three.

"What happened?" he asked. Tea sighed and pointed at her neck. Bakura smirked and shrugged. "So?" Tea blushed and huffed. He chuckled and sat down. "Now what do we do?"

"You guys cheeked your sizes?" Serenity asked. After seeing them both nod she continued. "Come with me Yami." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away, blushing mildly. Tea laughed and got up.

"Why didn't you tell me I missed on?!" she said once they where completely alone. Bakura shrugged.

"Why would I want to, I put them there for a reason." He said. Tea sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She said as she pulled him to the underwear section.

-

-

-

Tea sighed as they carried out seven bags filled with clothing. She and Bakura where the unlucky ones that lost the draw of sticks, so, they had to take the cloths to the car. As they put them in the trunk Tea looked over at the meter.

"Only was there for two hours." She said to herself. Bakura stared wide eyed.

"ONLY!?" he said. Tea looked at him and chuckled.

"Yea, we planned on being here for ten hours, if they don't close before than." She said with a smile spreading on her face. "Does that bug you?" she asked playing with a chunk of his hair that was longer than the others.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Bakura smirked and grabbed her hip and brought her body right into his. "I'll have less time to do this…" he said as he kissed her, hard. Tea sighed and tried to push back, but that only made his grip tighten. Tea felt her eyes start to close against her will as his tongue swept into her mouth. Tea started to move her tongue along with his, both fighting. Tea felt him push her against the back of the car. Tea put her hand up in his hair and pulled it back gently. Bakura moaned and pushed her harder into the car. Tea yelped in his mouth and pulled harshly on his hair making him pull back. Tea was panting and glaring at him.

"Didn't I tell you that can happen _later!"_ she said still panting and flustered. Bakura rubbed his head and smirked at her. He put a hand around her waist and closed the trunk.

"Shall we go?" he asked like a gentleman.

Tea groaned. "You are a dog!"

"And I am turning into a gentleman." He said kissing her forehead.

Tea sighed and leaning into him walking with him back to the mall, to go and find Yami, and Serenity. As they walked by a tree in the parking lot thing with gravel in it a lot of birds started chirping. Bakura tensed and turned and yelled at the birds.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he yelled angrily. Tea laughed.

"What was that about?"

"I hate birds, they always make that annoying sound and never SHUT UP!" he said glaring at all the birds. Tea giggled and pulled him along.

"I don't think they care."

"They will when they find all their friends on sticks, dead, in the road!" he said angrily. Tea shook her head and tugged on his sleeve making him come with her. Bakura glared at her and followed her back into the mall.

Serenity and Yami were standing by the elevator both blushing. Tea wondered what could have happened. Bakura didn't care.

Tea looked at the two suspiciously. "So…you two hungry?" she asked. They nodded nervously and followed her and Bakura as they went to food court. "Which one? How about we all get something different and trade around if we like what someone else has." She said as she pulled Bakura with her to a nearby hotdog cart. Serenity pulled Yami with her to a pizza place. And they got their meals.

Tea and Bakura got some ramen, three hotdogs, and two drinks, while Serenity and Yami got four pizza slices; pepperoni, sausage, supreme, and chicken; they also got a big pasta dish and two drinks. They all sat together at an empty table by the arcade. As they all ate they didn't notice someone who had been watching them.

The person gave a confused look at the two men and a girl. They didn't look familiar, other than Tea and Yami; he hadn't seen the other two before. He shrugged and started to walk up to them, time to get revenge.

Tea felt the eyes of someone on her, but she didn't really care. Once she saw a shadow come over her she looked up. Yami was glaring at the person behind her which made her not want to turn around. As soon as she heard his voice she felt anger wash over her.

"Hey babe." The man behind her said. Bakura gave her a strange look as he saw her tense and grind her teeth. He looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow. She hated him, and so, he hated him.

"Hi Johnny." She said with venom.

"Awe, is that how you treat your friends?" He said cupping her chin and making her look at him roughly before kissing her. Bakura growled and got up and pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing to her?!" He shouted. Tea got up and took his arm.

"Bakura, don't make a scene." She whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, glaring at Step's.

"Don't fight." She said. Bakura growled.

"After what was doing to you?!" he shouted. Tea panicked when she heard Johnny laugh.

"Do you need your _little_ boyfriend to stand up for you?!" he said smirking as he moved from one foot to the other. Bakura didn't care what happened anymore, but he jumped him.

He pinned Step's to the ground and punched his chest making him spit up some blood. Johnny's eyes got big and he grabbed his chest kicking Bakura off of him. Bakura jumped back as Step's hunched over.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Step's yelled as he charged at Bakura. Bakura grabbed his fist and hit him in the jaw. Johnny felt blood start to come out of his mouth.

Tea screamed as she saw the scene in front of him. "Bakura! Please stop!" she yelled grabbing his elbow.

"He disserves to go to the shadow realm for that!" Bakura spat, literally, at Johnny's face. Tea pulled him away backward and into the crowed that had gathered around them. Yami and Serenity had worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"He touched her!" Bakura yelled as he pulled her to him roughly. Tea smiled and leaned into him.

"Thank you Bakura." She said. Yami smirked and Serenity giggled. Tea looked down at her watch and sighed.

"We have six hours left. What should we do?" Tea looked at the nearby arcade.

"Well after what Bakura just did, security will not be happy and try to kick us out, so let's go to the arcade and have some fun." Tea said. "And Johnny won't be there this time!" she said happily. "I don't know why he was at the mall though, he could be at the other one by the park." She said in though to herself.

Serenity smiled and took Tea's and Yami's hands. "Let's go then." She said. Bakura still had his hold on Tea as he stared at Johnny. Johnny shrieked and backed away from the group while he held his jaw. Bakura smirked and turned back to Tea.

"So what is it that you like so much about this arcade?" Bakura asked as they walked in. The lights where brighter that the others and so was the size and it had more games, the music was blasting and it was filled with people. Bakura glared at anyone who dared look at him or Tea. Tea grabbed his hand and pointed at the big stage by the wall.

"That is why I come. This is the one time when I am better at everyone at. Dance Dance Revolution." She said as she walked up to the stage. "Anyone wants to challenge me?" she asked. Many people backed down. They had seen her picture in the hall of fame on the back wall.

"Do you play in Heavy?" someone shouted. Tea nodded. A girl came up onto the stage. It was the same girl from back in the cloths store. She smirked at Tea. "Winner gets him." She said pointing at Bakura. Tea raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Bakura.

"No way, he is not a prize to be won!" she said angrily.

"Is he not worth fighting for? What kind of girlfriend are you?!" she said with a snot and a smirk. Tea realized she really didn't like this girl.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, get on your pad and get ready to dance!" she shouted.

(I want to stop it here but I actually have ideas still in my mind, so…Continuing)

Tea got on the pad and stared at the girl. "By the way, you might want to know who is about to beat you, my name is Shan." She said flicking a blond hair behind her oversized head. Tea grunted.

"And you should know the person who is about to embarrass you beyond belief. My name is Tea."

Shan snorted unladylike. "Yea, like I care." She said as they set their settings. "You can pick the song." Shan said as she stood with her arms crossed. Tea smirked. She knew this song by heart, better than anyone else.

"I pick butterfly." She said as she pushed the start button. The song started the dance.

The two seemed to know the song by heart as they danced to the song. Tea stepped on all the arrows perfectly. Shan though also did the same. Tea started to worry a bit as Shan did the same as her with ease. She started to worry. What if she lost?

'No, I am not going to lose him!' she thought determined.

"What is wrong Tea?" Shan said as they danced. "Afraid you'll lose?" she said as she did a combo high. Tea panted as she started to let the stress get to her. 'I will _not _lose!' she thought desperately. 'I _can't _lose!' she thought as she looked into the audience at a turn, at him. The one man to fully capture her heart. 'I couldn't lose him to _that_.' She looked at Shan.

But she was making this extremely hard, as the song got closer to the end Tea knew she had to do something or she would lose him, and her reputation, but more importantly, him.

Suddenly Shan's eyes got big. Something was wrong. Tea looked over as she heard Shan gasp. Shan was falling. Tea smiled to herself. She knew who had done that. She did the final jump and let the song finish. Tea watched as the scores came to the screen.

She gasped. By one point, she had won. ONE POINT. And that meant that Shan really was better than her. But that didn't really matter anymore. Shan couldn't have the one thing or person that meant more to her than anything.

Bakura.

Tea turned around and looked at him as to say thanks. She knew somehow he had done that. She looked in his hand and saw the ring. He had used that to help her cheat. And even though she knew it was wrong, she was glad he had done it.

Tea jumped off the stage. "You might want to learn how to be more graceful Shan." She said as she walked to the others.

"I know you _cheated_, somehow!" Shan yelled at them. Tea felt bad. 'But he isn't going to end up with anyone else.' She thought. Bakura put a hand around her waist.

"I am proud anyway."

"Thank you." She whispered. Yami and Serenity stood by her and gave her a smile. Yami looked at Bakura and chuckled. Serenity gave them a confused look. Yami pat Bakura on the back.

"It may have been wrong, but I approve." He said. Bakura arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. Tea laughed as she pulled them all out of the arcade.

"I think that maybe we shouldn't be here any longer," she said as pulled them out by the railing looking down to the first floor. Bakura and Yami stared down with large eyes. Serenity giggled and pulled Tea away from the two.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"In the arcade, I know something is going on between you two. But she didn't trip because she wasn't graceful, she would have beaten you is not for that," Serenity said playing with a stray batch of hair. Tea didn't know how to explain it, so she changed the subject.

"First tell me what happened between you and Yami when we were gone." Tea said smiling, 'innocently'.

Serenity blushed and looked at her shoes. "Um…so…where do we go now?"

Tea laughed getting the boys attention. "Let's go to the movies." She said.

Bakura and Yami both smiled. They knew what that was. Yugi and Ryou had gone before.

"What are we going to see?" Bakura asked.

"Serenity is paying, so we can see what ever!" Tea sighed dancing in a circle her arms in the air. Bakura grabbed her wrist and put them down.

"Don't do that." He whispered in her ear. Tea blushed.

"So…what do we get to see?" Yami asked.

Serenity smiled. "Spider Man 2." She said as she pulled Yami and Tea by the hand, who had Bakura's hand, and sped of to the cinema a few stores away.

(I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it…so…let's fast-forward to after the movie shall we…)

Tea, Bakura, Yami, and Serenity all exited the movie.

"I must say that was very good." Yami said with a smile. Tea and Serenity nodded.

"If you ask me there wasn't enough blood and violence." Bakura said with a nod. Tea and Yami sighed. 'Who would have guessed?' Tea thought. Serenity just laughed. "What now, the mall closes at eleven." Serenity said. "And it is…" she looked down at her watch, "…Nine." She said.

"Two hours. Hmm…" Tea said. She looked around. Yami spoke up.

"What is Victoria's Secret?" He asked. Serenity and Tea couldn't help it. They laughed while turning extremely red. Yami and Bakura gave them strange looks.

"What?" Yami asked. Tea gestured at the store.

"Go in. We will join you if you don't come out in five minutes." Tea wasn't about to tell them she shopped there. Especially because Bakura would want to see it. Tea blushed and pulled Serenity with her to a bench. Tea and Serenity laughed as the two walked in. They might like it. And Tea didn't want that. She didn't know why but she didn't like the idea.

Serenity looked at her and smiled. "So…care to tell me what is going on between you two?"

"Well you know about Yami needing a new host?" Serenity nodded. "Well, Bakura needed one too and he…well…choose me." Tea blushed. "And well, we seemed to…uh…grow closer?"

Serenity stared at her with big eyes and a gaping mouth. "A guy in…in…a…a girls b..body?" she said. Tea started to fidget with the hem of her shorts.

"HEHE…um…yeah." She muttered. Serenity gasped.

"Did…did he do anything to you?"

Tea jumped up. "N-No, nothing like…like…that." She said as she rubbed Conimo on her arm. Serenity looked at it and asked.

"Where did you get this?" she said fingering it.

"Bakura." She said as she blushed. Serenity smiled.

"Glad you met someone." She said. Tea looked at her and smiled. She looked around.

"How long have they been in there?" Tea asked looking over at Serenity's watch.

Serenity sighed. "Eleven minutes." She said getting up and straitening her shirt. Tea glared at the store.

"Come on, let's go get the two perverts." She said pulling Serenity with her to the store. As they walked in they looked around. "You take the nightwear; I'll look in the underwear." Tea said heading that way and Serenity the other.

Tea automatically saw Bakura by something that made her gasp. Tea stormed up to him and nearly tore the underwear out of his hands. "WHAT, do you think YOU are doing?!" She hissed at him. Bakura smirked.

"You said I could come in here." Tea groaned.

"Idiot, I was hopping you hated it." Bakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, HELLO?! I am surrounded by woman's underwear, which is mostly transparent, and you think I would want to leave?" Bakura said. Tea blushed as he looked at her strangely. "Do you wear these?" he asked holding up a pink pair. Tea blushed and rubbed her arm wishing she could disappear at that moment. Bakura caught on and smirked. "And I haven't seen them yet?" He asked fingering the top of her blouse. Tea blushed and pulled away from him.

"Um…hehe…yea." She said playing with Conimo on her arm. Bakura smirked and put it back.

"You'll have to show he sometime." He said in a low whisper. Tea felt a shiver go up and down her spine. Bakura smirk grew and he grabbed her arm pulling her to his chest. Tea blushed and tried to push away, to no avail. Bakura smirked and nuzzled her ear. Tea blushed.

"B-Bakura?" she asked. He pulled away and smirked. Tea sighed and pulled on him to go and find Yami and Serenity.

Yami was blushing brighter than a cherry while Serenity was scolding at him holding something in her hand. Once they spotted Tea and Bakura Serenity put the cloth behind her and looked at her feet and Yami coughed nervously. Tea smiled.

"I think now is the time we should go." She said as she and Bakura left.

"We will meet you at the car." Serenity called back. Tea laughed. She was going to buy whatever was behind her back. Bakura knew as well as he chuckled. The two got in the elevator and Bakura put his face to the glass looking at the bottom.

"This is…interesting." He said looking at the few people down below. Tea smiled and went next to the clear door. Bakura jumped as they opened and followed Tea out. Tea looked outside at the night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked looking at the sky. Bakura looked up.

"Not as beautiful as the sky in Egypt, or what it did look like." Tea smiled and hugged him as the two stood before the car. "There are too many lights. It kills the beauty." He said looking at the moon. Tea nodded.

"Wait till we get home, there are less lights there."

Bakura nodded and looked at the sky. "So what do you think they bought?" He asked.

"Yami and Serenity?" he nodded. Tea shrugged. "I don't think I want to know, or when they plan on using it." She said. Bakura chuckled as Yami and Serenity came out of the mall. Tea got her keys out and unlocked the car, she got in the drivers seat, Bakura next to her, and Yami and Serenity got in the back. "Ready to go home?" Tea asked as she put the car in gear and drove of. Serenity and Yami nodded laughing nervously.

Bakura smirked. Something had happened, as if he cared, and that made them nervous. Tea drove along the street lights glistening on the windows. Yami looked out and smiled. 'Maybe it is worth it.' He thought. Serenity stared at him and smiled. 'This was by far the best day of my life!'

Tea dropped Yami off at the game shop. "Wait." Serenity said as she unbuckled and got out. "I will see you later Tea, bye Bakura." She said as she ran up to Yami, who was carrying his bags inside. Tea laughed. 'Joey is going to be mad.'

"Let's go home Bakura." Tea said as they drove away.

-

-

-

Tea and Bakura walked in the house. Bakura stretched as he put his bags down. He turned to Tea who also put the bags down. "So when do I get to see them?" he asked. Tea blushed and looked at her feet.

"If we ever…um…marry." She said blushing and walking away.

"Why not now."

"There are certain things I will only show my husband, or plan on showing him."

"How do you know that it won't be me?"

Tea looked up at him, her eyes a little wet. "Sometimes things get hard and don't work out." She didn't want to talk about this. Bakura stared at her confused. 'Was marriage that important?

"Ok." He said as he walked up to her. "Conimo?" The snake twitched. He nodded at the bathroom and the snake got off and slithered away. "Is something bothering you Tea?" He asked. Tea looked down at her now bare feet.

"Maybe." Bakura cupped her chin and gently making her look up at him. Tea sighed and put her head on his chest. "I-I am afraid that someone is going to take you away from me…" she said sniffing.

Bakura was shocked. She was afraid, of _that._ "Tea…I don't plan on letting anyone take me away from you, or you away from me." He said kissing her cheek where the tears left a trail. "Please don't cry, I don't like how it makes you look, so sad." Tea sniffled and looked up at him.

"How are you so sure, how you know that anyone can't just come along and…" Bakura stopped her by pushing her to the nearby wall roughly and bringer his lips down to hers, roughly. Tea felt herself slowly start to forget about it, but she needed reassurance. She pushed away slowly. "Please, tell me."

"I will kill them before they even get close!" he growled kissing her roughly again. Tea felt herself relax against him. He had his body pressed firmly against hers keeping her on the wall. She knew that was a promise. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with more passion. Bakura pulled away and kissed her cheeks where the tears had been. He didn't want her to ever cry again. He hated it!

Tea sighed as he kissed her cheeks. Her eyes hurt from crying and they were slightly red. Bakura brought his nose up to hers and nuzzled them together making her giggle. Tea felt him smile against her lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared at her with passion making her blush. He pulled back and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, yet again, and took her upstairs to the bad that they slept in, in the room full of angels.

Bakura put her on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes. "Tonight we just kiss, nothing more." He said standing between her legs, as he pushed his lips to hers, this time gently. Tea sighed and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling his face closer to hers. Bakura let his tongue in her mouth and explored the cavern, never really remembering it. He moaned as her tongue came up and started fighting with his.

Tea pulled away taking a big gulp of air and panted heavily as Bakura looked at her, with those eyes of his. She felt herself get lost in the chocolate colors, as he got lost in her sea blue eyes. Tea felt him push her back on the bed, apparently holding back, for her. Tea felt a moan come on as he licked the side of her lips. Bakura smirked as she did and moved along her jaw. Tea giggled as he licked her ear and nibbled on her lobe.

Bakura put a hand in her hair and pulled the ponytail out and flung it on the floor. He let his hands run through her hair. Tea sighed in his shoulder and let him continue. Bakura looked down at her as he ran his hands in her hair. Her hands had moved down and now where linked behind his neck. He stared at the small hole in her ear and put his face next to it whispering to her.

"Why don't you wear earrings?" Tea sighed.

"You know about them?" she felt him nod. "I don't have any I like." She said. Bakura smiled and he kissed the sensitive skin under her neck making her gasp.

"We'll have to get you some soon." He said as he moved down to the top of her shirt. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, hair slightly messed up, and her lips swollen and red. He smirked as he knew that it was him that did this to her. Not Yami, not Seto, no pharaoh or priest, but him Bakura, the thief.

Bakura leaned forward and took her bottom lip in his mouth sucking, nibbling and licking it. Tea moaned as he gently put his hand on either side of her and pushed her down onto the bed. She whimpered as he pulled back. She put her hands on his shirt and unbuttoned it to the best of her ability, which seemed to have departed her. Bakura chuckled and took her hand and nodded. "Not tonight." He said as he pulled her to him again and kissed her. Tea sighed and pulled back. 'My turn.' She thought as she kissed along his jaw and to his ear.

Bakura pulled her to him tightly as she kissed his ear. Tea smiled as she put her hands in his hair. She pulled back and smirked at him. "You really do need to cut your hair, it is so missed shaped." She said. Bakura chuckled.

"Only if you do it."

"Cha right! Like I would make it better." She said as she kissed his nose. Bakura smiled, genuinely and took her hands in his.

"You know we really should go to bed it is…" he turned to look at the clock. "I really need to learn how to read that." He said. Tea smiled and looked at it.

"It is only twelve o' seven AM." She said leaning into his chest. Bakura nodded.

"Go change for bed ok." He said pushing her up. Tea nodded.

"What are you going to wear?" Bakura shrugged.

"Nothing." Tea blushed and left the room.

She came back in a few minutes later in the same PJ's she wore before. She found Bakura already in bed with the lights off and his clothes in the hamper. Tea smiled and walked up to him and crawled into bed next to him.

Tea felt his hands wind around her body and lock in the front pulling her to him. Tea smiled as he kissed her neck. Tea turned to him and looked at his eyes. "I love you." She whispered to him kissing him tenderly. "And only you would do all you did for me today." She said.

"Like what?"

"Well; you went shopping with me, beat up Johnny for kissing me, making that Shan girl fall, and treat me this well." She said nuzzling him under the chin. Bakura smiled.

"No one is about to touch my woman, and no one is going to make me be with them." He said. Tea looked up at him with a smirk.

"Your women?" she asked. Bakura smirked and nodded. Tea giggled. "Only you can call me that, if I can call you Baku." She said. Bakura gave her a strange look.

"Only in the security of this home. I don't want anyone blackmailing me with that." He said kissing her again. Tea giggled.

"Ok, Baku." She said putting her head in his chest. "Good night, love you." She whispered to him.

"Night…" Before she completely fell asleep he finished, "I love you too." And they slept.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**To Be Continued**

**I wonder what happened between Yami and Serenity? Well you will find out later, next chapter it is Isis and Seto, of course Bakura and Tea will be there as well, sillies! If you are a fan, hope you like it. Oh and I am not going to give a lemon on the two other pairings, sorry, but I don't think I have the time for that, I am mostly a fan to Bakura and Tea so I only do lemons for them! Sorry. Wow that is a lot of pages I just did! (Whistles) Over 20 pages. Oh YEAH over starts counting…10,000 words. YEAH. Let us all celebrate. (Gets a bottle of champagne only to have parents take it away) Only Six years till I can legally drink! NOT that I do it illegally. Well any way. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter. That was by far the most I have ever written, don't expect the next chapter to be as long. (hehe) Hope you Yami and Serenity fans are happy! I will update as soon as I get my reviews, Twenty this time, you hear me TWENTY! Oh and YEAH I now have over 100 reviews. I am so happy; the next chapter will be coming with in a week. But don't expect me to update so soon once school starts in five weeks. (Sigh) Far too soon for school to pop up! Oh and this story is far, from over! (Laughing uncontrollably).**

**Now for the thanks of last chapter: chapter eight-**

xxlilazngrlxx-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

pocky no miko-Glad I made your day, here to make it better have a big cookie!

Demented Insane Spirit-Happy LATE birthday!

Chrissy E E-My 100th reviewer!!

TeaTwin

Crystal Light

Demon of Faith-I made you cry!?

Scarlet M00n-Happy birthday to your brother. Man a lot of people are having birthdays lately.

PRoyalAngel

yami1

Marin M-The cake was very good!

Hawk

Jujubie-I am!? Yeah let's celebrate!

Scarlet-Moonlight

Court12

Eve-Of-Misery-(Blushing) OH thanks!

Sailor Tiamat-THANK YOU!!

**Is that all, I think so sorry if I forgot you. I love you all, my faithful readers and reviewers! May you live well and prosper. Have a great week, I know I will. Please oh please review. (Starts singing to the new CD she got for her birthday.) oh and the whole dog becoming a gentleman, is from a song from Superchick, it also says all princes start as frogs, and gentleman as dogs, woo hoo. I think next chapter I am going to do a song from their CD. I love it! **

**Yah-Hoo! A new record! I wonder, do people actually read these? **

**Ja ne! **

**Melimea-Chan**


	10. Chapter Ten

**:3**

**Hey all, yeah, I bet you are all mad at me for this REALLY long absence here on this one fic. And I apologies to you know and pay you back with this chapter. I am sorry yet again, and love you all! **

**Chapter Ten: The double date**

**Started Chapter: March 19, 2005**

**Ended Chapter: March 20, 2005**

**Chapter themed couples: Tea/Bakura (of course!) and…Isis/Seto (yeah!)**

**Warnings: sexual themes and doings, a lemon, but it is on my account so go to the bio and click or e-mail me, and um…nothing else of great importance. Enjoy the movie, sit back and eat your popcorn now like Tea is! Oh yes, and lots of blinking!**

**Tea: yeah popcorn! -blinks-**

**Melimea: You have to love 'em! -steals popcorn and watched her show-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The truth is all a lie**

**-Tiane**

**-**

**-**

**-**

One month later-

Tea woke up the one morning to find herself alone. Turning over slowly she let her hand fall onto the empty space next to her which caused her to sit up and look around frantically for the missing person. The room was still dark and the door was slightly open with a light on in the hall. Sliding off the side of the bed she looked for some slippers and put them on. She never liked pink, but when it kept her feet warm it was a great color. Opening the door all the way she walked into the hall and let her hand try to fix her hair, though she couldn't see what she was doing.

She stumbled down the hall and blinked a few times as she adjusted to the bright light of the kitchen. She wondered briefly why Bakura would have it so bright, when he _technically _was the darkness. She stumbled further into the living room and blinked a few hundred times to make sure she really was seeing what she was seeing. Bakura was sitting on the couch a soda in his hand watching cartoons.

"You know, these are quiet entertaining," he said gesturing at the TV. Tea laughed to herself. Only he would say that, the violence of a cartoon was actually pretty bad, but it entertained none the less. She moved over next to him and sighed as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Bakura looked up over the entertainment center and stared at the clock for a long while. "No idea, never learned how to read one of those," He said returning to the TV. Tea sighed and squinted her eyes as she tried to look at the clock.

Jumping up quickly she as she realized what time it was. It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"I slept in!" she shouted running and tripping onto the floor. Bakura jumped up and rushed to her side helping her up. Her face was bright red as she sat up giggling embarrassed. Bakura nodded his head in amusement.

"Do you have any plans for today or something?" he asked as he pulled her to the couch again and sat back down. Tea thought for a moment before she felt herself slide down onto the couch.

"None," she mumbled. "What some popcorn?" she asked. He nodded and she got up going into the kitchen making some popcorn that would last them only thirty minutes.

After the popcorn was gone Tea had her head rested on Bakura's shoulder wondering why they still where watching this cartoon. This small cat was walking around this tree searching for a 'gold pot' that was actually its arch nemesis' plot with a hornet nest inside it. Tea wondered how she had ever found these entertaining as a child but remembered many things from when she was a small child that she did no more, such as dance.

She jolted up as she felt a hand rest on her side and pull her to the right. She looked up and over at Bakura in surprise. He didn't even look her way, just continued to look at the TV screen. She turned her head to the side slightly before leaning her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"After all that sleep you are still tired?" he asked flipping the channel. Tea sighed and sat up a bit.

"Yeah, well, it is all your fault for making me watch something boring," she said with a small huff. A small smile played at her lips as she grabbed the remote and started going through the channels. She found it completely ironic that the only thing on was cartoons, and it was the middle of the day. She also wondered if her mother or father would call later on. They said they would call again soon. Soon seemed to far away for her though.

She remembered also that Malik, Isis, and Odian where leaving soon for Egypt and she needed to do something special for them all.

"Hey, Bakura?" He grunted in reply staring that the screen which had stopped on some soap opera, "What do you think we should do for Malik and them for a going away gift thing?" she asked.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Don't care, just something with food," and he returned to the screen. Tea blinked a bit and smiled!

"A party it is then!"

Bakura sighed and pulled her closer taking the remote from her in the process. Tea glared, failing at any kind of comeback, and slouched into the couch deciding to let him pick a channel. Eventually he stopped on a channel with a picture of a cow/fish/toe on it. She blinked and watched in amazement as some insane man jumped on it and a few words flashed on the screen: 'Come see the amazing ficotoe!' She laughed and took the remote and turned off the TV.

Bakura glared at her before grabbing the remote back, resulting in her taking it again and throwing it behind the couch. "Can we do _anything else!" _she asked. He smirked down at her before bending his head down and kissing her gently on the lips. Tea blinked again as he backed off and looked down at her. She smiled in understanding.

LEMON>>

She smiled at him, her head resting on his shoulder, and her body shivering as the warmth left her. "That is much better than the TV," she said.

**-**

**-**

**-**

It wasn't until seven o'clock that they got a call. Isis was on the other line and begged Tea to find a date and go with her and Seto to a restaurant. He had a thing about public appearance, alone with her. And though that would bother most women, Isis didn't mind to much. Tea had agreed and made Bakura and herself dress. Know the two she realized that it would be a fancy place. She had chosen a nice long dark blue dress with a small slit going up to her knee.

Bakura was forced to wear a black suit, no tie or bow thankfully, and put his hair into a pony tail. Tea had laughed mentally as she brushed it back and wondered if it where longer like Ryou's what it would look like now. It was in a small pony tail that didn't go below the collar of the suit. Tea had to sit down with him for almost an hour pounding rules into his head about how he should act at a place such as this. Yet she realized after forty minutes that it was mostly going in one ear and out the other.

She had them both now waiting at the restaurant for the two. Tea elbowed Bakura as he tried grabbing food of a tray once or twice only to receive the reply: "Woman, I am hungry and you haven't feed me, you expect anything _less_!" he had hissed silently. At least he got the quiet part down.

Tea stared angrily at one miss-placed hair on his head for a good two minutes before licking her thumb and rubbing it down trying to fix it only for it to jump back up as if spiting her. She sighed and gave up slumping into the wall her hair, which was in a bun, started loosening and a stray strand falling out from behind her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt her stomach too growl in hunger. She hadn't had anything but the popcorn and pop from earlier, and that wasn't such a good combination all the time.

She jumped slightly when she felt fingers brush against her check and move the hair. She opened her eyes to see Bakura in front of her staring at her through slightly lowered eyes. She blushed as she remembered that look many times before and her stomach did a small flip-flop. She sighed as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering for a moment before he pulled away and to her side as if nothing had happened her hair now behind her ear again.

Tea stared strait ahead for a moment smiling to herself. And this was how Isis and Seto found them. Isis was the most surprised of the two to see her with Bakura. Seto seemed to not really show any emotion towards the finding, though he gave her the _look, _which was a slightly raised eye and his mouth twitching slightly. Bakura was silent as this all happened and didn't say a word until they where all at the table.

Tea sat across from Isis who was sending her strange looks from her to Bakura, while she replied with her eye twitching angrily at being questioned for her taste. Seto simply stared at Bakura for a moment before snorting and looking at the menu. Bakura, who had stayed quiet the whole time was about to kill someone if they looked at him like _that _again. He glanced over at Tea who looked just as annoyed as he. Sighing she lifted her menu up and started skimming it, decided to get something expensive as pay back since Seto was paying.

Bakura stared at the menu for a long moment and soon started leaning over his menu moving too. "What is all this crap?" he asked meaning the whole menu. Tea smiled and pointed to the one thing on there they understood. 'Burger and fries,' it read. Bakura sighed and sat back up.

"Don't worry," he could hear her whisper, "I don't have a clue about this stuff either," she told him. He felt his lip twitch into a small smirk before he put the menu down and decided to stair at the water. 'It is _so _boring here,' he mused. He let his finger move along the rim of the glass, a soft melody emitting from it. Tea bit her lip trying not to kill him for putting her through this while Seto and Isis stared at him bored, gritting their teeth behind closed lips.

Finally it was Isis who broke the almost unbearable silence. "So tell me Tea," she raised a hand and gestured at Bakura, who was still festinated with the glass more than the conversation. "Why…Bakura?" she asked, though she hadn't meant for it to be a question. Bakura looked up briefly at Tea, yet with his head still lowered. Tea blushed bright red and mumbled something as she fidgeted with her napkin.

"What did you say?" Isis asked thinking she heard Tea say something.

"I can't explain it ok!" Tea whispered harshly, regretting it as Bakura glared at her unhappily. She knew that came out wrong but she really didn't know how to explain it. With a heavy sigh she changed her answer. "What I mean is it…well it started a long time ago, and I don't want it to change ok?" she didn't wait for an answer as her hand moved to rest on his knee. Bakura said nothing as he looked down at the tablecloth though his posture changed indicating he was content.

Seto was the first after this silence to talk. "Tea," he said gaining her attention. "I have a business proposition for you-"

"What the hell!" Isis hissed. "You promised _no _business propositions here! This is a _date _Seto _a date!_" Seto raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Tea.

"About the new industry Kaiba Corp. wishes to invest. If you recall-"

"You ass," Isis said her hand raised as if to slap him, thankfully Tea reached across the table and caught it before she made contact.

"Isis, this isn't a business proposition! Well, it is but it…isn't?" she made herself confused. She turned back to Seto. "Yes I recall, will you invest in it?" she asked hopping he would. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes, you get the job," Tea nearly jumped out of her chair when he said this.

"Thank you _so _much Seto! I don't know how to repay you for this opportunity! It is like my dream…only a step is skipped!" she said. He looked over at Isis who looked rather pissed than anything else.

"A dance school," he said simply causing her to look up and smile slightly her hand resting on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. A faint blush appeared on his cheek before disappearing as if not there. The group made their orders and sat in another silence as they waited for the food.

Tea played with her napkin slightly nervous, Isis stared blankly at the wall, Seto simply glared at anyone looking their way, and Bakura returned to messing with the glass, which caused people to look their way.

Isis stood up and looked at Tea. "Care to join me in the lady's room?" she asked though it wasn't a question as she walked off.

Tea jumped up, "We'll be back soon," was whispered before she fallowed Isis. Seto and Bakura sat in silence as they where left alone. Bakura was the first to speck.

"So…Kaiba…are you getting any?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tea and Isis stood alone in the bathroom making sure they where alone. "What would you like to tell me Isis?" Tea asked as she leaned against the marble counters. Isis looked at her a small sparkle in her eye. She moved forward next to Tea.

"You love him don't you?" she asked her hand moving to her neck where the necklace once was. "Even without it I can tell and he cares for you apparently too," she finished smiling at Tea. Tea blushed and nodded.

"What about you two?"

"We are still working on it, it will be difficult once we return to Egypt though," she said a hint of sadness lacing her voice. Tea said nothing as she thought this through.

"What will you do?"

"There may be short visits but I fear someone else will walk into his life," Tea snorted at this causing Isis to look at her slightly confused her head moving to the side. "What?"

"Over eighteen years, Isis, eighteen years for him to find someone, and trust me he has gotten many offers, yet he chose you, of all women you, why worry. He will more or less likely spend millions of dollars to visit you or you to see him a lot," she smiled at her friend. "The only thing to worry about is the surprise visits I am sure he will have," she smiled wider as Isis brightened. "Now, we should go back to the table, the food should be there and when Bakura is hungry, which he is by the way, he tends to eat more than his share of food," she slid off the counter fixing her dress and stockings, making sure her hair was ok and walking with Isis out the door and too the table.

Bakura was smirking as Seto looked as if he wished to kill someone soon. As Isis sat next to him he promptly turned to her and started talking about some kind of fish. Bakura turned to Tea as she set by him and leaned into the chair. "It seems _Seto Kaiba _isn't getting any," he said watching as Tea's face turned red in embarrassment and in anger.

"_Bakura," _she hissed smacking him on the head. He simply smiled at her before looking down at the food the nervous waiter gave them. Something about the people in this group had freaked him out, who know why. Tea looked down at the burger she got and sighed as she realized how much she missed fast food and the things she used to do.

She bit into the burger not watching anyone else eat, though she felt eyes on her. After three bits she looked up to see Bakura staring at her. "What?" she asked quiet enough for only him to hear. He let his hand reach out and stroke her cheek before he turned to his food as if nothing happened. She truly hated when he did that, yet she loved it at the same time.

The group ate and left the restaurant Seto paying. As they got to the limo Tea and Isis stopped, looked at each other, smiled and grabbed the boy's arms running off. They had no intention of leaving _this _early. The limo driver laughed to himself as his boss got dragged off by a small girl into the shopping area of downtown.

Tea stopped near a park entrance Isis doing the same. "Can we?" she asked Bakura who arched an eyebrow at her. "Cool!" she said before threading her finders with his and waiting for Isis and Seto do understand. Isis smiled at Seto, though she knew it wouldn't happen, their hands or much other contact, but still she could hope. He gave her a strange look before tenderly wrapping an arm around her waist. To say the least all four of them where surprised.

They walked into the park and looked up at the giant Domino clock tower. "Why don't we meet back here in one hour, at ten o' seven?" Tea suggested her hand swinging with Bakura's. Isis smiled and winked at her before dragging Seto off to who know where to do who knows what.

Tea watched them leave and smiled as Bakura moved his arm around her waist. "They are cute," she said.

Bakura snorted. "Like Yami and Yugi cute," he said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Tea elbowed him trying not to laugh at that.

"So, where shall we go?" she asked him. He looked around and his gaze landed on a swing set by the lake. He steered her around and walked with her over to it. He sat down on one swing before pulling her into his lap. Both their gazes moved to the moon, content at just being together.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Isis and Seto where sitting on a bench in the middle of a clearing, a few ducks surrounding them. Isis had her hand wrapped in Seto's as she tossed leftover fish at them. Seto had sat there as a duck pecked at his boot, though he seemed to not mind. He sighed eventually in thankfulness as the birds finally left them, Isis running out of food. She put the trash in the trash can beside her and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled and moved his hand from hers and around her waist before pulling her into his lap.

Isis let out a squeak as he buried his head in her neck taking in her scent. "You always smell so good," he commented. She blushed as he rubbed his nose against her neck and moved his face up to hers, eye to eye. "You always look good too," he said brushing his lips against hers.

Isis closed her eyes enjoying one of their many rare moments. Her hands moved to his hair and she brushed the bangs out of his eyes as he kissed the pulse on her neck. She let her head move back and hands loop around his neck as he kissed along her neck. She made a small grunting noise as she moved her head to his neck and rested it there his hands moving to her hips.

She opened her eyes as she heard him whisper something to her. "Don't go,"

She sat up and looked at him blinking her heart fluttering. "What?" she whispered back.

"I said don't go," Isis smiled.

"I don't have a choice, I have obligations that need me to go," she ran a hand through his hair a sad smile spreading on her face.

"You stay, Odian and Malik can go," he said as if pleading. "I want _you _here," he kissed her pulse again. Isis closed her eyes wishing she wouldn't cry. She pulled her head back her hair making a curtain around them as she looked down at him.

"I can't leave them alone, I came here originally to protect the Pharaoh and now he is well, I have no other reason to stay," she had to hear him say it.

"I-I want you to stay,"

"What for?" she asked trying to get him to say it.

"I-I need you here,"

"Why?"

"Be-Because you make me feel whole," he whispered. Smiling down at him she leaned in and kissed him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tea and Bakura had moved since the swing and now sat on the edge to the pond on roots of a tree. Tea wondered why she hadn't brought other clothing because she was ruining this dress by sitting in the mud. Well, she wasn't _in _the mud. She was sitting in Bakura's lay with her head on his shoulder looking out onto the lake.

"It is so pretty here," she mumbled her hand resting around his waist as his was hers. Bakura didn't agree yet he didn't disagree either which was a sign that he was unaffected by this. She snuggled her head into his shirt and smiled as she caught his scent. Sand, he always smelled of it, and it wasn't bad either. She smiled as he rested his head on hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes moved up to the ducks that swam by making duck noises and causing ripples in the water. She grabbed a rock and tossed it in their direction, not hitting them, causing them to fly off to the other side away from the disturbance.

Bakura rested his hand on her neck and tilted her head up to his. "Yes, it is," he said. "And you make it better," Tea briefly wondered if he had to try to find things to say that made her feel this way or if it was natural. She smiled and leaned forward kissing his nose.

"You don't need to say that," she said rubbing her nose with his. He shrugged and brushed his lips against hers as he replied.

"It is true," he said not moving any closer or moving away. She smiled and licked her lips before she leaned in and kissed him. Bakura pushed against her neck bringing hr closer to him before he pulled away and kissing down her jaw and chin to the him line of the dress, which was just above her nipples, but not by much, reviling much cleavage. "I like this dress, I don't like others seeing it," he commented as he pushed the top down. Tea blushed and tried to cover herself.

"BAKURA! We are in a park for crying out loud!" she exclaimed only to have him smirk and move her arms down.

"At this hour, not many people come here except 'couples' as you call them, which I assume, is us," he said kissing a nipple. Mewing quietly Tea relaxed as he placed her against the tree. Bakura pulled the dress line up and kissed her chin before resting his head on her neck. Tea put a hand in his hair, pulling out the rubber band as he had done to hers earlier.

And both couples, though in different places, gazed up at the moon.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To be continued…**

**Now for the fun part! I love going through reviews! And so I shall. I want to thank you all for not forgetting me, though I forgot you….so sorry! I will try to write more, since it is Spring Break (dances around room). **

**Thank you too:**

**Sesshy's Grrl: I always love bringing people into this parings fan club thing…Yeah! Someone new! Glad you like it!**

**DojomistressAmbyChan: yeah it has taken me a bit to update it but I am planning to end this soon I hope. Thanks for stopping bye!**

**Mewtwo of the Dark World: Thank you! Glad you find it good!**

**TeaTwin: Haven't we meet before? Lol. Yeah, I am writing again so it will be fixed!**

**Demented Insane Spirit: O.O Thank you SO much! I am glad you like it!**

**Chi Yagami: FLUFF! Isn't it so cute!**

**Lady Duzie: I have updated thanks for thinking of us!**

**pat-nosferatu: Did you like it?**

**shadowstalker666: I would hug you if you where in front of me I swear!**

**Upset: I don't know how to help you hear…**

**WHERES THE LEMON: Um… I HAVE LINK ON PAGE! Go to the mediaminer thing and you shall find it or email me and I'll send it to you.**

**Melimea **

**:3**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**:3**

**Ok, I have made a new goal for my life at the moment other then school: to finish this story! I feel so awful letting it sit here for so long and not touching or messing with it. And I have had these ideas poking at the back of my head for so long so here goes! Wish me luck. (Begins)**

**New Host**

**Chapter 11: Hello Sunshine**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tea sat at the kitchen table smiling down as she looked hard into the wood designs. So many things needed doing, so many things needed done. She didn't care. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Nothing could destroy this mood she was in. She didn't know why she was this way, she didn't care either. She was so happy a lot lately. Wait, yes she did know why she was so happy. She put a hand on her belly and smiled down at it her eyes open again. She was expecting. She let out a small laugh and let the butterflies in her stomach multiply by the moment. Her hands where shaking a bit and she felt dizzy. She found this out this morning. She had simply thought nothing of missing her period two weeks ago, but this morning she took 'the test' as her mother always called it. It was positive, she was pregnant. The only thing to do now was tell the father. That would be difficult. So many things flashed through her mind at that thought. He never spoke of wanting children, never talked about her getting pregnant, never. So what if he left her? What if he shunned her, or worse, their child? She shuttered at the thought. Sighing deeply she looked to the clock above the stove. It was only seven in the morning. He would sleep a few more hours. She had more time to plan, more time to think.

What would her parents say? Oh lord, they didn't even know the guy! She swallowed a bit of bile rising in her throat. Would they abandon her? Like their other child? Tea's arms where shaking badly now. There were so many things that could go wrong, and yet, a hand rested again on her belly, so many things to go right. What if it was a girl? What if it was a boy? Twins even. She didn't know what to think. 'I want pie that is what I think.'

She scooted her chair back and got up walking to the fridge and opened it up searching. "AH!" she exclaimed finding the pie near the back. She lifted the plastic cover and looked at it then smelled it. Her nose wrinkled and she sighed. "Smells nasty," yet she got a fork and began to dig into the old apple pie. As she sat there chewing on some pie she let more thoughts fill her head. What about collage? Could she still go? Would Bakura let her now with the child, she new she wouldn't leave him, of all people, alone with a child, even if it was his. She put the fork down and then to the empty pie pan. It was gone already? But it was half full only moments ago. She looked back at the clock. Seven-thirty? Time flies when you freak out. She sat up and threw her pie pan away and put the fork in the sink to clean later. She slowly made her way to the stairs and began to clime. What room could be the babies? Maybe hers? Maybe not.

She opened the door into her bathroom and walked in, shutting the door silently behind her. She looked into the mirror and smiled at herself. "A mom," she mumbled, "I'm going to be a mommy." She poked her flat belly. "You hear that little one? I'm your mommy." She felt a few tears form in the corner of her eyes and let the bubbling excitement take over. She walked over to the tub and watched as a tear landed on the bottom and simply sat there watching her. She reached over to the knobs and put the stopper in the hole. As the tub filled she sat on the toilet seat and thought some more. She would need to shop some and get baby things and maternity things. Oh, Mai would have a fit, so would Serenity. She smiled. A shopping day was in order in a month. Resting her head on her fist she stared contently at the yellow wallpaper. How would she break the news? Of course Bakura had to be the first to know but how? Simply right out? Or what? She sighed deeper then before and rested her forehead on the fist.

She jumped up as water splashed out of the tub and hit her bare foot. She quickly turned off the water and let out a sigh of relief. She sighed a lot more now. Looking at the filled tub she realized something. She didn't care. Smiling she opened the door to the hall and left it open before plopping down in the tub with her nightgown on.

Conimo was sitting contently on the shower head looking down at her. As she noticed him she smiled sweetly and reached her hand up delicately. The snake made no move at first but eventually he moved down and wrapped himself around her arm before resting into the normal position on her upper arm and turning into his unmovable copper piece of jewelry. Tea said nothing else as she let the warm water burn her skin. Ryou? He had stopped by a good two days ago to see how the two where doing. And for once, Bakura was…nice. She sighed. He had changed too. Both of them. Ryou was, stronger? Bakura was, nicer? No, he was mellow. Something like that. She let her head go under for a moment before coming out gasping for air then putting her hands on her head and pushing the hair back. It was long again. Down to her back. She leaned forward and pulled the stopper out then got up and let the water run down her skin and clothing.

She got out and walked out of the bathroom and into the halls. Her hand traced the wall as she walked to "the room". That is the name of the room that they, well, slept in. She didn't find it good anymore to call it her parents; it was a bit gross and not true. They where gone. She smiled though. But if they where still here, none of this would have happened: Bakura, the dance school, this child. The dance school was amazing. For the past few months it had been open and the people where pouring in. If it had the Kaiba Corp. logo on it a lot of people came.

She thanked the gods for all that. As she walked down the hall her feet made a soggy squishing noise. Her feet stopped before the room, and as she looked in she found Bakura to still be sleeping. She smiled as she walked over to his side and looked down at him. He had become more modern. Or, he slept while people did things around him, instead of jumping to action as he used to. Well, if there was danger or something he still did. She put her finder on his forehead and poked him a few times and watched as his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her a moment before he yawned a bit and looked around.

"Early." He mumbled as he got up. He looked over at her from the bedside and got and angry scowl. "Are you stupid? Your going to get sick if you don't dress warmer, is it raining outside or something?"

"Nope, I just took a bath and didn't feel like taking my clothing off." She said with a smile. He looked at her for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Your crazy."

"Says the ex-thief who risked his life oh so many times doin-" His hand was on her mouth.

"I'm hungry stop talking." He mumbled. He never really was a morning person. Tea simply smiled and clasped her hands behind her back as she followed him out of the room and to the kitchen. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs of looked back up at her. "Really Tea, I don't want you to get sick." Tea smiled and felt the tears form again, which caused him to freak out. "What!" He looked around him before shrugging and walking to her step and pulling her to him. "You bring out the best in me." He mumbled into her hair with spite.

"And you bring out the worst in me." She said with a sniff. "I'll go get dressed." She pushed away and slowly walked up the stairs and into her room to find clothing.

-

-

-

Tea didn't want to dress up. So she simply wore two things, the longest shirt she had and sweatpants. She looked like crap, and she was proud. Bakura on the other hand was his normal self, and ass, and made a rude comment as she came down. "You look like a mule kicked you when you where playing in mud." She simply waved it off and plopped down on the couch and stared at the wall. "Why is your hand on your stomach? Are you hungry?" She hadn't even realized it was there. She smiled.

"No." And she continued to look at the wall. Bakura's face became concerned.

"Tea?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"You seem a bit…"

"Yeah I know."

"Tell me," he mumbled sitting next to her.

"Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?" He was growing annoyed.

"Tell what is 'wrong'?" She felt herself begin to cry.

"PMS?" he asked.

She simply laughed.

"Your mother and father are dead."

She snorted.

"Tea." She looked at him. With a deep sigh he continued. "Tell me." Conimo had now slithered off her arm and rested peacefully on the arm of the couch sleeping. She put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Not now, but eventually." She let go then reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Bakura say quietly watching her for a moment trying to understand. He had learned not to push her unless he had to, and she seemed as if eventually tell him so he found nothing wrong with this. So, he sat with her and watched the television.

-

-

-

"Your pregnant!" Serenity nearly screamed. Tea put a finger to her lips and smiled, nodding her head. "Does Bakura know?" She had no doubt that he was the father.

"No."

"Who all knows?"

"You, me, and my toilet."

"How long?"

"I found out almost a month ago…" Tea said sheepishly.

"You can't hide it for long Tea; he is going to have to find out somehow. Then what about your mother and father, aren't they coming down for Christmas? It is only three weeks away!" Tea swallowed a lump in her throat. Oh yes, that was true.

"I can make it all work." She said, and she believed it too. Serenity sighed and sipped some coffee before pushing herself back from the table and stood.

"I have to go; I and Yami have a date in an hour. So I have to head out now. If you need anything call ok, my phone is on." With that she put her small purse on her arm and walked away with a good-bye wave to Tea.

Tea sat there a moment and bit her bottom lip. 'I can't tell him that easily can I?' she suddenly lost all hope. How to tell a man that she wasn't married to that could leave her at any moment that she was pregnant. That was going to be a challenge.

Maybe it was time to call someone else in on this…someone who knew what to do about this.

It was time to call Mai.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To Be continued**

**Sorry it was so short, but I had to get something out so you all know this story will continue on! And about Mai…you shall all see soon. I haven't exactly watched the show in a year and so no other characters will come in soon.**

**Thanks for all kind reviews and love from you all. It makes me think on writing, and many on actually doing it. (Gets more ideas for next chapter)**

**Melimea**

**:3**


End file.
